


Your Sweet Nympho

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short Stories, non-negotiable top Sam and Jared, short storys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: Short stories series <3All about my treasure SDJ2 (*/ω＼*)





	1. All About Jensen Ackles

*原梗来自尼尔·盖曼的《关于卡珊德拉》

 

在《Agadoo》的迪斯科舞曲下，Chad和Kenzie在舞池中摇摆，不断将头发撩开，除此之外手指几乎从未离开过彼此的身体。Jared在不远处注视着这一切，替他的好友们露出一个模糊而满足的微笑。

别人纷纷躲闪着这对疯狂热辣的组合，倒不是因为任何人都跟不上他们的节奏，也不是因为女孩儿那高得吓人的水晶高跟鞋，而是Chad充满保护欲地将Kenzie隆起的肚子掌控在手掌之间，那看起来至少有三个月。

倒是也没人在乎他们是不是在高中毕业之前就搞在了一起并且有了不菲的成果。Chad说会娶Kenzie，这就不用任何人担心了。而Jared，他此时正孤形单影地站在角落，在他旁边是Eli、Kelly以及Matthew，那些穿着从堂哥或者姑父那里借来的不合适的西装、弓着身子直勾勾地瞪着任何一个超短裙女孩儿从他们身边走过的家伙们。

Jared在这群人里显得特别突兀。他不该是这一款的，他应该像他的朋友Steve和Chad一样在舞池中央热舞，让汗水湿透他的头发和衬衫，然后他会解开最上面的三颗扣子，让所有人为他的动作尖叫。

可是他拒绝了这一切，包括那些主动走到他跟前邀请他的男孩儿和女孩儿们。“抱歉了，但是我现在没什么心情，所以……顺便说，你今天简直光彩照人。”

“噢——没关系。是他不懂得珍惜你。”他们同情地拥抱Jared然后用充满留恋的目光频频回头地离开。Jared失恋也并不是什么秘密。就像他之前公开地宣布自己和一个性感热辣的达拉斯小伙恋爱了一样。

Chad气喘吁吁地挤过人群走到Jared跟前，“伙计，你不知道你错过了什么。”他抬起手臂用衣袖上的布料擦汗，双颊因为激动而泛红，“Kenny在等我给她拿饮料，那个疯狂的小妖精。”他说，“这边哪个是没有酒精的？”

Jared给他的朋友提供了帮助，Chad将自己的那一杯一口饮尽，“听着，我知道你有多爱那个家伙，但是答应我，至少尝试着融入这个舞会，在十一点之前不要离开。”

“为什么？”Jared脸上带着兴趣索然的微笑。

Chad大大地叹了口气，仿佛突然意识到Jared有多愚蠢，Jared微微皱眉，Chad这才解释道，“因为——因为我会在那个时刻宣布一个惊喜，”他扭头看了看Kenzie，在对方的招手中回赠了一个大大的微笑。他重新转过来面对他的朋友，“而我希望我最好的童年玩伴那个时候会在现场。”

Jared短暂地吃惊了一秒，“让我猜猜，那是不是和一个圆环有关？”快乐的火花在Jared的眼睛中绽放，“上帝！”他拍打Chad的手臂，“天啊！首先和你说一点，我必须要做你孩子的教父。”

Chad转了转眼珠，“这个嘛，你和Steve说去。”他再次朝Kenzie挥手，然后仿佛受到牵引般的朝他年轻的未婚妻走去，“记住哦，十一点。”

Jared连连点头，准备找一个更好的位置观看他的朋友们跳舞。他有两条长腿，更小的时候他总是被自己绊倒，而现在他已经足够大了能够熟练地掌控它们，无论是快跑还是跳舞，六尺四的身高足以迷倒学校三分之二的人。但像他一直以来声称的：他现在还不想要。

这一切起源于一年前他在课本上写下了一个家伙的名字。然后临近毕业的季节，在Jared费劲心思收到了和那个家伙同一间大学的录取信之后，得到的却是对方和他分手的消息。

他几乎为此而一蹶不振，连续几天没有走出房间门。

他的朋友从对Jared前男友的咒骂逐渐过渡到盲目地替伤心的大家伙寻找下一个转移注意力的对象，最后他们都放弃了。

Jared和那家伙认识于一个志愿者夏令营，他们的第一个吻来自于Jared在替飓风灾难受害者搭建帐篷的时候的一个小小的意外，其实也不算小，不过是帐篷突然倒塌把他们两个都压在了里面，然后黑暗中那个吻就自然而然的发生了。至于第一次与性有关的尝试是在那个家伙老爸的卡车里。

那个家伙几乎得到了Jared初体验的全部。那听起来绝对会摧毁任何一个人，哪怕Jared是个身材高大的、坚强乐观的、仿佛永远没有事情能够打倒他的家伙。

哪怕Jared在此之前和任何敢于质疑他的人信誓旦旦地保证：距离绝对造成不了他和恋人之间的关系。哪怕圣安东尼奥和达拉斯之间相距三个半小时的车程。直到他们身边的人都认为他们也许真的不会分开。

然后现实让所有为它买下赌注的人都输了个精光。Jared对此无能为力。

临近十一点的时候，Steve朝Chad使了个眼色，他们离开自己的舞伴悄悄溜出体育馆门外，Jared正在舞台的角落里坐着，在等到自己作为Chad的最好的朋友出场前他找到了一张一个半月前的报纸，他开始玩上面的填字游戏。

主持人将气氛吵到最热，即将宣布舞会皇后的时候Chad突然冲上前抢过了话筒。

“哈咯——喂喂喂一二三，很好，你可以先待在一边了，因为我们即将要做的是拯救这个世界最纯真的傻大个，说的就是你Jay——出来！快挪动你挺翘的基佬屁股走过来！”

Jared吃了一惊，赶在Chad和Steve轮番说出什么更疯狂的话之前走到舞池正中央。临时的灯光师Kenzie将聚光灯打在他身上，Jared用手遮住眼睛四处张望。

“发生了什么？”他大声朝Chad吼叫，“我以为这场戏的主角应该是——”

“是你，”Chad吼了回去，“你这个愚蠢的傻大个！我们怎么忍心独自享受幸福，在向Kenny宝贝求婚之前，我们需要解决一些问题。”

Jared简直要被他们弄晕了。“你要向我求婚？！”Kenzie在舞池的另一边发出足以掩盖音乐声的尖叫，“上帝！”她从控制台上飞奔下来，大家大笑着躲避她不顾一切地以直线距离朝Chad奔去的步伐。“我愿意我愿意我愿意——”

在即将扑进Chad怀里的前一秒，她的鞋跟歪向一边，所有人发出一声惊呼，Chad低吼着冲上前想要扶住她。

“这太甜蜜了。”Jared捂住心口，脸上的笑容像一颗融化在爱意里的太妃糖。Kenzie被身边的男生一把接住，然后Chad迅速将她夺回自己怀中一把抱起来。Kenzie甩掉脚上的高跟鞋低头和她的未婚夫在掌声中接吻。

“可不是嘛。”他身边的男生低沉地笑了两声，“也不枉我开了三个半小时的车来到这里。”

Jared的耳朵捕捉到对方轻笑声中的震动，而且很明显的，他剧烈的心跳还没从刚才的惊险中平复下来，他循声朝那个家伙的方向看去。

“必须要定一个规则了宝贝，”Chad低声说，“没有高跟鞋。至少这六个月之内。”

Kenzie一会哭一会笑，用力搂住Chad的脖子拼命点头。

Jared的脑袋持续着一个别扭的角度向后扭，双眼令人惊讶地直勾勾地瞪着对方。Chad朝Kenzie扬起下巴示意，他们双双朝Jared看过去。

“不客气伙计。”Steve朝Jared行了一个绝对标准的礼，身体下弯双手向右举起，指向站在他身边的家伙。

“我们送你的毕业礼物。”Chad笑嘻嘻地说，然后等待着Jared发出尖叫或者别的什么。

Jared剧烈地吞咽，现在所有人都在等待着他的反应。他的手心开始出汗，双腿像两根正在融化的蜡烛。他瞪着眼前的惊人的绿色，那是那个家伙的眼睛，比他每一个日夜所描述的颜色更为纯粹惊人。

他的心脏在胸腔中剧烈挣扎撞击，仿佛突然复活过来一样。

“操。”他听到自己说，没有更多的选择，他想，然后他走近对方，一步，两步，三步，那仿佛走在柔软甜美的布丁上，但幸运的是Jared没有让自己摔倒，他确实有一双特别棒的长腿。

“……Jensen？”

对方笑了起来，微微歪斜脑袋，在灯光下Jared几乎看不清对方的容貌，但那确实是他在房间里画了一个夏天并且贴在墙上的画里的那个家伙。Jensen Ackles。

在这个家伙近乎色情的湿润自己的嘴唇的时候，突然之间落在Jared身上的选择只剩下一个。

他深呼了一口气，然后在Jensen开口说话前一把将他抱进怀里，他的牙齿撞上了Jensen的嘴唇。

“音乐——”Chad一边欢呼一边大叫。所有人都在欢呼。Jared听到Jensen在他嘴唇里发出一声轻轻的呻吟。Jared尝到了血的味道在他们的吻里蔓延。

“所以，”Jensen稍微挪开自己的嘴唇，Jared有些惶恐地结束了这个吻，“第一次？”他悄声在Jared耳边问道，带着一种Jared说不上来的调笑的语气。

一股热流涌上Jared的脸颊，Jared的半个身子都酥软了，他恍惚地点头，意识到自己刚才居然把舌头伸进了Jensen嘴里。

“没关系。”Jensen在跟随舞曲摇摆的时候将Jared的大手牢牢地按在自己后腰的位置。Jared全身紧绷，在Jensen的晃动中僵硬地保持着自己的手不要下滑，“跳起来宝贝，这是你的毕业舞会。”

Jared开始无法自控地晃动身体，“……我恨迪斯科。”他直视Jensen的双眼小声说，身体跟随Jensen摇摆。

“啊，”Jensen的眼睛因为笑意而弯成，在Jared的想象里Jensen并没有如此成熟而火辣，“很高兴认识你。”Jensen把头靠上了Jared的肩头，他们看起来真像是重逢的恋人，“Jared是吗？”

在他们身边大家开始带着醉意般的摇摆，调暗的灯光逐渐变得暧昧。Jensen的手勾住Jared的脖子，没人相信实际上他们这才是第一次见面。

* * *

Jensen一开始觉得恼怒，但后来又觉得有点有趣。如果这除去了被那两个小家伙——Chad和Steve在见到他的第一眼就直接给了他一拳之外。

那很痛。虽然他也毫不犹豫地回敬了过去。“现在我们必须停下来，如果被我知道你们袭击我只是因为磕了药或者喝醉了酒，小子，你们将会有一些教训等着你们。”Jensen毫无畏惧。

“刚才那一拳是为了Jay！你这个混蛋！”Chad低吼，伴随着Jensen一脸莫名其妙的表情。

“谁？”

“Jared！”Steve重复，“Jared Padalecki！那个被你甩了的前男友！”

Jensen有些恼怒地皱眉微笑，“很遗憾，但是你们认错人了。”

Chad和Steve有了一瞬间的犹豫，Chad从外套口袋里掏出一张照片，仔仔细细地在Jensen的脸上和照片之间来回游移。“是他吧？”

“没错！一模一样。”

Jensen双手叉腰，“所以？”

“你的名字是Jensen？Jensen Ackles？”

Jensen露出一个假笑，“那个人就是我。”

Chad气极地将Jensen向后推，“果然是你！你知道Jay在和分手之后有多痛苦吗？”

“很抱歉但是我真的不知……”

“不要以为你足够火辣就能够随意对待他人！你知道Jared是个多么好的人。”

Jensen忍不住笑了出声，“好吧，你们真的很有趣，也许我能请你们喝两杯。和我多说说Jared。”

Chad颇具威胁性地朝Jensen逼近，“你的意思是你想要以听他的笑话取乐吗……等等，你说你要请我们喝？”

Jensen扬起下颚，示意他们往路边的酒吧看去，“我在那里认识朋友，可以给你们搞几瓶啤酒，如何？”

Steve小声凑到Chad耳边说道，“可我们来这里是为了帮BigJ报仇出气的。”

Chad陷入了道德的两难，“可是如果我们能够说服这个家伙和Jay复合呢？”他说。

他们一同朝Jensen看去，漂亮的年轻男人吹着口哨等待着他们的答案。

“四瓶。”Chad咬牙说道。

Jensen大笑，拍了拍他们的肩膀朝酒吧门口走去，他们看着这家伙性感笔直的后背和微微弯曲的大腿，紧绷着大腿的牛仔裤和脚上的短靴令他看上去就像是个电影明星。

“至少Jay有一个好眼光？”

* * *

“闭嘴。”Jared的脸红得可怕，“……别再嘲笑我了。我知道这很蠢。”

“不比我们伴随‘touch by touch’跳舞更蠢。”Jensen朝他做了个手势，“溜吗？”

Jared下意识地想要寻找朋友们的身影，但身体却已经开始跟随Jensen行动。他们穿过忘我的人群，朝门外跑去。

“劳驾带我去一个能够贩卖汉堡的地方？”Jensen的脸上带着能够操纵人的天真的微笑，他扁了扁嘴巴，“你要知道，从达拉斯开车过来可算不上近。”

“是……是的……”Jared嗫喏地应和，他当然为此查过资料，将所有谎言变得天衣无缝，“我知道有个地方还有汉堡。”

他们坐上了车，Jensen的车。“没关系，放松点。”Jensen在发动车子之前说道，“就当它是一次约会。我以为你已经很有心理准备了。”

“继续嘲笑我吧，”Jared在极端的羞耻中做了个鬼脸，“我确实是编造了不少故事。”但实际上他已经认定Jensen是一个非常好心的人，否则他不会为了维护Jared的尊严而驱车三百英里配合地演戏。所以他实际上也就没到羞耻到要去死掉的程度。

Jensen哈哈大笑，仿佛觉得那真的很有意思，“先别告诉我，我必须要配上三瓶啤酒才能消化得了这个故事。你就是个天才。”

不知道为什么，Jared突然也觉得这件事有点搞笑。

* * *

高二之后，Jared也终于到了痛恨着所有人的年龄。

也许高中生活就是这样。像是女孩和男孩，咪咪和鸡鸡，以及性交性交性交性交性交……这一切都令Jared感到厌恶。尤其是他的朋友们都知道他仍然是处男的时候，任何闲聊都能把话题转向Jared的裆部。

比如说：

“嘿，今天中午吃什么？”

“炸鸡汉堡！嘿伙计，你猜怎么着，你应该和Maria来一炮，我保证她的口活和小穴和芝士一样美味。”

那令Jared连续一个星期没有触碰任何和芝士有关的食物。这令他更加恨Chad了，因为听起来他一定和Maria搞过了，以至于他们之中就只剩下Jared仍然在交白卷。当然，他当然可以选择Maria，因为她纯天然地喜欢鸟类。但Jared羞于和任何人说，关于他对于初夜的构图。

那必定应该是特殊而且永恒的，是那种即便在九十九岁的即将安息的床上回想起仍然会面带微笑的——而不是仓惶而吃力地抬起任何一个记不清面孔的人撞击女厕隔间的木门，不！绝对不是！

而他说的就是Chad，以及Steve，Chad和Steve，Kim，Mark，Terry，Frank，Ivan，Jason，Leo，Rob，Zac……这基本上就是全高中的伙计们——等等，除了Jared。

这令Jared感到格格不入。少数夜晚他绝望地想摆脱这样的处境。当他清醒而疲倦地把手从睡裤里拿开的时候，他清楚地意识到，性并不是他真正想要的。性可以让他勃起，如此如此硬，却不能令他沉浸。

“你就是个怪胎，老兄。”Chad拍打他的肩膀半是嘲讽半是同情地说，“性焦虑会击垮你。”

Jared想说它不会，但是你们绝对会。

但整件事在暑假发生了转折。终于。

* * *

暑假的时候Chad无数次给他发送黄片儿邮件之后（以“立正起立钩子小鸡”作为主题），Jared终于下定决心出来和Jared见个面。

“我遇见了一个人。”Jared平静地宣布，他的腿在餐桌底下蜷缩着，因为不安而摇晃。

披萨的馅料从Chad的嘴角漏了出来。“等等——等等等等——”Jared垂下脑袋，将手中的纸巾撕成小块。

“你的意思是——”

Jared耸了耸肩，“你懂的，就是那个意思。”一点紧张的笑容自他嘴角转瞬即逝，Chad在一瞬间的惊呆后突然露出某种母性的微笑。

“噢——Jay——”Chad双眼散发出热切的光芒，“那个幸运儿是谁？告诉我，是Sandra吗？我就知道她看你的目光总是带着邪气。哈！Chad总是对的！”

“Sandra是谁？”Jared有些疑惑，有一段时间Chad热衷于担任Jared的专属丘比特——虽然给Jared更多的感觉是那种令人尴尬的远方姑妈的角色，以至于他到现在都还有一点走火入魔。而Jared也实在受够了担任对方实验室里准备发情的兔子的角色。“不，”Jared否认，“不是Sandra，事实上……”

“Olivia？噢上帝我的万能的主呀，她的咪咪是大自然的馈赠。”

Jared皱眉，“不……你到底要不要听我说完。”

Chad的手指飞快地敲击桌面，“你说你说你说你说……”

突然一股报复的冲动涌上脑子，Jared露出一点“事实上，是他。”

“‘他’。”

“他。”笑容在Jared的脸上扩大。

“‘他’。”

“他。”

“操。”

“是啊，操得还挺顺利。”

Chad把嘴里的披萨碎屑喷了出来。

Jared无法抑制地发出少女似的咯咯声的微笑。

* * *

“我就知道——”

Jared身边的每个人都在说这句话。

“我就知道你是gay。”

“我就知道你为什么不对咪咪感兴趣。”

“我就知道你为什么拒绝了Helen。”

“我就知道你有恐阴道综合征。”

“我就知道你加入篮球队的原因。”

“我就知道为什么你总和Chad混在一起。”

……等等。这就太过了。

Jared头痛地揉脸，“我有男朋友的，大概吧。而且即便世界遗留的最后两个人类是我和Chad，我也不会让自己有堕落的可能。”

“把你男友带出来！”

“是啊，如果他真的能让你堕入爱河，那他身上一定有什么过人之处。”

Jared带着微笑沉思了片刻，“他的眼睛绿得特别纯粹。像雨后的松柏。”他忍不住沉醉地深呼吸，过了几秒才张开眼睛，“但是他不能过来。”

“为什么！”

“因为他不在这里上学，他家住达拉斯，我和他是在暑期夏令营的时候认识的。”Jared简短地透露道，显然他在为飓风灾后重建担任志愿者的时候不仅收获了疯长的身高和结实的肌肉。

但Jared拒绝再透露更多。

“至少让我们知道他的名字你这个小气鬼。”

Jared抱着笔记本走远了。

* * *

在Manfredo的函数课上，Jared把某个名字写在了书本的角落里。

午餐之后，全班都知道了Jared的男友叫Jensen。

* * *

Jared从不想将Jensen当做他的秘密男友。很显然他与手机相处的时间变得更加多了，其中三分之二的时间里Jared都藏不住地傻笑，脚趾藏在鞋子里快乐地扭动。他不会再以单身自居，像是一丁点对彼此的欺骗都是可耻的。但同时，他却对Jensen的更多信息有一种引以为豪的神秘——我的男友是如此地棒，甚至我都舍不得让你们知道他有多棒。

Jared和家里出了柜。他写的半吊子情诗被Meg发现了，下一步Jared就把一张男生的素描挂在了床头的墙壁上。

“噢Jay。”Sherri半是惊讶半是赞叹，因为突然的消息而不知道该说些什么好，“这位是？”

“Jensen。”Jared的脸有些过分泛红，但他仍然是快乐地沉浸在爱意之中。“Jensen Ackles。”当他宣布的时候，他仿佛被自己高亢的音量吓了一跳。

“噢宝贝，你应该早点告诉我们的。”

“妈，我只是……”

“他可真迷人！他是你们学校的吗？”

“不，他住在达拉斯，但是我们仍然保持交往。”

“达拉斯？”Sherri皱眉，但它很快又重新舒展，“也只有三百公里距离而已。”

“是啊，”Jared傻笑，“也只有四小时车程而已。”

* * *

Chad是第一个开始产生怀疑的人，十几年的死党总能洞察一些蛛丝马迹，比如说当Jared无法说出安全套的型号的时候，“伙计，抱歉我们把你逼得太紧，”Chad面露同情，“但你得振作起来。”

“什么？”Jared抬起头，在他刚给Jensen发完一条抒发日常情感的短信后。

“关于Jensen，你的那位小男朋友。”

“他比我要大一些，他是一名大学生。”Jared不太情愿地开口，“但那并不影响什么。”

“不Jared，我知道你在其中隐瞒了什么，我就是知道，你骗得了所有人，但你一定骗不了我！”

Jared眯起眼睛，充满威胁性地俯视童年玩伴，“我现在开始困惑了。”Jared低声说，“但你给我的感觉是你并不希望我和一个男的在一起。”

Chad结结巴巴地否定。但Jared立刻打断他，“你恐同？”

“不！天啊！我有个堂兄甚至想和金字塔结婚！谁在乎这些啊！”Chad有些烦躁，同时还有一些惧怕，“我只是……算了，忘掉它吧，它太愚蠢了。”

Jared紧绷的身体放松下来，“说吧。你知道我不会嘲笑你。”

Chad躲避Jared的眼睛，“只是……操，你应该知道我们也会担心你。”他说这句话的时候仿佛在忍受一个鼻子底下的粪便，但意外的坦诚却让Jared柔和了脸上的表情。

“我很好，从未有过的好。”Jared叹了口气，像是终于下定决心一样歪斜一侧的身体掏出钱包，“给你看。”他将钱包夹层里的照片举至Chad眼前。

直勾勾地盯着照片，Chad下意识地吹了一声口哨，“他看起来……”

Jared把照片迅速收回，“当然我知道他很辣。”

“如果我是你，我不会放心这家伙离我这么远。”

Jared犹豫了片刻，“但是他爱惨了我。”Jared笑得无比甜蜜。他在照片上男孩的嘴唇上印下一个吻，然后迅速将他的宝贝藏进钱包。

“顺便说，我不知道安全套的尺寸是因为那几次我们甚至来不及带。”

Chad发出一声被噎住的怪叫。

* * *

“等等——”Jensen的嘴里塞满的馅料，他发出一声色情而满足的叹息，而Jared的眼睛甚至无法离开他的嘴唇，“关于照片，我非常好奇，你是怎么拿到的？”

Jared将汉堡包装纸揉成团装，不安地握在手里揉捏，“告诉我你不会觉得我这样做很变态。”

“有点呆？”Jensen咯咯直笑，两个空掉的易拉罐摆在他的脚下，当他把脑袋靠在Jared的肩膀上的时候，Jared肯定他一定已经醉了，“但我经历过更变态的事。”

Jared的声音都变了，“发生了什么？”

“别紧张，”Jensen说，“不要表现得像个吃醋的男友似的。”Jared握紧拳头，双肩向下塌陷了一点，Jensen浑然未觉地继续说道，“我拍过写真，高中的时候，为了两百块的外快。”

啤酒从Jared的嘴巴里喷了出来，“亚洲色情写真的那种？”

“不！天啊！”Jensen笑得脸颊通红，“不过……我不知道，那摄影师应该有点问题，他让我穿着背心和一匹种马照相，大概这是某种幻想之类的？加上我的罗圈腿？”

Jared的嘴巴不自觉地张大，因为他突然想要索要那些照片，然后找到那个摄影师给他一笔钱并且揍他一顿。他在说什么胡话，他一定也是醉了。“我家也有一个小农场，我们家也养马。”

“那你一定不乏追求者。”Jensen已经吃饱喝足，他们坐在打烊的快餐店门口，他开始玩弄Jared过长过大的手指，背后餐厅门口的招牌灯光将他涂上了一层梦幻的色彩，像是一个经典电影的约会场景，“你有自己的小马，成绩好，会写诗歌还会画画。你会是那种女孩儿和男孩儿想要去约会的对象，等他们厌倦了坏小子那款之后。”

“我不确定。”Jared故作谦虚地说，他悄悄施力，抓住了Jensen的小尾指，然后用食指勾住不肯松开，“Chad和Steve都和你说了什么啊！”

“基本上就是在说我有多混蛋以及你有多好值得更好的人之类的。不过你还没告诉我关于照片的事。”

Jared小声开口，“那是在一个花名册上撕下来的。”他身体的温度陡然升高，开始结结巴巴地继续解释一切。Jensen也是志愿者之一，只是Jared从未见到过他，但当他因为空闲而去翻阅那本花名册的时候，他一眼就看到了Jensen Ackles，然后再也移不开视线。等他反应过来的时候他已经把那张照片装进了外套口袋。

“噢，”Jensen大笑，“这甚至有点可爱了，Jay。不过你说错了一点，我不是志愿者，我是那里的负责人之一。你也没有猜错，我确实在UT-Austin，只是我已经准备毕业了。就在下个月。”

Jared告诉自己并没有期待什么。就像他没有像Chad一样根据Jensen的姓名去查找他的电话号码和住址一样。他让自己不要去抱太大希望。Jensen是很迷人，Jensen是非常友善，Jensen是火辣过头了，但这和Jared似乎并没有什么关系。

“但是你可以来找我，我是说，如果你需要一个知道奥斯汀所有最棒的地下摇滚酒吧的家伙的话，那个人也许就是我。”

“除了那个呢？”Jared脱口而出，榛绿色的双眼第一次被希望和情感点燃。一些羞于说出口的长达一年的单恋中，仅仅凭借一张照片所编造的所有故事和场景，突然之间一切都近在咫尺，像是立刻就能成真。

“你在颤抖。”Jensen指出。Jared这才发现自己的身体无法受控，“小可怜儿。”Jensen的手比Jared的要小上一号，“过来一点。”他捧起Jared的脸颊，手指在高热的红晕上绕圈，“让我……”

嘴唇一点点逼近，Jared在巨大的晕眩中听到Jensen开口，“只是这次，不要再咬到我的嘴唇okay？”

Jared睁着眼睛，Jensen的睫毛在他闭眼的时候自他眼前扫过，撩动得他低声呻吟。Jensen开始吮吸他的嘴唇，轻轻地伸出舌头撬开Jared的牙齿，当Jared笨拙地搂住Jensen的双肩准备模仿的时候，Jensen的舌头卷上了他的。

“上帝……”Jared大口地呼吸，艰难而不舍地分开彼此，“我需要……”他继续找寻那两瓣红肿的嘴唇，但Jensen这次避开了。

他在Jared失落的眼神中跌跌撞撞地站起身，“我想我应该回去，但我没办法开车，我还不想这么快惹上麻烦或者把自己弄进医院，在我刚遇到你之后……”

Jared的耳朵捕捉到这些嘟哝，“汽车旅馆……我是说……”他因为某种联想而全身发烫，羞愧到手足无措，“我们可以分开，我是说，两间房。”

“没有必要一次把所有都做完。”Jensen微笑地抚摸Jared柔软的头发，“但你应该知道我为什么会过来找你。”

“为什么？”

Jensen摇头大笑，一把将这个大个子拽起，“你会知道的。现在给我去订一间房。”Jared仅仅呆愣了几秒，从此之后他开始相信奇迹。

以及真爱，以及命中注定。以及类似的所有其他。

“你知道我们还需要更深入了解彼此吧？”  
“我知道babe……我是说，呃，抱歉，Jensen？”  
“目前你可以叫我Jen。”

第一个故事·fin·


	2. May Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五月里最平常不过的一天。

Jensen接到Danneel的电话之后立刻飞奔回家。他的合作伙伴兼好友Jason问他发生了什么事，他只是含糊地回答了一句，“是Jay。”

Jason只是停顿了半秒就明白了。他随即问道，“需要我开车送你吗？”这么说的时候他已经拿起了放在抽屉里的车钥匙。

Jensen按在玻璃门上的手仍在发抖。Danneel在电话里没有说太多，只是说了“快”和“马上”，这正好给想象留下了太多空白，鉴于他们曾经徘徊在手术室外那艰难的三小时。“谢谢你兄弟。”

Jason在他的肩膀上用力地按了一下，两人迅速离开工作间跳进Jason的皮卡。Jason一脚踩尽油门，车子倾斜地冲出马路。

Jensen的邻居Danneel早早地就站在院子前等候，皮靴来回走动几乎要踩秃那一小片草地。Jensen心急火燎地爬下皮卡，“Jay怎么了？孩子们呢？”

“我让Gen在客厅里陪着小的，Jared把自己关在房间。”Danneel解释，“他们都没事，只是Jay，我担心他……”

Jensen匆匆点头。他们在一起足够久了，他的意思是，他们这群人，早在他和Jared确立关系之前。在Sandra率先选择背弃他们所有人的时候，Jared是受打击最大的那个。因为，哼，当然，因为Sandra是他的前女友。

撇去这些杂念，Jensen冲进屋子，Genevieve正抱着他们的小公主Justice读一本童话书，“Daddy！”她在见到Jensen的第一秒立刻开心地大叫道，挣扎着想要站起来。

Jensen从好友的膝盖上抱起她，“怎么了？”他看到女孩脸上明显红肿的双眼和泪痕，心脏猛地被无形的力量揪了起来。

“没什么大事。”Genevieve回答，“对JJ来说，你应该去和Jay聊聊。他对此感觉很糟糕。”

“该死，”努力吞咽下更多糟糕的词汇，Jensen亲吻女儿的双颊，“我的乖女孩儿今天怎么样？”

迟疑地点头，“Daddy？Dad怎么了？”Justice小声问道，“他看起来很伤心。”

“他会没事的，我去把他找出来。”Jensen安抚道，“先和Genny阿姨一起好吗？”女孩再次听话地点头。

Genevieve默契地重新抱回小女孩，一边拿起放在沙发靠垫上的没读完的童话故事一边用口型示意Jensen离开。

“谢谢。”Jensen一步三个台阶地跑上二楼。他在紧闭的门前停顿了一会，揪心地想象着他即将遇到什么样的场景。然后他屈起手指，轻轻地叩响木门。“亲爱的？”

等了有那么一会，他才听到里面传来缓慢的脚步声，紧接着是门锁转动的声音。门开了。Jared顶着比他们的宝贝女孩儿更糟糕的红眼圈出现在Jensen面前。这个可怜兮兮的大个子，甚至吸了吸鼻涕。Jensen的内心柔软得一塌糊涂。“C'mon.”他张开双臂，什么都没问地将Jared搂进怀里。

“I'm suck, man.”他埋头在Jensen的T恤里呜咽。双手紧紧地箍住他的爱人，那几乎让Jensen窒息，但他就算因此而死掉都不会挣脱，没关系，反正他所有保险的受益人都填上了这个傻大个。

“不，你才不糟糕。”

“我像屎一样糟糕。”Jared说，仿佛回想到什么，他剧烈地抽噎了一声，Jensen感到自己的肩膀上湿了一片。

“嘿，我的大男孩，”他捧起Jared毛茸茸的脑袋，Jared躲了一下，然后放弃般的任由Jensen看到他狼狈的脸，“如果你再这么说，我会让Danny用她的尖头靴狠狠地踢你的屁股。”

Jared发出一声短促的笑容，他们都知道Danneel一定会照做的。“你们这群扼杀真理的纳粹。”他小声说道，在看到Jensen皱眉的瞬间他立刻转移话题，“女孩儿们还在楼下？”

耸耸肩，Jensen假装不在意地开口，“我们为此而付钱的。”那只是在减轻Jared毫无必要的负罪感，Genevieve只在每个星期J2都需要上班的三天过来帮忙。“来，我想我们都需要先坐下来。”

他牵着Jared的手走进书房，惊讶地发现图纸散落了一地，“……今天也许不能来书房性爱了。”Jared小声说，Jensen非常给面子地笑了。

“真可惜。”他一边回应一边将散落的图纸一一捡起来，他从不主动去push Jared，只除了Jared因为那个女人崩溃掉的那次，Jensen第一次发那么大的火，在病床上他抓住Jared的领口让他振作，那真是Jensen最糟糕的一次告白：

“我记得你喜欢我，别装了，Jay，你一直对我抱有幻想，你不是非那个背叛你的婊子不可。来呀，如果你非要找一个人才能活下来的话，我们就在一起吧。”而Jared的回答是“呃……Jen，我的伤口又渗血了”。Fuck！

Jared手足无措地站了一会盯着Jensen看，只见他一会皱眉一会微笑。他看不懂那意味着什么，最后只好像是跌掉一般将整个身体陷入沙发。

短暂地沉默后，“JJ……”

Jared瞬间绷紧身体，“我不是故意的！”他突然被打开了话匣，急切地辩解道，又有些慌乱地躲避Jensen的眼睛，“我没有注意……这些工作，我，我当时只是……我不是故意的……”

“嘿，放松点大个子，我知道你不是有意的。”Jensen说着，坐在了Jared身边，他的声音变得谨慎，“告诉我发生了什么事？你……你没有打……”

Jared脸上出现了疼痛的表情，他瞪大双眼，“我绝对不会！你怎么可以……”

“抱歉！”Jensen连忙捉住Jared的手，“我不应该这样问你的。咳，我们都记得你连一只毛毛虫都不敢拍死。”

“Hey dude!”Jared推了Jensen一下，Jensen咧嘴笑出了声。

“我的意思是，这么大的个子……”

Jared又推了Jensen一下，这回他被捉住了手指头，Jensen将自己的手指缠了上去，十指紧扣，仅仅是为了防止他的丈夫将他推下拥挤的小沙发。

“感觉好点了？”Jensen轻声开口，那声音只比风要大一点。交合的两只手放在他的大腿上。Jared的身体缓慢地放松了。

“我让她哭了。”Jared像个做错的孩子一样垂下脑袋，看上去比他们六岁的女儿大不了多少，“我正在赶工，她进来问我可不可以陪她去玩儿。我……我对她不耐烦了，Jen，我叫她离开……”

“傻子，这不是你的错。”Jensen知道Jared的压力有多大，他侧过脑袋去寻找Jared的嘴唇，第一个亲吻落空了，停留在爱人的耳侧。第二个亲吻才被Jared迎上，“她不会记仇的。如果你肯下去和她好好解释清楚并且今晚给她念她最喜欢的那本故事书的话。”

“她会的。她哭得很伤心，像是我杀了Sadie。”

“再说一次，你连一只毛毛虫都不……”

“我们能直接跳过这段童年糗事吗？”Jared打断Jensen，好不容易营造起来的伤感气氛被Jensen破坏得一干二净，他甚至有些哭笑不得，“我有时候能偷偷期待你能更老一点。”

“宝贝，再老也不会忘记你。”Jensen打趣地说，“我还没说你十三岁的时候爬进我的卧室……”

“啦啦啦啦啦啦啦——”Jared大吼大叫，用空出的那只手去捂住Jensen的嘴巴。

“唔嗯……你哭得稀里哗啦，‘我一定是病了Jenny，我刚才只是想过来和你一起玩《夺命飞车》，可是我这里突然肿——’唔！”

Jared终于找到了正确的方法，他用力亲吻Jensen，身体压了上来，像吸食生命般的掠夺他的丈夫。Jensen在他身下变得柔软又乖巧，Jared含混地发出一声仍然带有鼻音的呻吟，他的手伸进Jensen的T恤，两人在惊喘中从沙发上滚了下来。

“嘶——”Jared捂着撞倒茶几的脑袋呻吟着，Jensen趴在他的身上咯咯直笑。

“大概今天真的不适合书房性爱。”

“该死，我们以前和这个沙发很契合的！”Jared愤愤不平地说。

“别看着我，我是不会和你一起去晨跑的。”Jensen用一种狠毒的眼神看向Jared，“再多说一个词，亲爱的，今晚的卧室性爱也没有了。”

“噢上帝，不要这样谋杀我。”

Jensen爬起来，笑吟吟地将他的爱人从地毯上拉起来，“那要看你的表现。”

他们走下楼梯，Jensen在女孩们的目光下他骄傲地扬起脖子，因为他正紧紧地牵着他有些害羞的、却已经恢复成蹦蹦跳跳的大男孩。

“咳嗯。”Danneel夸张地指了指下巴。

“我以为你已经习惯了。”Jensen笑嘻嘻地说。

Justice好奇地看着他们的互动，“Daddy，那是什么？”

Jared的脸涨得通红。可Jensen却理所当然地说：“宝贝，那是天使之吻。”

“噢……”Justice偷偷地盯着他的另一个爸爸，“我也想要天使之吻。为什么我没有仙女教母？”她憧憬地说，她真正的教母Danneel捂住心脏叹了口气。

“Dad的吻可以吗？”Jensen忍笑，“或者你给dad一个吻，因为他觉得自己做错了事。”

“我不该吼你的。”Jared垂下脑袋。

“你没有吼我，”女孩儿才是真正的天使，“我知道dad很沮丧，我只是想陪你放松。”她的小手轻轻地拉扯Jared的手指，“我喜欢dad开心的样子。”

Jared将Justice举起来抱进怀里，亲吻她的脸颊，“对不起。”他在她耳边小声说道。

“我原谅dad，你可以让我吃冰淇淋吗？”Justice在他耳边小声问。

“当然——”

“咳。”Jensen双手抱胸地在Jared的注视下歪了歪脑袋。

“不可以。”Jared连忙改口。Justice的小脸蛋马上垮了下来。“Daddy！”她转过头哀求地看向Jensen，Jared的狗狗眼她真是学得十足十相似。

“如果你今天肯把椰菜花都吃完的话。”Jensen最终还是松口了。

Justice撅着嘴巴跑开了，她原本可以得到更多的。Jared怀里一空，立刻将Jensen圈住填补上来。两个女孩假装没看到，夸张地翻弄着大腿上的时尚杂志。

“至少你是她最喜欢的那个。”Jensen打趣地说。

“不，一定是你。即使你不给她吃冰淇淋。”

“你说是我就是我。”

Jared不满地在Jensen的脸颊上落下第二个“天使之吻”，“你刚才还说是我的。”

Jensen笑了，假装没看到Danneel举起来拍照的手机，“傻子，当然是你。你陪她长大，给她在后院搭建城堡，制作秋千。你和她讲笑话，逗她开心，和她养宠物，孵化鸟蛋。她当然更喜欢你。”

“不，”Justice牵着Sadie跑了回来，“我决定我现在更喜欢Genny阿姨，因为她会给我买冰——”

“天啊，五点了！我需要走了！Mandy一家还需要我帮他们照顾孩子——”Genevieve立刻起身。

“Gen！这是第几次了？”

“怎么啦！你能忍受‘Jay’牌狗狗眼？你比我好到哪里去？你甚至嫁给了狗狗眼！”

Jensen无力地摆手，“Justice Jay Ackles，我们等会必须要谈谈。”

“在你们把Tommy接回来之后吗？”

“老天！我们忘了Tommy！”Jared和Jensen对视了两秒，同时冲出房门，“Danny！亲爱的！麻烦你——”

“我知道啦！”Danneel嘴里塞满了Padackles家的小熊软糖和牛肉干，毫不在意地冲身后挥手。两夫夫跨过长满鸢尾草的花园飞奔上车。

Tommy坐在学校门口的台阶上安静地翻着他的《黑暗塔》。奥斯汀的太阳仍挂在湛蓝的高空上。

这只是五月里最平常的一天。

 

第二个故事·fin·


	3. The Boy's Secret Baeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 野兽组合的“很快就相见”MV的故事。

“你一定有什么情况。”Chad眯起眼睛，模仿洞悉人心的先知，“我早该猜到，前一刻你迫不及待地向我出柜，我当时就该明白些什么。”

“所以，你确定要来一场女孩间的睡衣派对？”Jared嘲笑道。他的脸没从电脑屏幕前抬起来，只分出百分之一的注意力给Chad。

Chad露出一种被冒犯的神情，“很好，你可真懂得如何伤透一个男孩子的心。”

Jared叹了口气，合上电脑。“老天。”他推开摆在桌子上的冷掉的披萨，“你懂得让我如何作呕。”

Chad反坐着自己带轮子的电脑椅，双腿划水似地将自己推到Jared面前，毫不在意地拿走那片匹萨塞进嘴里，一阵模糊的声音伴随着咀嚼之后，Jared听到他这样说，“……我无法胜任宝贝，你知道世界上有多少湿润甜美的田地等着我去开垦。但某个家伙裤裆里的玩意儿可就说不准了，我是指，一根又长又粗滚烫火热的……”

Jared整张脸都皱了起来，不适地梗了梗脖子，“这里没有‘某个家伙’，停止你的想象力。”

Chad耸肩，“倒不是说我是你的监护人，你不需要向我报备什么J Boy，就是提醒一下，”他轻咳一声，“我的柜子里有保险套，以防你不知道。如果要带人来宿舍，你只需要在把手上栓一根领带。”

“哇哦，我……我太感动了，”Jared干巴巴地说，“不过我懂得如何去买保险套，再说……你的码数也不合适。”他咧嘴坏笑地反击。

Chad恼羞成怒，“你绝对是怪兽尺寸。”

“来点新意，Chadito。”

“第三只手。”

“谢谢恭维。”Jared隔空行了一个夸张的礼。

“去你的。”隔了五秒的空白，Chad重新露出一个微妙的表情，“所以，确实是有这么一个‘人’咯。”

“嗯哼？”

“你早出晚归的，我十二点前就没在宿舍见过你，Cinderella。”

“所以？”Jared重新将注意力投诸于电脑屏幕上，“想知道我的南瓜车在哪里吗？”

“更想见识一下你那只像小舟一样的水晶鞋，小公主。”Chad嘲讽，“所以，你的王子有好好抚摸你的魔法棒吗？”

“神仙教母才有魔法棒，你这个蠢货。”Jared假装听不懂对方的弦外之音，好半天他才再次开口，“我有个兼职。”

“我知道你在修车厂有兼职，替你老爹，Padalecki家族企业，我以为那只是周末。”

“改了。”Jared手指敲击键盘的声音连成一片，在宿舍里响起一阵窸窣声，“需要钱。”他含混地说。

Chad凑到电脑前，片刻之后严肃地皱眉，“你又接活了？”

“对方很爽快，而且这本身就已经被搭建好框架了。”

“操你的狗屎，你这样会猝死的。”

Jared也否认，“我不是斯坦福第一个猝死的。”

Chad脸上的笑容完全消失了，“所以是家里的问题？Sherri还是Magie？操……我没有想到……”他不自在地挠头，“我是说……如果我能帮得上忙……”

“什么……不！”Jared愣了一下，“谢了兄弟，他们都很好……只是……”

“是什么？他们知道你对阴道不感兴趣所以和你断绝关系了？”

Jared的感动只维持了不到十秒，“不！你非要说那个词吗？”

“小猫咪恐惧症？”

“算了……你爱怎么说就怎么说吧。我……确实有些需要钱。”Jared的脸突然红了，他羞耻地咬紧下唇，“我想我是遇到了一个家伙……”

Chad敏感地眯起双眼，“他向你要钱？”

“怎么会！”Jared差点从椅子上弹起来，他大声反驳，“他是个很好的人，第一次他甚至想付款……”

“你你你你你你……他想包养……”

“我是指吃饭！”Jared双手捂脸，“老天，你脑子里都是什么？我只是想请他去个好一点的餐厅，因为他看起来那么体面，我不能……”

“这么说他比你大？”Chad追问，“他是做什么的？你们怎么遇到了？进行到哪一步了？”

Jared深吸了一口气，然后踌躇地躲开朋友的眼神，“Chad，我想我不能告诉你。”

Chad泄气了，“操，我只是不想你受伤，你这个呆子。”

“这句话听起来像Jeff会说的。”

Chad轻笑着打了个冷战，“我像被他附身了一样。”

“绝对。”

“所以，第一次。”

Jared敲击键盘的手停了下来，像是回味着什么似的，好半天他才终于开口，“是的，第一次。”

* 

Jared躲开所有人拨通了电话。每一声机械的断音都像是一记刺痛的心跳。每次他都告诉自己是最后一次，他唯一需要做的是告诉对方真相，他不应该继续……

“嗨。”

Jared吓得弄掉了手机，他眼疾手快地在半空中重新把它抓牢。“嗨……”他不会承认自己的音调正在颤抖，“Jensen？”

“是的，Jensen。”对方的声音懒洋洋的，让Jared想到了下午的阳光，他伸出手指，投射在指尖上的光斑跟随他的动作雀跃着，“有事么Jay？”

Jared的喉咙里发出了某种气流穿过狭窄通道时的尖锐声响，“我……”他好半天才找回自己的声音，“我想知道你今晚……如果你有别的事情的话，完全没关系的，我是说，嗯……”他差点咬到舌头，懊恼和羞耻令他一阵晕眩。明明暗中练习过那么多次了，怎么可以还是……

“Jay。”对方只是一个字节就令他消了音，鼓膜里满满当当地装着两个人的心跳。

“…Huh？”

“你是不是，”Jensen刻意低沉的嗓音柔和得像中提琴拉奏的乐曲，他确实在用他的天赋玩弄着大男孩，“想和我约……”

“是！”Jared抢答，生怕下一秒就和机会错身而过。他喘着粗气，仿佛已经追逐了二十公里，“所以，答应吗？”

“嗯……我不知道。”Jensen的声音里带上了笑意，“毕竟有些人并没有直接开口问我。”

Jared差点被吓死，连忙问道，“我今晚是否有那个荣幸请你吃一顿晚餐？”

“只是晚餐吗？”年长的男人依然用他那似笑非笑的声音问道，“……Jared？”在长久没有得到回应之后他叫了一声对方的名字。

“我在……我只是……”Jared把憋在胸腔的气体吐出来，他不敢去多想这句话背后的深意，只当它是一个玩笑——一句调情的俏皮话，仅此而已。

“不逗你了，今晚八点？假如你不介意？”

Jared已经足够高兴了，他记下时间反复默念，在一天接下来的时间里再也没有心思去做别的事了。

*

“所以，对方到底是谁？”

Jensen被头顶突如其来的悄声细语吓了一跳。“隐私，小姐，隐私。”他有点愤怒地低吼，当然不是真正的愤怒。Danneel是“PEV”项目首席执行，顺带兼任他丝毫没有意向聘用的、单方向的情感顾问。顺带一提，他们约会过一次，最终发现这是处理他们之间感情的绝对错误的方向。但总而言之，Jensen知道Danneel是公司里少数几个真正关心他的人。

“这句话从你口中说出来不觉得有点讽刺吗？”Jensen没说话，他们都记得当Danneel把她的嬉皮士男友介绍给Jensen认识的那一刻，按照对方的话来说就是，Jensen像一只歇斯底里的被抢了玩具的猫。

“……你们蜜月旅行如何？”

Danneel给了他一个“少来了”的表情，“你给我的每一张照片都点了心。所以休想转移话题。”

“工作时期不谈私事。”Jensen装模做样地转着手上的笔。

“去你的Ackles，这可不是你的作风。”Danneel低头，凑近Jensen威胁到，“这次是‘他’还是‘她’？有什么特别的资质让你变得这样珍惜吗？”

Jensen失笑，“你从哪里看出‘珍惜’？”

“你就像个守财奴，连名字都吝于告诉我。”Danneel突然捂住嘴，“……你确定你没有违法？他或者她，成年了？”

Jensen迟疑了那么一瞬间，他的朋友立刻尖叫起来恨不得上下五层楼都能听到。“他成年了okay？”Jensen捂住她的嘴悄声威胁，“我确定他在读……大学。而且我们并不是那种关系。”

Danneel不知为何满脸通红，“老天，你，和一个大学生？我还以为你对Pret感兴趣呢！”

“Pret？谁？”Jensen一脸莫名其妙。

“那个棕眼律师，开会的时候朝你放电的那个。”

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”Jensen小声说道，突然想到某个人的眼睛是榛绿色的。

“你在笑！”

“我是人类。”Jensen立刻撇下嘴掩饰自己，同时压低声音警告道，“所以你现在没别的事做吗？”

“回见，甜心。今晚你必须告诉我你们的浪漫初遇，没得商量。”

“我今晚有个约会。”Jensen下意识地反驳。

“噢，一个约会。”Danneel给了他一个别有深意的微笑，踩着轻快的脚步心满意足地离开，她已经得到她想要的了，这个可怕的人，Jensen望着她的背影，克制不住地对她产生敬意。

*

Jared替Jensen拉开车门，他老早就把车停在Jensen的公司门口等候。Jensen的嘴唇抿成一条线，戴着墨镜，看起来像是从《黑客帝国》里走出来的主角。

Jared忍不住笑了。

“怎么？”Jensen取下墨镜，熟练地拉开身侧的扶手箱把它扔了进去。

Jared把刚才的想法告诉Jensen，“晚上戴墨镜的效果。”他补充道，像个傻小子似的扑哧直笑。

Jensen佯怒地斜视着他，“你得记得我随时可以终止约会。”随后他也忍不住笑了，“确实有点傻，但我必须这样躲着Danneel。”

“Danneel？”

“一个朋友。”

“你看起来像个大明星，我敢说它让你更加显眼了。”

“你可真甜。”Jensen说道，毫不意外对方立刻握紧方向盘红了脸，Jensen暗自打量着男孩的那双手，车窗外飞驰而过的明暗光线令他遮掩地吞咽，他想到让男孩这样捏住他的腰或者身体任何其他部位。“开快点，我从没像现在这样饿过。”

Jared听话地踩下油门，Jensen看了他几秒，暗自笑了一声扭头看向窗外。他从没和比自己身形更高大的人约会过，但靠近地对比让他感到了一股隐秘的兴奋。可男孩却只想着单纯地喂饱他，这个傻瓜。

Jared把Jensen带到了一个三星牛排餐厅。他初中曾经参加智力比赛得到过这家餐厅的餐券，他父母很喜欢这里，他自己也是，，所以他今天也想给Jensen最好的体验。

Jensen一脸微妙地看着Jared，“其实我觉得……”

“你不喜欢这里？”Jared不止是有一点紧张。

“不……我只是……”Jensen的话被另一个人打断。

“Ackles！”穿西装的意大利男人走上前来，热情地抱住他并且拍打他的后背，“我的老朋友，老远就看到你过来了，还是老位置？”

“伙计……其实……”他一边挣脱怀抱一边拿眼睛偷瞄Jared。男孩的脸涨得通红，这可不是他能预见的巧合。

男人这才看到一边站着的Jared，“这位是你的朋友？”

Jared长了张嘴。

“他是我的男友Jay。”Jensen突然挽住Jared的手臂，“而且他已经替我们预定了座位。Jay，这位是Joe，我生意上的老搭档。”

“噢，Jay，你可真有眼光，两者都是。”Joe用力握了握Jared的手，在Jared还没反应过来之前就已经亲自带领他们穿过层层人群走入餐厅。

Jared的脑海反复回荡着“男友”这个词，Jensen叫了他好几声都反应不过来。

*

“他叫我‘我的男友’。”Jared说。

“这不是一直都是你的愿望吗？”

“我是说，他叫我‘我的男友’，在我们约会的时候。我带他去一家牛排餐厅，结果发现那是他经常去的，有个西班牙佬冲上来抱住他像是他们认识了很多年并且和我完全就是两个世界，我穿着西装就像是……像是毕业舞会上借了姑父的不合身西装的蠢货，我没想要那么多因为我知道那不可能成真，我们之间有问题，他会厌恶我的。但是突然之间，他叫我，‘我的男友’，Chad，他叫我‘我的男友’。”

“深呼吸！我的上帝啊，你看起来要哭了。搞什么啊Jay，我以为你在为他疯狂。”

“操，我确实为了他要疯了。我该怎么办……”

*

“我叫他‘我的男友’。”Jensen说。

“哇——哦——dude, 这可是件新鲜事。我还以为你要再找个互相打掩饰的女孩直到终老呢。”

“我很有弹性的。但问题是，Danneel，我叫他‘我的男友’，仅仅是一次普通约会的时候，我们甚至还没上床。”

“你是被下咒了还是怎么样？”

Jensen若有所思地摇头，“我想我只是一瞬间无法忍受他失望难受的眼神……”

“好吧，和小男孩谈恋爱就会这样。虽然我觉得答案不仅仅是这样，但你得自己想清楚。”

“整个问题非常复杂，我想我不知道该怎么办了……”

*

“你再说一次？”

“杀了我吧。”

Chad用一副“无药可救”的表情盯着Jared瞧，“你爱上了他，而你觉得他喜欢的是你的钱。”

Jared打了个冷战，“不，Jensen不是那样的人。他喜欢的是我的谎言，而那都不是真的。”

Chad叹了口一起，朝酒保打了个响指，“给这个家伙满上酒杯。”

Jared没再拒绝。Chad拍了拍他的肩膀，在他一饮而尽紧接着被呛到之后。

“你得把所有的实情都告诉我，如果你真的想要我帮助你，不要隐瞒，因为你现在确实需要帮助。”

*

一个月前。

Jared被车窗外的女孩抛了个媚眼，这已经是第三个了。

他知道那不是因为他本人，至少他在校园就从未有过这种待遇。他礼貌地朝对方微笑，之后发动车子向前飞驰。

引擎传来正常运转的、富有规律的震动声。

车子刚修好Jared就跃跃欲试地想要替他老爸开上路检测，毕竟这可是好车。他的老爸同意了，意有所指地警告Jared不能开它出去约会女孩，毕竟客户随时都可能来修车厂把它取回去。

Jared只是单纯地喜欢车。而且他不喜欢女孩。但是他巧妙地转移了话题，直到他老爸把车钥匙隔空抛给他。

夜色逐渐降落，伴随着越来越大的雨滴，Jared在市区里不敢开得太快，打着方向盘决定往回修车厂的路开去。

又一个红灯让他被迫停了下来。与此同时他被路边一个张望的身影吸引了目光。一个穿着大衣淋着雨的男人一脸惊讶地与Jared对视，隔着雨幕和玻璃窗，Jared的心脏被狠狠撞击了一下。

他知道那种感觉，他知道他是。有些时候Jared穿过校园，当他和某些家伙擦肩而过的时候，他隐约知道他们也是“同类”，不仅仅是神情动作气味，他就是知道。但这又和之前那些心领神会不完全一样。Jared狠狠盯紧男人的大衣，某种代表命运的象征在他身后对他穷追猛打。

他摇下车窗，“需要帮忙吗？”

男人上下打量车子，然后又上下打量车里的Jared，他有些惊讶地挑眉，“这是台好车。”

几乎是出于下意识的习惯，“6.75升W126.0T双涡轮增压发动机，8AT变速箱，百里加速4.34秒。”Jared顿了顿，有些不好意思，“我是说，它确实是一台好车。”

男人挑了挑眉没有说话。仅仅是这一个动作都令Jared开始舌头打结，他不敢看对方的眼睛，“你想搭个便车吗？雨越下越大了。”

男人上了车，他的肩膀和头发湿漉漉的，带着一股湿润清新的雨气。Jared深吸了一口气，扭头看到男人正双眼含笑地回望着自己。

“我叫Jensen。”

“…J,Jared。”

“坏天气。”

“好运气。”Jared说完突然脸红了，他差点把蹩脚的搭讪说出口，“我是指……well……”

叫Jensen的男人微笑，与此同时露出一种微妙的神情，某种同类相遇时的了然，在Jared看来甚至还带着点调情的意味，“噢，对我来说确实是运气不赖。”他拖长音调缓慢地说。

隔了几秒，红灯转绿，Jared整个人突然呼出一口气，“我想说，嗯……我是说，碰巧遇见你是我的运气如果能有你的电话话号码就更好了……”

“哇哦，你紧张得快超速了，你一定很少说这些话对不对？”

Jared咬紧嘴唇懊恼地皱眉，对他来说确实是第一次。如果他能够像Chad……不，像Chad那样又太过了，如果他能像大多数男孩那样有与生俱来的天赋就好了，Chad是怎么形容来着，“狩猎本能”。

“老天，我不该笑你的，其实我也很久没约会过了，你知道的，工作，工作，工作，”Jensen飞快地撇了撇嘴，突然之间他看起来和Jared一样年轻了，“你瞧，我的表现也不怎么样，如果我们之间隔着两部手机来往我相信情况会好很多。”

Jared的笑容依然有点虚弱，但与此同时一股暖流融化了他僵硬的身体，“我猜你不太会喜欢用emoji。”

“嘿，你觉得我有多老？”

Jared想说我才不在乎你的年龄——甚至奇妙地连性别都不在乎了，我只想问你肯不肯和我约会。人类究竟应该遵循何种约定俗成彼此相遇？这个漂亮的男人会答应吗？他会觉得他很奇怪吗？还是会觉得他很可爱？他会想亲他吗？还是只是把他当成一碟助兴小菜？

“你很富有魅力。”Jared说，带着此生最大的赤诚。

“啊，你是第一个这样说的人。”

“No way! But why!”

Jensen露齿一笑，很像某种伏击的夜行动物瞬间亮出爪牙，“很多人怕我。”可Jared只想挣脱安全带抱住他，揉搓他湿漉漉的头发，亲吻他的鼻尖。

他最终一定会收到限制令，带着监控脚镣只能出现在距离男人三百米开外的世界之中。

但Jensen压根没有给Jared继续深想下去的机会，他们不断聊天，车外倾盆大雨，而他们在车内倾倒彼此地人生，恨不得让短短地二十分钟过得像一生那样有意义。他们让彼此笑，微笑，大笑，捧腹大笑，呛出声的笑，Jared感到自己如果之前没有因为晨跑练出腹部肌肉的话，这次和Jensen一起也一定有了。Jensen也跟着笑，比阴云背后的星星还要耀眼。最后一次Jared几乎握不住方向盘的时候，Jensen的手伸了过来，正好覆盖在Jared的右手手背上。

“放松点，小老虎。”

Jared立刻失控得想要加速到120迈。

Jensen到家的时候两个人凝望了很久，狭窄的中间间隙想横亘了一个蠢蠢欲动的休止符。Jared的心脏如飞速摇摆的节拍器，它噗、噗、噗、噗、噗响个不停，像是要坏了一样——别冒傻气，这辆车才刚被修好。

“所以，大学男孩。”Jensen撩了撩头发，将垂落前额的碎发向后爬梳，Jared渴望自己能够从心理学的角度分析这种动作，“谢谢你的热心肠，你拯救了我的西装。”

“别为它担心。”Jared说道，突然之间某个之前消失掉的肿块突然又回来了，“你愿意……”

说些什么。

Jensen的眼神盯紧他的嘴唇。那眼神也在催促。

说些什么。

“你愿意和我约会吗？不是现在，没有雨的某一天。”

Jensen的眼中有一种狡黠俏皮的光芒一闪而过，像Jared终于对上了某句暗语。他走下车，一只手扶住车门，弯下腰朝Jared递来一张名片。

“看在这台好车的份上，约我。”

“等等……可是……”Jared接过名片，还想要说些什么，可Jensen已经小跑着走远了。

Jared提前完成了学科论文，说服他老爸让他试驾了一台好车，并且用这台漂亮火辣的宝贝约了一个更加漂亮火辣的男人。

嗯……忽略掉这台好车并不属于Jared的这个事实之外，Jared今天可真走运。

*

“你错过了坦白的最佳机会？而且还用无数谎言去掩盖它？”

Jared苦闷地替自己辩驳，“我没有……我只是想给他最好的。”

“你带他去Sundance，你他妈的怎么可以还将金钱挥霍在Haight Ashbury那里？这些都是那个叫Jensen的家伙喜欢的是吗？”

“你不懂我的感受……他看起来是那么的……闪耀，你会有种你理应把最好的都给他的感觉。它在我的这里，如此鲜活，Chad，我以前不懂那是什么，但我现在明白了。”

“这下可把自己推入火海啦。”Chad怜悯地叹息，擅自和Jared碰了碰杯之后一饮而尽，“也许你可以退而求其次，不要去想什么爱情，只把它当作是……一场宾利奇遇？尽情享受良宵就好？”

Jared趴在吧台上，他没有再喝酒，而且心脏很疼。他早就知道Chad是对的——关于Jensen约会的对象并非是Jared，而是一个Jared虚构出来的富家公子Jared。而他只是想从别人口中听到那千万分之一的别的可能。

他想立刻打电话给Jensen告诉他全部，但他甚至没亲吻过Jensen。

他唾弃自己的灵魂和全部。

“嘿Jay，也许现在说这个有点不合时宜，”羞愧从Chad的脸上一闪而过，他站起身，局促不安地挠了挠头发，“可我需要离开了。”他的身后突然冒出了一个Jared从未见过的女孩，Chad如此熟练地将她揽入怀中。

Jared虚弱地笑了笑，“去做你的坏男孩吧。”

“可你……你确定你可以照顾好自己？”

“我二十一了亲爱的，以防你不知道。”

“别这样，也许你可以瞧瞧别的家伙，总有一个会合你胃口。”

“嘿，我认识一个很辣的家伙，叫Tom，他今天也来了。”女孩热情地为Jared介绍道。

Jared谢绝了女孩，甚至没有往她指的方向偏倚一下脑袋。是事实，他清楚地意识到自己真正想要的什么。

*

他们从荣誉军团博物馆走出来之后，Jared牵着Jensen的手在海边散步。就在刚才他们在罗丹的“吻”前进行了第一次接吻，那枚吻一触即发，碰触了瞬间又立刻凋零。因为太多人看着他们而Jensen埋下脑袋只露出一点发红的耳根。

“操。”

Jared揶揄，“第一次？”实际上他捏住Jensen的手也在不停地冒汗。

Jensen将手里的面包碎片用力抛给海鸥，然后挑衅地看向Jared，“你可以再试一次，Cherry Pie，然后你会知道我们之中究竟谁才是第一次。”

Jared没让Jensen把最后一个音节说完整。他低下头，滚烫干燥的嘴唇贴向对方。Jensen的嘴唇柔软得像个梦，Jared低沉地呻吟了一下，猛地抓住Jensen的肩膀，可Jensen这次没有再向后逃离而是仰头更加贴近青涩的大男孩，他张开嘴唇，用湿润的舌尖诱惑男孩模仿他的动作。Jared含住他的舌尖吸吮，突然捧住Jensen的脸颊长驱直入地加深了那个吻，他狠狠地闯入，彻底打乱了Jensen的节奏，他们在沙滩上肆无忌惮地亲吻直到嘴唇红肿刺痛。

“……难以置信，”Jensen喃喃自语，翠绿的双眼前蒙了一层水雾，Jared划开迷雾，隐约看到了一丝渴求的痕迹。

“我的舌头能给樱桃梗打结。”Jared伸出舌尖炫耀，这是他儿时和堂兄妹比赛时学会的技能，想不到十几年后真正派上了用场。

Jensen眯起眼睛，“听着，”他声音里带上了凶狠的威胁，Jared在感到敬畏的同时某种热辣的热潮贯穿了他的全身令他下腹炙热，“我从没和大学生约会过，但成年人的约会，我得告诉你，小子，我们现在需要直接跳过puppy love，它很棒，但我这里有些问题需要你处理一下，如果你愿意的话。”

Jared的大脑一片空白，如果他没猜错的话，Jensen的意思是……

Jensen贴近他，双手环住他的脖子挂在他身上缓慢地磨蹭，“比起咖啡屋，你猜猜我们更加需要什么？”

“Jen…”噢。操。噢。Jen。

“我知道你是第一次，从我第一次坐上车我就知道了，大甜心。我为此还特地……”他的声音彻底带上了情欲，“替自己润滑了。”

“你……你……Jen……”Jared的手被牵引着放到Jensen的屁股上，他没想到……不，其实他有偷偷想过，不止一次，不止一种，可是他从未觉得自己有梦想成真的一天。他下意识地揉捏Jensen的臀部，牛仔裤的空间立刻变得更加紧张，他呻吟了一声，无论如何就是停不了手。

“我在看莫奈的时候，那液体湿润了我的内裤。”Jensen邪恶地笑了，彻底展露了自己的本性。

“操。”

“是的宝贝，这正是我们想要做的，我们何不去到那辆该死的车子上找点成年人的乐子呢？”

Jared全身开始颤抖，“Jen…”

Jensen有些吃惊地挑眉，“我知道你很激动宝贝。”

“我有些事情要和你坦白……”说这句话的时候，Jared感觉自己的世界正濒临崩塌。

*

“最后他用完了车上的所有纸巾，但并不是为了擦拭我们身体上彼此溅射的体液。”Jensen懊恼地低吼，而号称要做他gay中密友的女士，Danneel，差点笑得从高跟鞋上掉下来。

“你让可怜的大狗狗太有压力了, you evil kitty.”

“我只是想……我不知道，也许我只是觉得他很好玩。”

“Fuck that Ackles,”Danneel说，“你为他放弃了加班，这说明了一切。”

“再说一次，我是个人类。”

“在次之前我可不觉得。是谁要为了男孩的野营梦开始休之前从未有过的年假？”

“你只是在让我心怀愧疚。”

“错，我只是最近太过幸福想把爱与和平传递人间。宝贝，让我们坦诚一点吧，你爱惨了他。”

“你就尽管胡说吧，顶多只是还……蛮喜欢。”Jensen说完这句，才发现这又是Danneel的一个营销陷阱——故意说一个远高于预期的价格，接下来再说一个稍高却能被接受的价格，操蛋的心理战。

而事实上是，Jensen甚至觉得“蛮喜欢”这个价格比他的预期还要低了……不止一点。

Danneel开始微笑并且得寸进尺，“事实上你开始不安了。你早就应该像你的宝贝一样坦诚自己，而不该这样戏弄他，因为最终心疼的还是你自己。”

“你该去做你的工作了。”

“你也是，Ackles，”她一边走出Jensen的办公室一边说，“好好工作少看手机。对了，你的大甜心几天不敢联络你了？”

Jensen砰的一声关上了办公室的门。

*

“好好工作少看手机。”

Jared在老爸的提醒下愁眉苦脸地将手机放回工作服里。他已经三天没有联系Jensen了，当他将所有有意无意的欺骗尽数坦白之后，Jensen只是轻描淡写地说了一句：

“噢，我不认为这是个大问题。”

Jared猜测可能自己抽噎的声音太大导致Jensen并没有听清他在说什么。

如何说的再见Jared已经不记得了，Jared不知道Jensen的那句“下次再见”到底是客套还是真心，他更加不敢问。因为再也没有比那次月会更糟糕的了。他能够排到第几？第一？第二？开玩笑，只是倒数的那种吧。

“那家伙需要来提走他的车，两个多月了，我们这里可不是免费停车坪。”Garry一边在表格上勾勾画画一边自言自语道，Jared心不在焉地在角落里应和。

“实在很抱歉，Padalecki先生，最近有非常重要的事情需要我全力以赴。”

熟悉的声音引起了Jared的注意。当他抬起头的时候他看到Jensen正站在他面前。

“J…Jen…Jensen？！”Jared越过Garry怀疑的目光，几乎狂喜地从座椅上站了起来朝Jensen小跑过去，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“你们认识？”Garry有些吃惊。

“你们……”Jared也有些迟疑，而Jensen则调皮地朝他咧咧嘴。

“不仅仅是认识，先生。”Jensen说着接过粉色的修车凭证，“那是一个非常有趣的故事。”

“Jared，我非常好奇这个故事。”Garry说着，见Jared仍然呆在原地没有动作，他提醒道，“嘿！醒醒大个子。快把那台宾利的车钥匙还给车主。”

“你是……”

Jensen歪了歪脑袋，“我是。”

“你真的是……”

“我确定我是。”

“你一直都……”

“我一直都知道。”

“Fuck!”

“Now？”这个词Jensen悄悄用口型对Jared无声地说道。

说不清是谁先开始笑的。Jared本来不应该那么高兴，但过去两个月的一幕幕场景在他的脑海里重放，每一个细节都被放大了以供Jared仔细揣摩——Jensen站在雨夜里朝他投来微妙的目光；Jensen询问他的名字；Jensen熟练地拉开手臂箱，他的墨镜至今还躺在那个盒子里；Jensen一直没有来拿车子直到期限的最后一天；Jensen在安慰他的时候似乎有说一句“我非常非常喜欢你”。而现在Jensen在他面前捧腹大笑，像一个偷吃了鱼的得意洋洋的猫。Jared想揪他的尾巴更想把他抱进怀里替他梳毛。

“谁来告诉我究竟发生了什么？”Garry摊开两只手问道。

这两个家伙终于暂时止住了笑意，欢乐的泡泡在他们的胃里打滚。“噢，老爸，我得和你介绍一下，”Jared把车钥匙隔空抛给了Jensen，“这位Ackles先生，他是……”

“我是他的男朋友，先生。”Jensen稳稳地接住了钥匙，轻快地补充了后半句。

 

第三个故事·fin·


	4. 酒后的事就只让酒精知道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎想杜撰的小破车  
> Public sex, blow job 

Kripke有时候就像是你初中时期的法语老师，每当你准备爱上他的那一刻他总会想方设法不让你如愿以偿。是的，就是这样。他们已经经历了几场不能算是争吵的“辩论”，即使最终成果不错，但所有人都无法不承认他们会感到疲倦——精疲力竭。

在这样情况下，在万圣节偷光Kripke办公室所有含酒精的瓶瓶罐罐突然变得理所当然起来，来吧，他们已经不再像前几季那样资金紧张了。Kripke不会介意的——也许他的头发会介意，不过看他一边把脑袋探出窗户一边撕扯头发大吼大叫也挺有活力，寒冷的温哥华需要这样的Kripke，而Jensen和Jared不介意被叫成“bitch”和“jerk”，不过在Collins加入进来之后，Kripke开始分不清那些恶作剧是来自谁了（Jared嫁祸给Misha，Misha嫁祸给Jensen，而作为替好友报复，Jared会加倍地嫁祸给Misha，完美的生物链）。

所以故事就这样发生了。他们在剧组短时间地分食一个硕大的南瓜派作为庆祝，为了避免派砸脸（“Jared！”“Sorry buddy!”）事故的发酵他们主动上缴了杯子里的酒精。接下来一些自称为“年轻人”的家伙（Sorry Jim）借了一辆SUV皮卡冲进了距离最近的酒吧。Richard坚持要带上自己的吉他弹弹唱唱，于是他们坐在皮卡上看起来就像是流浪马戏团或者吉普赛部落大迁徙那样。Jensen说他们一路上一定把全加拿大的Wendigo都吵醒了。

“这样我们就分不清谁是真的Wendigo，谁是……是——嗝，是万圣节扮演的了。”Jared靠在Jensen的肩膀上胡言乱语。

“老兄，你真不该抢了我的那半杯。”Jensen翻了个白眼，在他身边几乎所有人都在齐声唱着“Red River Valley”，老天，这本来没什么，但Misha……噢他们的老朋友，无论他是做政客还是做演员，上帝保佑他千万不要去做歌手，或者他自己就该开创一个派别。当Jensen忍不住说出来的时候Misha毫不在意地给了他一个中指并且瞬间抬高了音量。

“嘿，你这个牛牛牛牛仔小哥儿。”Jared笑嘻嘻地挥舞双手，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得Jensen直打喷嚏。今天是万圣节，瞧瞧着满酒吧的猫女郎，Jensen觉得自己腰间的马刺和脚上的牛仔靴变得一点也不突兀。Jared自己就穿着麋鹿戏服，此时正满头大汗地黏在Jensen的皮肤上，像一块硕大的毛毯，南方口音重得像是他们刚见面那会儿。Jensen不知道为啥有点想笑，不是咧嘴的那种，而是毫无形象地哈哈大笑。他一定也喝醉了，他想到了Jared的小Sammy造型，妹妹头小狗眼大高个，Jensen如果想揍他的脸得踮起脚，如果想摸他脑袋得跳起来（都没发生过）。

这个时候不知道是Rich还是Gab提出要回剧组偷酒，Jared发誓，绝对不是Jensen和他，Jensen正忙于把脸深深深深深深地埋进Jared的头发里，而Jared正和他打赌他没有换柑橘香味的香波。

“你们在干什么？”

Jensen被这句话惊醒，像一只刚把头伸出弹壳的、毛茸茸的、懵懂的小鸡仔一样瞪大眼睛看着这个世界，所有人都像是一幅要走的样子站起来，笑容还没来得及褪去，疑惑爬上他们的脸庞，Jared意识到在上一秒他们正在凝视彼此并且越来越近。

“糖屑。”Jared粘下Jensen嘴边不存在的一点，当他站起身的时候他把食指尖放进嘴里轻轻吮吸，如果不是Jensen本身带着甜味的话，那一定是他今天下午吃糖之后又没洗手。

事后想起来，这颗不存在的糖屑一定被下了什么魔咒，毕竟在他们身边曾经走过一个带毡帽的女巫曾看着Jensen露齿一笑。

但现在谁没意识到半小时之后将会发生什么。Clif没有沾酒精，于是他负责将一票快乐的男男女女载回剧组。在拖车外面点燃的篝火旁，更多红酒被灌进胃里。他们开始在闲聊的间隙心不在焉地玩一些高中之后就不再玩的游戏。

一开始只是在旋转瓶子的时候彼此亲吻脸颊，Jared亲吻了Jensen不过Jensen亲吻了Kelly。但几轮之后Misha带头决定玩得更大。当Misha朝Jared如同恶魔（认清楚你的角色Collins！）般的微笑的时候，Jared慵懒地浸泡在酒精中的大脑短暂地清醒了一瞬。

这是个报复吗？他绝望地看向Misha。

Misha给了他一个绝对肯定的眼神。

噢上帝。Jared想要获得一个时间定格的超能力，哪怕用他最喜欢的发带作为交换。

但游戏继续了。Jared绝望地看了Jensen一眼，噢这是谁家的迷失在德州荒野里的漂亮的小牛仔……咦？他又绝望地看了面前越转越慢的玻璃瓶，他现在拿起来用力砸自己的脑袋伪装成一个醉酒事故还来得及吗？

噢。已经太迟了。

Jared知道什么叫墨菲定律，曾经有几个早晨他起床起晚了，下楼发现起居室里只剩下Jensen留给他的告诉他先去剧组的纸条，因为这个而郁郁寡欢而煎糊鸡蛋，冲出家门接连遇到红灯，冲到剧组在哄笑中才发现自己穿了两双不一样的鞋。

当时Jared是怎么想的来着？讨厌。没有Jensen和摩卡的早晨一切都不对了。

Misha开口，“真心话还是大冒险？”

“我不是故意关掉你的暖气的。”Jared小声嘟囔。

“噢，Padalecki，”Misha露出兴致盎然的神色，“那。都。过去。了。真心话还是大冒险？”

“我也不是故意在你的咖啡里撒盐。”

“说真的那还挺好喝。”

“来呀Jay，别那么玩不起！”女孩们起哄道。

“好吧，好吧。”Jared知道如果他选择真心话他会面临什么，一次失败的告白，一个破碎的友情，一颗永远无法愈合的心灵创伤，也许还包括一项悲壮的自杀活动——天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊光是想想那个场景Jared就要羞愧到死掉。

他还想和Jensen做朋友，一辈子的那种，如果可以他还可以说服他买相邻的两个房子。而现在他还想肆无忌惮地拥抱他，借着醉意亲吻他的皮肤，想在两个人合租的房子里假装毫不在意地偷瞥Jensen从浴室出来之后湿漉漉的赤裸的肩膀和后背。

Misha Collins，求你了，Jared想，他也只想拥有这些微小的、足以让他在九十岁的时候能够坐在摇椅上痴痴傻笑的记忆而已。

“大冒险。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“嗯……一个好选择。让我想想能够要求你做什么好。”Misha故意折磨着大个子，他把连体戏服的鹿角帽子往后推，焦躁而彷徨地左顾右盼。

“来点带劲的，Misha，别让我们失望！”

Jared捂住脸，“我恨你们所有人。”

“我们爱你，大宝贝。”

Misha的眼睛瞄准了Jensen，Jared这才发现Jensen已经撑着脑袋开始打盹。“不不不不不不——”Jared无声地做着口型，然后Misha眼睛一亮。

“和Jensen有关的一件事怎么样？”他看起来洞悉了Jared的一切，“替我拔一根Jensen的毛发？”

“噢————”

“我是说，一根除了头发之外的毛发。”Misha补充道，Jared上一秒才安放的心脏猛地被提了起来。

“你要Jensen的毛发做什么混蛋？”Jared粗声粗气地开口，“这……这太kinky了！”

“不会是那些你想做的任何一样。”Misha压低声音朝Jared眨眼。

“我什么都没想！”Jared立刻反驳。

“这就对了，”Misha咧嘴笑了，“别玩不起啊Padalecki。”

Jared吞咽着，他知道Jensen的身体有多干净，字面意义上的。每逢剧歇期之后Jared总要和自己的毛发作斗争，但Jensen就有站在旁边看着Jared被石蜡折磨得鬼哭狼嚎的时候一边耻笑他一边拿出手机录视频的资本。

也许腿毛是个不错的选择，Jared心想。当他弯腰脱掉Jensen的短靴的时候Jensen醒了过来，发出一阵像是猫咪被抚摸的呼噜声。

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww他真的太可爱了！！！”一边醉醺醺的Zabrina对同样醉醺醺的Kelly咬耳朵。

“噢宝贝，他们可都很可爱。”

Jared知道可爱不应该形容男人，但他这回神奇地对此感到一丝丝骄傲。他把手指伸进Jensen的牛仔裤裤管，颤抖地紧闭双眼，他的Jensen双腿光滑，像牛奶又像他妈的丝绸。

“我不能做这个！”他颤抖地扭头对Misha说。

Rich大笑，“老兄，你真的喝醉了。”

但Jared知道自己要面对的何止是喝醉了那么简单。Jensen伸展着身体，眼前像蒙了层雾似的盯着Jared瞧，嘴角挂着一个歪斜又轻盈的笑容。该死，他看起来就像是个梦。一个但凡只瞧上一眼就会让Jared立刻硬到发疼的他妈的该死的他真的不想再洗内裤的梦。

“继续啊，继续啊，你应该往上摸一点。”Misha的声音变得遥远。Jared的大脑完全感召了这个呼唤。他卷起Jensen的裤腿，手掌轻而易举地捧起了他的小腿肚。

“你这个混蛋。”Jensen笑得眯起了眼，“你是在挠我痒痒吗？”

“是的。”Jared低沉地回答，他的手在Jensen外露的皮肤上巡游滑行，那如同在乞力马扎罗山的初雪上蹒跚行走，有种随时丧生的惊心动魄，“Ackles.”噢，Jensen Ackles，我的Jensen。

“Jay——”Jensen的手指在Jared的脸颊弹跳舞蹈，“Jay——你需要刮胡子了毛毛怪。”

“这是……这是新一集的怪物吗？”Jared一掌抓住了Jensen的膝盖骨，奇妙的凸起顶住他的掌心，他又再一次顺着Jensen的腿滑下，然后再一次向上摸。他想念Jensen那条带着破洞的滑稽裤子，他总是戏弄地戳着Jensen大腿上的洞洞，只是为了好玩（Jensen脸红的样子很好玩，Jensen骂人的样子也同样好玩）。

“这是常驻怪物，你没看剧本吗，演员？”

“当然，毕竟我是一个很坏很坏，很调皮的演员。”Jensen嘴角的坏笑更大的，有一个原因是他在挑逗Jared，这不可能……那么另一个原因就是，Jared在不知不觉间离Jensen更近了。

“我该怎么办。”他绝望地低语。

“惩罚我？让我想想，大冒险？是不是？我们正在玩这个？我的男孩可以要求我做任何事情不是吗？”

他们可真是都喝醉了。

但有些人可没那么醉。原本正在闲聊的人们逐渐被那边的情况所吸引，“那两个家伙……等等……他妈的他们是在搞什么鬼！”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘——”Misha手忙脚乱地翻着手机，说实话他确实没想到事情会变成这样。这很有趣并且有点……咳……不可否认他的男孩们还有点过分的火辣。

“你、你刚才让他们……嗝……让他们在我们面前亲热了吗？”

“你知道的，催化剂什么的……”Misha压低声音回答道，“我只是没想到……嗯……”他耸了耸肩，他发誓一开始他只是想开个玩笑。对天发誓，他最开始真的没把Jared的那点小心思当真。只是看看现在，Jared整个人趴在Jensen身上，那搞笑的戏服几乎将他和那个漂亮牛仔一起遮住。

“我需要完成……我是说，一个任务，我需要好好找一找。我想有个地方会有我需要的东西。”Jared含混不清地嘟囔着，在阴暗的角落里他开始拉扯Jensen的皮带扣，腰带上的饰物因为他的撕扯叮当直响。他突然僵住了。

“Jensen？伙计？”

“嗯？”Jensen半眯着眼盯着Jared脸上虚空的一点。

Jared弯起关节，轻轻地、不确定地抓了抓Jensen裤子上上明显凸起。

“嗯……”Jensen挺起腰，发出一阵令Jared半个身子都失去知觉的呻吟，“……做任何你需要的，我的朋友。”他的胯部磨蹭着Jared的手，一下又一下，Jared的手很大，像他本人一样大，极少数的几次，Jensen盯着这只手总是陷入恍惚。而他的双手环住Jared的后颈，手指拉扯Jared的头发。

“我。的。天。”Kevin在一旁捂住了眼睛，“我想一定是太醉了。”

“是的！噢！上帝！”Jensen开始扭动，当他最好的朋友在所有朋友兼同事面前将他压在身下，很难说这是一个什么体验。Jensen知道自己不应该几种酒掺在一起喝，但他仍然那么做了，在酒吧他差点和Jared接吻的时候他就应该打住。他已经……呃……他已经不年轻了。

Jared硬得发疼，他一开始只是想着就只是一下，悄悄的，隐秘的，没有人会发现，他也不会酿成什么悲剧。当他压下身体，束缚在裤子里的阴茎撞击在Jensen的大腿根。“是的……是的……”然后一次又一次，Jared喘着粗气，他根本停不下来，只能像个第一次发现手淫乐趣的男孩一样疯狂而快速地沉沦下去，Jensen睁着眼，在黑暗中闪着光，像迸裂的焰火。

“爱你……爱你……Jen……”Jared猛地顿住了，Jensen半撑起身子，直勾勾地瞪着他。Jared立刻被扔进了想象中的冰窟，“我是说……我没有……”

“你……”

Jared需要做什么来堵住Jensen短暂的清醒，他不应该听到这句话，该死该死该死，就算是在浴室Jared都不敢轻易说出口，他甚至不敢和Jensen睡一个房间（或者他压根就不会睡着），就怕自己在梦中嘴巴背叛了自己。他……他……

“啊！”Jensen大叫了一声，听起来就像是被Jared突然下滑的身体给杀死了。但没有。Jared绝对不会这样做，他在选择亲吻Jensen堵住他的嘴、立刻逃走和转移Jensen注意力之中选择了最后一项。他完全没有脱掉别的家伙的内裤的经验，但这次他火急火燎地一气呵成，Jensen的阴茎就湿漉漉的就像他本人一样令人嗓子发干，Jared只是稍微伸出舌头舔了一下就闭上眼睛往喉咙里塞。

“Jay……fuck……Jay……”Jensen的大腿在Jared固定的手中微微颤抖。

“唔……”Jared感到自己被噎了一下，短暂地将Jensen湿润的阴茎吐出来之后，还没等Jensen发出抱怨，他再次深呼一口气将它含到了底。

“操，Jay……这……”一部分的Jensen清楚地意识到发生了什么事。而其余的99%的Jensen Ackles正在Jared吸老二的嘴巴和舌头之下几乎爽得要死掉，尽管他的内裤边缘勒在他紧绷的阴囊上，尽管噢上帝该死的Jared在他的弯弯色情罗圈腿上快速地冲刺着。

Jared紧闭双眼，他千万分之一的梦想居然成真。Jensen在他身下像一块热吱吱的黄油，他用力吸吮Jensen，想把一切他知道的不知道的经历过的没经历过的都给他。当他操进Jensen的腿，那双被他撸起裤管的光滑的腿，哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦上帝，他想到什么时候他真的能够操进Jensen的身体，他好想一边操他一边亲吻他，他还想听Jensen说……爱他。

Kelly崩溃地大喊大叫，多愁善感的眼泪因为酒精而淌下脸庞，“这会被狗仔拍到的，然后我们这部剧就会陷入终结，然后我们会被停播失业，最后我只能沦落到去《吸血鬼日记》的剧组打杂噢老天他们就不能去开个房吗？！”

“他们一定是太醉了！Jay去年还有过未婚妻来着！Sandra是吗？”

“她……咳，她因为‘某种原因’分手了，据我所知。”

“你什么都不知道！别骗我了！”

“噢小姑娘，我知道得可比你多得多。比如说我知道你是如此迷恋Jensen。抱歉孩子，再开一瓶酒？”

“无论如何我们都得分开他们……这太……我是说，太不得体了！这可是公共场合！”

“是的，我们应该去分开他们。”

Jensen突然用力抱住Jared毛茸茸的大脑袋，细碎的呻吟从他微张的嘴唇泄出。所有人都僵住了动作，诡异的安静在深夜中蔓延，除了……就是除了……别说了。他们明天醒来还要共事呢。

“咳……好吧，我想……嗯……我开始头痛了，我要回我的拖车睡一觉了。”

“你呢？”

“我和Zabrina一起。”

“我们需要帮他们留一条毯子吗？”

“我觉得我们保持安静地离开就好。”

“确保我们不会醉到把什么奇怪的东西发到社交网络，我们会被CW尸骨无存地干掉。”

“明白。”

“嘘……走吧……”

“等等我的吉他！”

“散了散了……”

* * *

Misha在头痛欲裂中恢复知觉，发现自己正躺在公寓门前的皱缩着的地毯上。“What…”他不记得自己有喝得那么醉过，短暂的愣神之后他发现自己完全忘了昨天晚上发生了什么。但当务之急的是他需要数以吨计的阿司匹林。

他呻吟着，爬起来一边翻找医药盒一边划动手机。他看到一个陌生的视屏安静地躺在他的储存条里，乖巧地等待着他点开。

“这是什么纪念录像？”Misha短促地笑了笑，有时候他真的非常高兴能够加入到SPN这个大家庭来，即使是包括Jared和Jensen的那些讨喜的恶作剧在内。

门铃突然叮咚叮咚地响了起来。“马上来！”他跑去开门。

“请问你是Misha Collins先生？”身穿制服的男人问道。

“是的。”

“这是给你的急件。”

Misha看到信封上潦草凌乱的Jensen Ackles的署名的时候感觉有些莫名，他们两个小时之后就会碰头。他撑开信封，“什么鬼……”里面什么都没有，只有一根毛发缓缓飘落到地板上。

Misha一时间感觉自己的脑壳更疼了，说真的，他很欣赏男孩们的恶作剧天赋，“只是不是现在……”他呻吟着将信封扔进垃圾桶。

他匆忙换洗一身酒臭赶到现场，不远处Erik的咆哮正在摧毁Misha的神经，他蹒跚地往前走，男孩们正低头站在他面前强忍笑意地低着脑袋，活生生再现中学校长室的经典镜头。

“嘿——”Misha想上去打圆场，只是……只是……

背对着他的男孩们还没发现他的存在。稍矮的那个勾起手指，轻轻地划过高个的手心，Misha忍不住屏住呼吸。Jared全身紧绷，一把抓住了Jensen的食指，Jensen下意识地挣脱，却被另一个傻小子用力攥紧，怎么都挣不开。

Misha缩着脖子溜走了。他想Jensen也不怎么想睁开。向上帝发誓，他和这个漂亮的伙计掰过手腕，老天，之后的几天他都要开始怀疑自己得了腕管综合征。Jensen的力气可不止这么一丁点。

“嗨Misha！”

“嗨Kelly！”Misha朝他们的服装师打招呼。

“难熬的一天不是吗？”Kelly朝他做了个鬼脸，然后转身熟练地替他挑拣服装，“我只记得我们从酒吧走出来，我完全喝断片了。”

“差不多。头痛快把我折磨哭了，不过我想我们都能想到办法克服的。”

“阿司匹林？我甚至觉得我不再年轻了。我刚来SPN的时候才二十三岁，我们总是聚在一起通宵畅饮欢乐。老天，这么长的时间眨眼就过去了。”

Misha挑眉，他突然很好奇男孩们是不是一开始就这么要好。他花了足够多的时间在互联网上找乐子，看了足够多奇思妙想的粉丝作品。但没有人能够真正知道男孩们的故事。

“Erik又在发脾气了？”

Misha的脸上浮现出狡黠的微笑，“只可惜我们都不知道昨晚发生了什么。”

“这真是太遗憾了。好了，”她把熨好的衣服递给Misha，“我得让你去化妆了，确保你脸上的闪粉不会蹭到布料好吗？”

“噢，你知道我爱你的。”Misha给了朋友一个拥抱然后走出拖车。

走到半路他突然想到手机里的视频。他把它从裤兜里逃出来，“让我来瞧瞧昨晚究竟发生了……”他的眼睛盯着屏幕，然后逐渐瞪大——

“What The…”

 

第四个故事·fin·


	5. 秘密花园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常规心智警告。

Jensen结结巴巴地说要去“那个地方”却又说不清楚，于是Jared陪伴他最好的朋友Jensen淌入小溪，他听到对方小声地抱怨着，关于他的黄色雨鞋被灌进了水，它们把他的脚趾打湿了。

Jensen这么说着，另一只脚即将踏下浮在水面的鹅卵石。Jared抢先一步抓住他的手腕，两个人剧烈地摇晃了几下，险些一起掉进水流里，Jared喘了口气，感受到Jensen的身体紧贴着自己的胸膛大笑，隔着衣服都清晰传来的震动令他差点再次松手。那可不行。那绝对不行。他对自己说。

“你越来越笨重了。”Jensen指出。

“你也越来越伶牙俐齿了，”Jared回答，“而且我确实比之前要高了。你应该这样形容我才对。”

Jensen努力思考了一秒，在这期间Jared将他背到了身上，Jensen并不轻，再真实不过地坠在手里。Jared的双手抓住他的大腿往上颠了颠，Jensen惊叫了一声，立刻不客气地翘起小腿想要踢Jared，当然这个姿势他无法如愿。Jared低着头，黄色的雨鞋太大了，不知道最原本的主人是Josh的还是Ackles爸爸的，它们现在在Jensen的小腿上晃荡着，Jared能顺着鞋筒内侧看到他突起的脚踝。水花伴随着他们前行的动作溅到Jared的脸上，就那么一点点，凉冰冰的，Jared这才感觉到自己的脸先前几乎火辣辣地刺痛着。他看起来一定糟糕又狼狈，又饥渴又疲惫。Jared这么想着，抓住Jensen大腿的手收紧了片刻，又害怕被察觉地立刻松开。

“你确定是这条路吗？”Jared打破沉默，因为Jensen的呼吸近在咫尺，他的脸毫不设防地贴在Jared的脖子处，Jared喘着粗气趟过溪流，岸边粗粝的鹅卵石踩在脚底，Jared吃痛地背着Jensen跳来跳去，Jensen环住他的脖子，在他的背上剧烈颠簸，双腿纯洁地夹紧，喘息喷洒在Jared的颈侧。

操。Jared在心里暗骂。不。他不在Jensen面前说这些，他的玩伴在这方面的模仿能力总是特别高——Jensen瞪着一双清澈懵懂的眼睛说脏话特别辣是一回事，但是当着两家人的面说出来所有人都不赞同地扭头看向Jared又是另一回事了。

Jensen点头，“那边。”他替Jared拿鞋子的那只手竖起一根手指指向丛林中某一条幽深的小路，“我确定是在那边。”Jared继续走过去。落叶簌簌飘落，铺开一条延绵的软绵绵的地毯。他没有提出要穿上鞋子，Jensen也没有提出从Jared的后背上下来。Jared赤裸的脚上沾着一丁点泥土枯叶和水珠，每一步都深深地下陷在落叶中。

Jared暗自记下回去的路。他很乐意和Jensen出来玩耍，一如他们从小到大这样，呆在Jensen身边一起发呆看天空都是美好的。他本该去参加一个新生派对的，可他的心被一根长线牵引着，以至于他上完课的下一秒钟就冲上了回家的巴士。“所以，咳，伙计，你最近怎么样？”

“噢，伙计，”Jensen学着Jared说话的语调，他扁扁嘴，“不好，没有Jay什么都不对了。”他抬起腿又放下，双腿前后摇晃着，“为什么你要离开，我好久好久好久都没有见到你了。”

“也没有‘好久好久好久’。”Jared苦笑，“我要去上学宝贝，只要我可以我就会回来，像现在一样，一个星期一次？”

Jensen紧紧地搂住Jared的脖子，“不够！不够！”

“Jen！我快要不能呼吸了！”Jared张大嘴巴发出窒息的哽咽，Jensen放松了一点，但也就只有那么一点。

“你很快就又要离开了。”Jensen失落地说。

“Jen，我很抱歉，但我不会离开你的。”Jared对他说，“我们约定过的。”他也是真的想过，等自己工作了他会让Ackles妈妈让Jensen和自己一起住，他想要照顾他。“Jen？”他等待了一会，“Jensen？说些什么？”

“……约定是可以打破的。”过了好一会Jensen才小声说，“有时候我会顺着那棵树爬到你房间，我在你的床上睡觉，虽然床上没有你。”

在Jared和Jensen的房间之间的窗前连接着一棵古老的梨树，它贯穿了他们的整个童年。当Pada爸爸和Ackles爸爸想要砍掉它做两套漂亮的长椅的时候，两家六个孩子开始了长久的抗议直到大人们放弃那个想法。

前几天Pada妈妈在房间里发现了独自熟睡的Jensen——当然这不是第一次。从此之后她总是偷偷为他留下一扇窗户。没有人说破这件事，鉴于Jensen因为Jared的离开已经哭了太久了。

“我知道亲爱的。”Jared轻声说，在离开家门的那一刻他就开始后悔自己离开那么远去上学，哪怕实际上学校距离家里只有两小时车程。

“你不知道！”Jensen突然生气地尖叫，并且挣扎着想要从Jared的后背上下来。

“嘿！小心！”Jared手一滑，Jensen半摔下来，甩开Jared的手臂踉跄着站稳，“Jen！”

Jensen这下可以直接踢到大高个的小腿了，Jared吃痛地后退半步，他听到Jensen大叫，“我讨厌你这样看我！像我是个蠢货！所以是因为我很蠢吗？所以我不能你一起去读书？”

Jared尖锐地倒抽了一口气，“你绝对不蠢！”他敏锐地捕捉到了什么，双手抓住Jensen的肩膀轻轻摇晃，“Jen？Jen！嘿，看着我，是谁对你说了什么吗？”

Jensen依然把脸扭到一边，几乎自虐地啃咬自己的下嘴唇。Jared伸出手指去掰他的下巴，Jensen低头一口咬住他的手指，眼泪在同一时间滚出眼眶。

Jared不仅仅只是被咬住不放的地方钻心地疼痛，他尝试着把手指抽出来，失败了一次之后他决定维持这样的动作，另一只手则用力把Jensen抱进怀里，“你绝对不蠢宝贝，你知道你是我的珍宝，我的最爱，我最喜欢你，Jen，我绝不会离开你，我……我……操，我爱你。”他抱住柔软的一团，下巴枕在Jensen的头顶上，接着顺其自然地，他在上面落下一个轻飘飘的吻，他相信Jensen不会发现，正如他深信自己说的那些话在Jensen听起来就和Ackles妈妈对他说的一样含义。

许久之后抽噎的声音终于停止了。“……我也爱你。”Jensen小声说，甚至还打了个嗝。他把眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在Jared的外套上，丝毫没有察觉Jared的身体僵硬了一瞬——当然不是因为鼻涕。他吮吸着Jared的手指，抬起脑袋看向眼眶发红的高个男孩，“我梦到过你。”他含糊地说，丝毫不觉得自己给对方带来了怎么样的颠覆，“不只是这样。”

Jared的脑子在Jensen开口的瞬间乱成一团，当Jensen沉迷地吸他的手指就像吸吮……打住打住打住！操！他绝对不能再想下去，尽管他的裤子为此而紧绷了不少。事实上自从他今早见到Jensen的第一刻开始就一直半勃着，当然也不仅仅是今早，这意味着他从发育起就一直选择穿宽松的裤子。“Jensen！”他严厉地开口，手指从Jensen嘴中抽出的前一刻依然忍不住夹住他的舌头翻搅了一阵，Jensen翠绿的眼睛起了迷雾，他仍然半张着嘴唇像是忘了闭合，一根银色的细丝随着Jared的动作被抽出来，在半途中断掉挂在Jensen的嘴唇上。

不要去多想。Jared暗中呵斥。他不可以，更加不能够多想。“有人对你这样做过吗？！”他问道。

“嗯？”Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，该死地好像在回味着什么。

“Jensen！回答我！”Jared又问了一次，Jensen本能地瑟缩了一下。

“你看起来很生气？为什么？”Jensen这么说的时候睫毛上还挂着眼泪，他是真的不知道为什么，眼神里带着控诉，为什么Jared要生他的气。

Jared摸了摸Jensen的脸颊，“我没有生你的气，只我和Josh之前是怎么教你的？”

“嗯……晚上吃完糖果要刷牙？”

“另外一个。”Jared斟酌地说，“这个世界上有很多坏人，坏得超出我们的想象，”他在心里疼痛地补充，这些人里面甚至还包括了他本人，“他们会对你做一些很糟糕的事……”

“噢，”Jensen眨眼，“我没有让任何人碰我。Josh和Jeff一直保护我，Meg和Mac会踢所有人，还有Chris，虽然他们有时候有点烦人，他们总想分散我的注意力，可是有时候我只是想安静地坐着想你。”他说着说着脸红了，想起自己曾经因为一袋甘米熊而短暂地忘记了自己正在为Jared的离开而难过，不过他决定独自保留这个秘密。“Jay，我见过一些人亲吻。我还见过Chris摸一位女士，他把她的衣服脱掉了，他在吸她的胸部然后说一些下流话。但是他们看到我之后就吓跑了。”

Jared放松下来，“噢Jen babe，你不该盯着他们看的。”想象到Chris当时的表情他忍不住笑出声，牵着Jensen的手继续往前闲逛。

Jensen疑惑地皱眉，“也许他们不该在花园里这么做？Jay，他们是在做生孩子的事吗？”

Jared的笑声被猛地噎住了，差点被自己的脚绊倒，“是的。”老天。

“可是我没看到叼着小孩的白鹤？”Jensen很快将这个疑问抛到脑后，“不过，Jay，我必须告诉你一个秘密。”他的声音小了下来，Jared不得不侧耳倾听。

“我那晚梦到你这样对我了。”Jensen凑到他耳边，每一个词的气流都滚烫地喷洒在Jared的耳道里。Jared感到他简直在杀人。Jensen说完之后脸红了，很不好意思地看着Jared，“我连妈咪都没有告诉。”而Jared现在想杀死Chris，“我自己洗了内裤，就像你之前一样。有好几次我钻进你被窝，你的阴茎抵着我的后背，好硬好硬，像烧红的烙铁。Jay，现在我明白那是什么意思了。”

“Jen……”Jared用力攥紧男孩的手，Jensen想要挣脱却又像一点都不想挣脱。

“Jay，”Jensen眼中有一种超脱过往的智慧，Jared从不觉得Jensen蠢，但现在……Jared光是被他的朋友凝望着，就有种被剥开衣服洞穿一切的感觉。Jensen说，“我不像你们以为的那样什么都不懂，我已经不是小男孩了，我比你们以为的要懂得多。”他将Jared的手按在自己胸前，Jared的手心感受到一颗被胸膛包裹的心脏的快速撞击，“我明白什么是勃起，我明白爱，我明白渴求，我明白射精和做爱，我想要你这样……我不想你离开，我想你把我塞进行李箱。”他每说一句，便往前走近一步，直到胸膛紧贴着Jared的胸膛。

Jared如梦似幻地低头，直到触及Jensen清澈的眼睛。他想到Jensen说“射精”就像在说“糖果”和“果冻”，他再一次感到自己无比肮脏堕落，因为他说“射精”的时候想的只有射在Jensen这张该死的惹人犯罪的嘴唇上。“你……你爱我？”他开口的时候声音已经沙哑了。

“我爱你Jay。”Jensen说道，声音同样带上了Jared从没听到过的情欲，这和他说“我爱苹果”和“我爱祖母”完全不一样。Jared听出来了，他又怕这是欲望下的幻觉。

“再说一次。”

“我爱你Jay。”Jensen的脸拧成一团，感觉到Jared仍然不相信他， 他一急就开始磕磕绊绊，仿佛为了证明什么，他急切地说，“不只是梦里，我是清醒的，有一次射在你的枕头上……有一晚，我害怕得溜走了，怕Pada妈妈。”

Jared瞪大眼睛，“……哇哦伙计……这一个多星期你都做了些什么呀。”他有些想笑却又情欲高涨，他曾经幻想过这一幕，不止一次，Jensen对他太不设防以至于Jared不得不一再抬高自己的道德准线，但他能够控制自己的行动却控制不了自己的天马行空。他以Jensen最好的朋友的名义，想要对他做太多糟糕的事情了。

Jensen扁了扁嘴，眼睛又开始湿润，“我只是……我只是想你。”他扬起脸等待着，过了一会见Jared依然只是炽热地盯着他而没有任何行动，他又踢了踢Jared的小腿（那里常年有一块可爱的淤青，Jared认为它是心形的），“为什么你不亲吻我？”

Jared颤抖地呼吸，嘴唇干燥地印在上面一触即离。Jensen抓住他，低声嘟囔着什么然后前倾脑袋追上Jared后撤的步伐，他像婴儿吸吮乳汁似的用力吸吮Jared的嘴唇。那很疼，但Jared在轰鸣中只想更疼一些。

“我们到这里了。”Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇轻声说道。

“嗯？”Jared努力甩甩脑袋才让自己清醒了一点，“……哪里？”他环顾四周，只觉得这和和之前走过的树林有着别无二致的景色。

“这里，”Jensen有些兴奋，抱紧Jared在他身上进行磨磨蹭蹭的折磨，“我看到他们在这里亲热，不止一次。Chris说我还不到时候，但是你回来了，我想是时候了。”他指着一块石头说。

Jared都不敢动，他抓住Jensen肩膀的手是如此用力，全身肌肉紧绷着让自己不去绷断最后一根清醒的弦，“……什么？”他好半天才找回自己的声音。“Chris……操！我要杀死那个混蛋！”Jared混乱地说，心里也不是真的想杀死Chris。Jensen却已经挣脱了他出汗发滑的手掌转身乖巧地在那块巨石上四肢大开地躺平。操。操。操。他脸上泛着红晕，看起来如此可口又唾手可得。Jared一定要杀死这群家伙。他也就才离开了一个星期。

“Jen！”他凑到跟前，全身每一个细胞都疼痛地渴望亲吻和爱抚，可他却仍然说，“这不是过家家，Jen，这是很严肃的事。”

Jensen看Jared的眼神像在看一个白痴，“我知道。你和我说过这只能和最喜欢的人做。”他顿了顿，突然想到了什么，声音突然尖锐刺痛起来，“你和别的人做过这种事吗？”

Jared的脸烧透了，“当然没有！”他最喜欢的只有一个，从十二岁甚至更久之前就开始了，无论是粉色粘腻的湿嗒嗒的梦境还是深夜黑暗或者浴室水流下的自慰都只有这一个人。

Jensen满意地微笑，张开双手等待Jared堕入怀抱。他记得他们怎么做，Chris如何伸手进那位女士的裙底，如何激烈地亲吻她，他们叠在一起呻吟，这让蹲在不远处的Jensen脸红心跳，他也想和Jared像他们一样，或者一样像小狗一样锁在一起，像小猫一样缠在一起喵喵叫，或者像农场里的小马交配那样一个骑着另一个，或者像Jared弹吉他那样用手指在他的身上弹琴。Jensen总是认真观察，他满脑子都是他和Jay。

Jared感受到了一股无法反抗的魔力，这让他内心的防线彻底崩塌。像雪崩前的前一秒一颗细小的雪球往下滚落，他的手沿着Jensen的肩膀游移，从外套领口边缘直到颈侧的第一枚雀斑，然后是第二枚第三枚。Jensen扬了扬下巴，Jared的手就顺势而上，捏住他的下巴前倾，将整个动作化成一枚真正的亲吻。他张开嘴唇含住他最好的那个朋友的，在上面尝到了铁锈的味道——Jensen全身发抖，不知什么时候咬破了自己的嘴唇，他的眼睛睁得大大的。

Jared闭上眼睛，舌头试探性地舔了舔Jensen的上颚和缩起的舌尖，他再次睁开眼睛，Jensen仍然睁眼盯着他，无法用语言去描述的情感倾泻而出几乎将Jared溺死其中。Jared再一次闭眼，卷住Jensen的舌尖轻轻吮吸，Jensen发出某种Jared之前完全没有想到的细小的声音，Jared的身体在这个时候覆了上去。

“我爱你。”Jared几乎没发出声音，“我爱你Jensen。”Jensen回答他的是撩开衣服的动作，他的睫毛卷翘湿润，每扇一下就引发Jared内心世界的巨大震颤。

“摸、摸我。”Jensen小声说，“或者舔舔它。”

“你说的。”Jared的声音都在颤抖，甚至害怕对方后悔所以迅速抓住了空气中晃眼的那颗粉色，Jensen毫不掩饰地叫了一声，脸蛋立刻又红了一个色度。Jared立刻掌握了方法，他用手指揉捏一边，又低下脑袋吸吮另一边，他睁眼闭眼想象过千百次的动作此刻简直驾轻就熟。Jensen挺起腰，短裤凸起一块在Jared的小腹上磨蹭，他不断叫着Jared的名字，完全沉迷其中，看起来可口又罪恶。Jay，Jay，Jay，Jay，一次次催促着Jared快点，再快点。

Jared一路亲吻下来，自私地在Jensen的皮肤上种下深色的吻痕，Jensen尝起来太甜了，他一边想一边扯开对方的裤子，Jensen的腿根都在颤抖，迫不及待地磨蹭Jared的手想得到更多，“你总是这样，小贪心鬼。”Jared亲昵地低喃，不管Jensen对这个称呼的抗议。Jensen吃糖也是这样，恨不得一手抓一把轮流往嘴里塞，把粘腻的糖汁色情地弄得全身都是。Jared点了点Jensen内裤前端湿润的一小片（就像他以前用手指点点Jensen的鼻尖），在他的尖叫声中将包裹在布料里的硬得不行的阴茎放了出来，“真漂亮宝贝，好爱你。”他叹息着，嘴唇磨蹭着Jensen光滑的头部。Jensen半撑起身，咬紧嘴唇看Jared究竟在做什么。

严格地来说他的朋友比自己还要大了四岁，Jared绝望地心想，他把头凑到Jensen已经成熟的身体，鼻尖埋进Jensen的毛发处深吸了一口，儿童浴液的味道充斥着鼻腔（青苹果，上帝），他舔了舔嘴唇，Jensen的前液又苦又甜，尝起来就像初恋。

Jensen一直都是他的初恋，从小学之前的邻居到小学之后的同桌再到中学之后每天趴在窗户口等候Jared放学的身影，每次见到Jared之后Jensen的眼睛就像被点亮了一样。Jared想着，毫不犹豫地含住Jensen的阴茎头部往嘴里塞，它早就变得湿滑，Jensen呜咽了一声便开始遵循本能地顶弄。Jared强硬地按住他的腰侧，对方扭动着表达不满。

“Jay！我要！”他拉扯Jared的头发发出近乎哭泣的尖叫。Jared抬眼看了他一眼，几乎能够因为Jensen渴求的表情而射在裤子里。他不敢再看，只能顶着硬到发疼的帐篷去取悦他的朋友。

在连续三个不熟练的深喉之后他逐渐掌握的技巧，他快速地让挺直充血的阴茎在他嘴里来回。Jensen的腿被他掰起来架在肩膀上。那双黄色的雨鞋来回摇晃着，他从没体验过这种极致过载的快感，他尖叫到声音沙哑，妈咪一定会好奇他做了什么，他不会和她说电流从Jared的嘴唇传来，像划破天空的缎带闪电，将他牢牢地捆绑住，不断勒紧，Jensen流出眼泪，他无法呼吸，他要窒息了，Jay，Jay，Jay，他需要Jay，Jay！太过了！Jay！

有什么东西从他体内喷薄而出，“射精。”他恍惚地说出这个单词，他喜欢这个发音，他开始漂浮，这就是做爱的感觉吗？难怪全世界的动物都喜欢做爱。他抓住Jared的脑袋抱在怀里，某种感觉溢满了胸膛，“爱你。”他小声说，因为他的嗓子一开口就像是冒火一样地疼痛，“爱你。”他依然这样说着，好像这是唯一能证明他还活着的密码，“好舒服。”

Jared举高他的双腿，饿极了似的将Jensen的阴茎舔干净，然后是阴囊，他把一颗小球含在嘴里，然后是另一边，最后是张大嘴同时含住两颗。Jensen呜呜直叫，逐渐变得安静的阴茎贴在大腿一侧轻轻颤抖，Jared的舌尖刮过对方阴囊后方一层薄薄的柔软的皮肤，然后再往后，他仔细地舔舐着Jensen的后穴，它紧缩又张开，看起来就像是在等待着什么。

 

“Jay……”

Jared抬起头，他对Jensen想做很多很糟糕的事，他比Jensen要高得多，足够强壮有力可以抱起Jensen，他想要他完全在自己怀里，他想要完全占有他，用他硬得要爆炸的阴茎插入他。但最后他只是替他穿好衣服，抚平所有褶皱，Jensen盯着他的裤子瞧因为它看起来……实在算不上得体。任何一个经过的老太太看到了都会用钱包砸Jared的脑袋并叫他“小流氓”。瞧瞧他都做了些什么？

Jensen像是一只完全被喂饱的猫一样开始犯困，Jared把他背起来往家的方向走去。他也许会迎来一场战争。他想他会被Ackles家的人杀死但他的心却前所未有地鼓胀而满足。Jensen的屁股沉甸甸地撑在他的两个手掌上，他想，他的，他的，他的。

“我爱你。”Jared又一次说道，他管理语言的大脑区域完全被清空了，只剩下一个属于Jensen的条件反射。

Jensen打了个哈欠，Jared的头发上沾了一片树叶，Jensen悄悄笑着，决定暂时不告诉他。

“你保证下次会早点回来？”他期盼地问道，他猜测Jared已经不只是他的朋友了，男朋友？是这个词吗？

Jared抓紧了Jensen，给出了令对方满意的答案。

 

第五个故事·fin·


	6. Birdy and the Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayboy的性启蒙：）

Jayboy总是喜欢在下课铃声响起的下一刻冲上讲台而不是门外。

他喜欢看到Ackles先生微笑地皱起眼角浅浅的细纹，毫不意外地叫着Jayboy的名字，这令他好想手脚并用地爬到Ackles先生的大腿上坐好，让他抚摸自己的头发——如果他还只有五岁的话。但既然他已经长大了，理所当然他不能再像小时候一样撒娇，尤其Pada家的孩子总是像河边疯长的芦苇。他逐渐开始尝到一些长大的甜头，不仅仅是每个星期老妈多给的零花钱。

此刻他乖巧地站在木质讲台的一侧，竭尽全力从Ackles先生讲题的低沉柔和的声音中分出一半心绪，他不着痕迹地嗅着Ackles先生的味道，感受到夏季宽松的短裤开始逐渐变紧。它变得非常活跃而Jayboy对此介乎于羞耻和兴奋之间。这意味着什么，Jayboy没有弄明白，但它总是兴奋个没完，软软硬硬不知疲倦。在上Ackles先生的课的时候尤为明显，Jayboy不得不夹紧双腿，在做算术题的时候咬紧嘴唇压抑喉咙滚动的呻吟，当Ackles先生缓慢踱步巡过他的课桌，Jayboy几乎要尖叫着跳起来弯腰跑出教室溜进厕所。而法语课的时候，操蛋的上帝啊，哪怕Ackles先生只是朝孩子们打趣地念了一句“On a enfin partagé notre rêve d'enfant, le rêve d'un amour sans fin”就足以让Jayboy的心脏绞在一起。而Ackles先生本人……

他的身体真的很好闻。

Jayboy曾经躲在学校厕所的蓝色小隔间里，坐在合拢的马桶盖上，双腿在半空中弯曲，双脚着抵门。闭上眼睛的听觉变得灵敏，他听到Ackles先生走进来的声音，听到脚步关门上锁，听到裤链被拉下，听到流畅的水声。鼻子里洁厕灵的味道令Jayboy窒息，那闻起来像是毒药，死亡和见鬼的地狱。像是当他注意到自己伸进裤子里面的手变得湿滑的时候Ackles先生已经毫不知情地离开了好久。

对方当然毫不知情，他必须无法察觉男孩眼中滚烫的热度，这样他才能利索防染地继续对他好，毫无顾忌地触碰他的头发和手臂。他才不会知道Jayboy用他哥哥的名义租了《教室别恋》的录像带，反反复复将自己和Ackles先生代入其中，他甚至试过躲入讲台，然后挫败地发现自己的腿或者胳膊……总有一个身体部位在外面招摇过市——再者说，他也只是想想，更过分的事情，他想都不敢想。

而Jayboy做的最大胆的事情……

他呆呆地坐在自己的床上，对手里的拿着的物件难以置信。仿佛上一秒他只是尝试着去敲Ackles先生的门，下一秒他便仓惶地从空无一人单间飞奔回家，差点跑掉了鞋子，在上楼的时候甚至被自己绊倒。外露于短裤的膝盖被摔破了，疼得他直冒冷汗，可尽管如此，他第一时间检查的还是自己手中的那瓶香水。

Ackles先生的香水瓶。

深色的瓶子从左手滚至右手，Jayboy脸颊发烫，手中的香水也似乎变得滚烫。他不知道为什么要拿走它——他当然知道，仅仅是凑近瓶身去嗅闻，Jayboy就硬得倒抽了一口气。他像个饿疯了的贪心鬼狂乱地在Ackles先生的单间里旋转搜寻，他的香烟盒，他的衬衫，他的领带，他总是夹在手中无意识抚摸的钢笔，每一个都十足地具有吸引力，他想要全都偷回家。光是看着就能令他走上到达天堂的密径。

当他听到从后院传来窸窸窣窣的声音的时候，Jayboy只能够堵住喉咙口的尖叫，随手抓了个东西夺门而去。香水。香水。香水。他魂牵梦萦的气息，湿梦的开端。

在尝试着按压香水喷头之前，他紧张地瞥了眼上锁的房门。细碎湿润的雾气环绕上他，他忍不住闭上双眼呻吟了Ackles先生的名字，那沙哑低沉的声音将自己吓了一跳，在此之前他总是在脑海里默念而从不敢去碰触它。他踢下裤子，内裤卡在膝盖上，他又低喃了一次，内裤滑下脚踝，他将香水喷洒在手腕上，放到鼻尖深深地吸了一口，他向后重重地倒在床上，想到了海洛因、吗啡和大麻，可口可乐、跳跳糖和生柠檬。

他早就硬了，从叩响Ackles先生的前门开始，一开始他只是路过，突如其来地开始想念Ackles先生翠绿的眼睛，他只想在周末也能看到他，哪怕是笨拙地哑口无言也好，Ackles先生会摸摸他汗湿的头发，亲切地对他说，“我的男孩又要去哪里啦？”

Ackles先生总会叫他“boy”或者“kiddo”，Jayboy满足地叹息，抓住自己的阴茎向上按压，让它绷紧地贴紧肚皮，它敏感地涨大，一松手就像个要吃人的怪物似的摇晃抽搐，笔直地指向贴着绿色墙纸的天花板。他抚摸湿润的前端，熟练地抠挖顶部的裂口，快感如同电流，他颤抖着，一口咬紧自己的手腕，乌木香撩红了他的双眼，他吸吮自己的皮肤，想象这是一个真正的吻。

Ackles先生会如何亲吻一个人，会如何亲吻他，会温柔地含住他的嘴唇拉扯，还是会激烈地回应他的翻搅。但他一定会渴求地滚动喉结就像他在运动完之后渴求地灌入一瓶水一样。Jayboy用力地抽动双手，放任自己的思想更加堕落，他还能更堕落一点，Ackles先生的嘴唇让他在妄想中肆无忌惮，他想将自己身体的一部分插入Ackles先生，嘴唇或者屁股，他总是穿西装，他该知道自己的屁股有多圆，在走路的时候扭动得有多矜持而放荡。

“Jen, Jensen!”细碎的呻吟泄露了男孩的秘密，他抬高髋部，振动地射了一股又一股。猛然惊醒一般，他哀嚎着跳起来滚下了床，四处翻找着纸巾销毁证据。

他都在做些什么？

沸腾的血液逐渐变得冰冷，他羞耻急了，迅速用衣物重新遮住身体。Ackles先生总会发现些什么的，当他需要香水的时候。在无意之间，他竟然给他添了那么多的麻烦。

他需要去将它还回去。Jayboy想着，失魂落魄地抚摸着香水，然后他又想，如果能摸一摸Ackles先生的手就好了。

他趁夜溜出了家门，重新将香水从大开的窗户底下递了进去。回家的路上Jayboy没有用跑的，哪怕是母亲对他晚归的责备也不足以让他加快脚步，他开始哭泣，当他擦眼泪的时候那股留在手腕上的香味令他哭得更厉害了。膝盖上的伤口结痂了，但每走一步都在向后扯着疼。  
一股晚风吹来。

Jayboy突然意识到，秋天又近了。他快要毕业了。

 

第六个故事·fin·


	7. Baby baby don't cry

Jensen回家的时候发现Jared背对着他，宽阔结实的双肩无法抑制地颤抖。他心中一紧，连忙走到沙发旁。他掰过Jared的身子，双手捧住他的脸颊，果不其然，Jensen的双手摸到一片湿润。“你的父母怎么了？”Jensen担忧地问。

“什……”Jared瞪大眼睛，“不！”他花了好几秒才意识到Jensen回来了，连忙抽着鼻子擦拭红肿的眼睛，“不要理我，只是……只是一些烦心事罢了。”

Jensen的内心因为Jared的红鼻头而变得柔软，“嘿，宝贝，你应该告诉我发生了什么。”他轻声问道，任由Jared将他用力搂紧，用力地深吸Jensen身上的味道。

“我只是看了些东西。”埋入Jensen衬衫的脑袋闷声回答

“什么？”Jensen问，“你这个混蛋！我们说好了一起看《BJ单身日记3》的。”

“什么……不！傻瓜！不关电影的事……只是……”Jared深吸了一口气，“你没听过……算了，忘记它吧，这太蠢了。”

“不要这样说，”Jensen拉下Jared的脖子，抬起头将他诱惑到一个吻里。Jared先是打了个嗝，在试探地吸吮Jensen柔软的下唇之后他倾身浸入其中，Jensen在他的嘴唇间尝到了一点咸味。

“噢，你看起来真的好难过，我的大甜饼（giant sugar pie）。”Jensen短暂地拉开彼此的距离，调整位置让Jared的脑袋靠上自己的大腿。他的手指在恋人的头发中缓慢穿梭，“告诉我发生了什么事，我保证不会笑你。”

“就是……嗯……”Jared蜷缩成一个团，“你一定会笑话我。”

“我保证不会。”

“你是在笑吗？”Jared仰起脑袋。

“不，就告诉我吧，否则我会胡思乱想……是不是你家的狗……”

“放心，不是我的家人，也不是Sadie。”

“呼，告诉我吧，求你了。”Jensen松了一口气说道。

“我只是听到一个迷信，关于……嗯……”

“Jared！”Jensen喷笑出声，“你现在几岁了？”

Jared猛地坐直身体，抽起Jensen坐着的毛毯把自己裹起来，“我就知道。”

“宝贝——”Jensen扑上去，整个身子挂在Jared的脖子上，重新把想要站起来赌气离开的大个子拉回身边，“我的错，我只是觉得你很可爱。”

“你还相信圣诞老人和牙仙。”Jared一屁股坐回起伏的沙发上，他尖锐地开口。

Jensen咧嘴，故意给Jared看了看自己整齐洁白的牙齿，“我是真的见过。”

“你只是梦到过。”Jared翻了个白眼，“可爱的傻子（cutie donkey）。”

“你骂人的方式也很可爱。”Jensen抬手捏住Jared的鼻子，“还有不许侮辱我的信仰。我高中时期本来会去拍牙膏广告，就差一点。”

“然后你选择去给奇怪的摄影师拍gay里gay气的写真？”

“潮流十一年一个轮回，再过三年你会看到满大街的砖红色格子裤。”

“和巨根白马？”

“呕！Jay！那是只温顺的小母马！”

“你可以继续欺骗你自己。”Jared做了个鬼脸。

Jensen眯起双眼，“你又在网上看到了什么作品？”

“没……”

“我了解你的。”

“嗯……关于我是如何变成一只银色独角兽和高中时期的你——”Jared红着脸承认。

“停！我不需要知道后续了！噢！老天！那合法吗？！我应该把你送去成瘾戒断中心的。”

“那也该你先去，别以为我没发现放在柜子里的甘米熊——”

Jensen欢快地打断对方的控诉，“嘿，伙计，你说我们晚餐吃什么？”

“披萨，以及别想着转移话题。还记得上个星期的体检报告吗，Ackles，你已经不小了——”

“我只是……等一下，我觉得现在转移话题的人是你。”Jensen从Jared热烘烘的怀抱里抽身，“我们一开始的话题是什么来着？”

“呃……晚餐吃什么？你来挑？”

“不！你为什么在哭？不要告诉我是因为那匹淫荡的独角兽。”

“他很优雅好嘛！在你没看之前不要随意批判我的角色！”

Jensen皱眉，“你的角色？”

“随便啦。”Jared挥舞双手，“我只是……也许只是秋天的多愁善——Jen？你在看什么？”

“唔……”Jensen从沙发坐垫下翻出Jared的平板，手指飞快地在上面滑动，“你的浏览记录。”

“我们还没结婚呢！”Jared惊恐地尖叫并且试图越过Jensen的后背去抢夺他的隐私。

“没关系，我不会介意你偷偷地用生发水的，事实上我还挺喜欢你的头发的手感。”

“那不是生发水！该死！那只是柔顺剂！”

“女孩子气。”Jensen嘟囔着，跳起来躲避Jared利用身高优势的突袭。

“噢，还有对戒，你真爱打扮自己是不是……”他突然住嘴了，一半讥笑还挂在嘴边。

Jared完全放弃地叹息，“是啊是啊，像我这样的德州基佬最喜欢买一打钻戒全戴手上，我就喜欢让别人刮目相看。”

“可……可……你最好去实体店里量好尺寸？我猜？”Jensen结结巴巴地说。

“可不是嘛。我准备明天就去呢，但是去之前我打算先把我男朋友的无名指砍下来毕竟我还没找到机会偷偷量他的指围。”

Jensen立刻把双手揣进口袋，“冷静点Jay。”

“我……你……”Jared用力抱住揉成一团的毯子，“你毁了我的惊喜！”

“我不知道……我只是……”Jensen深吸了一口气，“你买给我的？”

“不！我只是想买来寄给我的前女友。”Jared想要翻白眼或者冷笑，但是看到Jensen瞬间煞白的脸色之后他崩溃地大叫，“当然是买给你的啊！我还能有几个现男友？”

“一个？我猜？”

“你猜？”Jared眯起双眼，“你和我同居了三个月，我们几乎每天二十个小时待在一起。”

“那也还有四个小时呢……谁知道……”Jensen小声嘀咕。

“你是在逗我？”Jared快要撕扯自己的头发了，“我再向你求婚然后你跟我说我可能用那一天仅剩的四个小时给我那个不存在的远在天边的印度情人卿卿我我？”

“为什么是印度？”Jensen忍不住很好奇……他知道自己应该尽快把话题转移到正处，可他就是忍不住。

“因为！我！今天！中午！刚好！吃了！印度外卖！那只是大脑潜意识的联想！”

“噢——宝贝，”Jensen缓慢地走到Jared身边搂紧他，“你的求婚仪式真糟糕。”

“……当然不是正式的。”Jared用最后一点残存的恼怒小声抱怨道，然后他张开双臂抱住了Jensen的腰，“你现在必须把这一切都忘了。”

“好的，我什么都不记得了。”Jensen忍着笑意点头。

“然后今晚我偷偷测量你的指围的时候不能醒过来。”

“好的，我保证睡得像六个月大的婴儿甜美一样。”

“然后我必须给你惊喜，我是说，我不会马上和你求婚，也不会让你等很久，我不会告诉你日期，那样才会是真正的惊喜。”

“唔……那我也不会告诉你我究竟会不会答应。”

Jared猛地把Jensen拉出怀抱，双手抓紧对方的肩膀一脸惊恐地盯着对方瞧，“你……你……你……”

“只是一个笑话。”Jensen面无表情地解释。

Jared瞬间放松下来，“现在吓死我你就没有未婚夫了。”

“……又或者不是。”Jensen转了转眼珠狡黠地说。

“闭嘴！”Jared凶狠地将Jensen推倒在沙发上，“You Jerk!”

“剧歇期老兄——”Jensen懒洋洋地回答，扬起下巴方便另外一个家伙在他的脖子上泄愤般地磨牙，“唔嗯……我不会用SPN的梗来接你下一句。”

“你必须要这样，否则我浑身不舒服。”Jared把手伸进Jensen衣服，上下摸索着对方滑腻的皮肤。

“好吧，哈哈，‘you bitch’。满意了吗？”

“差强人意。但态度需要加强。”

“我的未婚夫是个女孩子气的小变态。”Jensen小声地自言自语。

“你……”Jared的脸有些红，显然听出了弦外之音。

“而且你还因为挑选钻戒而哭了。”

“那是……嗯……另外一件事。”Jared不情愿地承认。

“什么？”

“我不会告诉你的……Jensen Ackles！我会给我的平板上锁的！”

“嗯哼……你还没求婚成功呢。”Jensen翻身抓住那个罪恶之源，“你究竟看了多少篇粉丝作品？”

“我告诉你实情。”Jared连忙求饶，伸手抽过自己的平板重新藏好，“是因为……”他凑到Jensen耳边小声说了一句。

“你在逗我？！”

“我没有！我只是担心！我们都算是名人没错吧！”

“也没有你想象得那么有名气。我们去健身房还没人认出我们呢。”

“在奥斯汀算有名的了。”

“呃……我们的搜索排名比那只总会跳上屋顶的狗还低。”

“我好像没那么渴望向你求婚了。”Jared用一个亲吻证明这句话才不是真的，“就是……我只是担心……想想米奇老鼠的配音演员和唐老鸭的配音演员。”

“那只是巧合。”

“还有很多类似的例子！我知道这很可笑，但这个想法快要把我弄疯了！”

“好吧，但离我们老去还有很久的时间。”

“我知道……”

“而且说真的，我还蛮喜欢在九十九岁和你一起死去的这个想法。”Jensen笑着皱了皱鼻子，他还不太习惯说这些肉麻的话，还有……呃……它们背后所代表的誓言，但是他觉得是时候做出改变了，“不过在那之前，我们会有很长很长的美好的一辈子要一起度过。”

“Jen babe…”Jared的声音又复哽咽起来。

“怎么啦我的大傻瓜？”

Jared突然将自己的手从Jensen手中抽离，他单膝跪了下来，Jensen的嘴巴半张开。

“是我想的那个……”

Jared印证了他的猜测，他从口袋里掏出一个小巧的方盒，“一个惊喜，或者说，一个成功的报复，”他朝他99%可能性的未婚夫眨了眨眼——依然因为哭泣过而红肿的眼，然后他清了清嗓子开口：

“你愿意……”

“见鬼的你吓死我了我当然愿意！”

“Damn boy! 不要抢答！”

“噗，好吧，再来一次。”

 

第七个故事·fin·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *钩子说的迷信是“相关联的名人总是在差不多的时间一起死去”。小时候看未解之谜之类的书说过类似的事情，刚才看TBBT提到这个梗，想找回那篇文章怎么着都找不到QuQ大概是这个意思。感觉虽然有点奇怪但是很甜蜜啦。
> 
> *奥斯汀总是爱跳上屋顶的狗狗叫Huckberry。


	8. Funfetti Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> street boy /prince albert piercing/too much pulp drama

倚靠在酒吧后巷的砖砌硬墙上，青年踏着一双尖头短靴，一只鞋尖轻轻摇晃，两条结实有力的长腿被深色的牛仔布料包裹绷紧，再往上看，金属皮带扣环将裤子重重地往下坠，结实的屁股将它卡在胯部。从酒吧走出来的年轻男女总会忍不住轻佻地朝他吹口哨。青年勾起半边嘴角，近乎无耻地用两根手指勾住腰带环向下扯，好露出更多肌肉线条。

三个男人停下来拍手叫好，青年被取悦地大笑。那几个人交头接耳了一阵，视线时不时朝青年这边看过来，终于其中两个把满脸通红的那个男人一把推到青年跟前，加油打气一阵就窃笑地溜之大吉。只剩下男人摸着脑袋，脚步凌乱地蹒跚到青年面前。

“……嗨，在等朋友？你想和我去抽支烟么？”醉醺醺的男人凑上前，忍不住伸手触摸对方几乎把黑色T恤布料撑薄的胸膛，“噢！”他惊呼一声，然后近乎迷恋地仰头看向青年，“你必须和我去抽支烟，我们可以一起……嗯……干点别的什么。”

“可以啊，”青年一把抓住乱摸的手将它移开，“我必须得抽很贵的烟。而且我只做上面那个。”他肆无忌惮地打量对方，毫不意外这家伙几乎被看得双腿发软。

但最后一丝理智让他在堕落的边缘挣扎，“你不是在……等朋友吗？”

“噢……你懂的，”青年笑了，仿佛对方问了一个愚蠢至极的问题，“我确实已经快要没耐心了。”

男人再次被对方的笑容迷住，他有些失望地退后半步，胡乱地用手摩擦脸颊，“不……我从不召妓……这是……嗯……不同的。”

“别批判我。”青年毫不在意，甚至都打不起一丁点精神去招揽生意。从口袋掏出Natural American牌的香烟，他总是偏好薄荷绿的包装，他从敲敲烟盒底部，低头用嘴嵌住一根，又摸出打火机替自己点着。

“我……我这个月还要还房租……我没有太多的钱。”男人结结巴巴地开口，神经质地左右打探周围。

“噢，那你可以去找那边的Pat，他很便宜，就是激动起来有些粗暴。但我猜你一定会喜欢的。”

男人受到侮辱般地弹开，离开的时候一步三回头。青年毫不在意地叼着香烟继续倚靠墙根站着，看上去他像是真的在等着谁。男人懊恼地低吼，下定决心般猛地顿住脚步。他飞快地走回来，青年似笑非笑地盯着他瞧，仿佛早就知道会有这么一出。

“……你叫什么名字？”男人几乎把脑袋埋进了大衣领口。

“你可以叫我Sam。”青年懒懒地回应，低沉沙哑的德州腔调让人一听就硬了。

“我……我……可以提要求吗？我喜欢被进入的时候你拍打我的屁……”

“不可以。”Sam翻了个白眼。噢，这服务态度可不怎么样。男人心想，也许他真的应该选名叫Pat的家伙（不，他也许不该召妓的，他就该做那种循规蹈矩地和男人在后巷打个两厢情愿炮再回出租屋里给女友甜蜜拥抱的模范男友）。

男人确实没什么经验，一时间他竟然不知道该做什么好。青年看起来也没有要动身的意思。他们互相望了几眼，他暗自希望青年现在看起来有多冷淡，等会在床上就能有多火辣。“那……我们走吧。”男人试探地开口。Sam愣了几秒，这才猛地惊醒过似地低骂了一句“操”。男人被这一声低哑浑浊的嘟哝激得热血沸腾。

“去哪里？一个甜蜜约会？”

Sam飞快地扭头，力量之大男人怀疑他那毛茸茸的脑袋会因此挣脱脖子的固定飞到空中去。

“'Sam'？”另一个男人从黑暗中走出来，灯光逐渐聚焦在他身上，操，他看起来熠熠生辉地闪耀着。西装外套他随意地搭在他的手臂上，这男人酒红色的衬衫领口紧紧地被扣子咬死，喉结在领口上方滚动，从下巴往上有一圈青色的、刚长出的胡渣，笔直高挺的鼻梁，两双冰冷的绿色双眼直勾勾地盯着准备去干好事的两个人。

“Jensen。”青年轻快地叫了一声，不自觉眯起的狭长双眼能流出蜜来。

“我该叫你Sam还是Jay？还是不同顾客你都用不同的昵称区别开？”被唤作Jensen的家伙明显恼怒了。男人心中暗自扼腕，他显然是对这个迷人的大个子动了真心。

“Jen，你在生气。”青年抿嘴直笑，他可真是个婊子，手里夹着香烟凑近Jensen吐了一个精致可爱的小烟圈。

Jensen挥手打散烟圈，夺过青年手中的香烟狠狠地扔在地上用力踩踏。“Fuck you Jared！我也不会……我……你觉得这样很好笑？嗯……Fuck！Fuck this shit！”Jensen气急了，转身朝角落里的垃圾桶狠狠踢了一脚。

“……工作？”男人吸了一口气，暗自判定这个漂亮得好比灯牌上的CK牛仔裤平面广告男模特的家伙居然是Jared的同行。这可真操蛋！因为男人已经开始幻想三人行的可能性。他大概会倾家荡产也在所不辞。

“是的，工作。”Jensen冷笑，从口袋里掏出警徽，“这家伙甚至还没成年。”

“等……等等……这是……一种情趣？”男人垂头，盯着手上多出来的金属手铐喃喃自语。没有人回答他，Jared在一旁笑得直不起腰。

唤来值夜班的同事带走满脸憧憬的男人，Jensen闷声不吭地扭头就走。青年立刻从后面拉住了他的手。

“滚开。”Jensen暗自磨牙，终于还是忍不住那句话，“你是把那家伙的脑子都操出来了吗？”

“我可和那家伙没关系。”青年凑到Jensen耳边小声辩解，“我只想等你，是他总是缠着我。除了你我可没想接别的生意。”说完这句话他已经完全贴上了男人的后背，他张开双手环住男人的身体轻轻地左右摇晃，仿佛正在撒着娇地哄劝自己生闷气的男友，“是你救了我Jen babe，你想我怎么报答你？”

Jensen被烫伤了似的飞快地挣脱对方的拥抱，他用力整理衬衫上不存在的褶皱，“那是……”声音渐渐小了下去。

青年眼神闪烁，却仍不死心，“你在说什么？”

 

“那只是错误。”Jensen找回了自己的声音，“你知道我的工号，你可以去警局投诉我，这些我都接受，我活该承受它，但那件事不会再发生。”

“为什么！”Jared高声叫道，“你喜欢和我上床！”

Jensen双手颤抖，他惧怕地不敢往后看，他的同事一定没走远，“我不喜欢。”他咬牙切齿地压低声音。

“我可没逼你。”Jared烦躁地咬紧下唇，“在我面前装什么长腿叔叔，我一边操你一边叫你'爸爸'，你就射得满床都是。”

“闭！嘴！”Jensen痛苦地扯住青年的衣服。

“你这个道貌岸然的混蛋，告诉我你会管我的，下一秒还不是把我扔进寄养家庭。是尝过滋味了厌弃了所以才不要的吧。”

“我说，闭嘴。”Jensen眼底闪烁，“是……是酒精……我……那个寄养家庭只是法律程序……我没有资格收养你。我做错了。都错了……老天……是我逼你……”

Jared惊讶地吸了口气，他总觉得男人对自己毫无感情，但他又有些不敢相信，“……Daddy？”

“……Oh……Fuck me!”Jensen绝望地呻吟，“不要这样叫我。”这当然令他想起了那个夜晚。Jared第一次走进他的房间，看到他的床头柜上仍然摆着前妻的照片，这孩子失控了。本来就藏不住的情感泄洪般地淹没了Jensen。而Jensen在此之前又太高兴了。在他的一再协助下，他终于帮助男孩逃离了虐待他的家庭，他们胜诉了。Jared自由了。Jensen请Jared去了一家米其林三星的餐厅庆祝，他撑着下巴，微笑地看着Jared一脸满足地大块朵姬。他回想起第一次见到Jared的时候，男孩把自己年轻又英俊的脸藏在兜帽里，高大的身子逃避地蜷缩着。这顿饭Jensen没吃多少，可不知不觉地他盯着Jared发光的脸喝光了一整瓶红酒。

Jensen对自己说，后来发生的一切都只是少年赌气的顺水推舟和男人酒后的意乱情迷。作不得数的。

“Daddy，你喜欢我这样叫你。”Jared皱眉，仿佛不理解Jensen内心的挣扎和纠葛。他抚摸怀里漂亮得过分的男人，竭尽全力地讨好他，心甘情愿地取悦他，“你……你不知道我有多想你。”

Jensen再次挣脱，没有任何理由和借口被一个比自己小那么多的家伙抱住。想到对方为了和自己见面绞尽脑汁编出来的借口，他故意问道，“你是不是又缺钱了？”他说着掏出皮夹，“Morgan没给你零花钱？这次你想要多少？”

“你真没劲！”Jared的笑容整个垮了下来，整颗原本跃跃欲试的心脏都要被冻结住，“你知道那只是玩笑。你给我打的钱我一分都没有用！我现在就把那张卡还给你！”他真的把银行卡掏了出来，Jensen当然不可能收。这就更说不清了。

“你想干什么？”Jensen问。深夜的晚风将他们的头发吹乱，Jensen有那么一瞬间几乎失去了所有对抗的力气。他真的累了。早上准备的汉堡现在还放在外套口袋里，他跑了三个街区就为了追捕躲在巷子里用打火机烧杯底的渣滓们。披着苹果城稀疏的星星下班，他饥肠辘辘地走回家。他的妻子早就受不了地离开了他。没有人替他准备晚饭，更没有人迎接他。他掏出冰冷的汉堡刚准备咬上一口，放在茶几上的手机屏幕突然亮了。Jared的短信大咧咧地弹了出来，像极了他本人，丝毫不管Jensen的心情起伏。

Jensen只觉得整颗心都被年轻人狠狠地踹了两脚，仿佛还生怕糟蹋得不够似的，Jensen向上翻着永远只有Jared自说自话的短信栏，Jared说他爱他，然后又说恨他，一会骂他言而无信，一会又像喝醉酒似的单调而机械地输入Jensen的名字。

噢Jay boy，Jensen心想，他可真是个傻小子。他能有什么给他？只剩下这幅皮囊罢了。不过是这幅伪善的、被前妻指责空无一物的废物皮囊罢了。

啪嗒一声，手里的汉堡被挤出一坨黏腻浑浊的腌黄瓜拌酱，直直地掉落在地毯上，噢操，好极了。

他猛地站起身，抓起衣服冲入夜色，无论如何他都不会让Jared堕落下去，他的脑海里翻腾着Jared羞涩地笑容，酒窝荡漾着，眼神闪闪发亮，他张开双臂，在他背后是万物与星辰。他张开嘴唇对Jensen说——

“Daddy。”

不对。

Jensen惊醒，背后淌了一身的冷汗。Jared就站在一步开外的地方，Jensen下意识地背诵警校里的刑侦基础知识，成年男性的一步约等于25英寸。Jared能够轻而易举地伸手抚摸他的脸，身体前倾即可俯身吻上Jensen。

而他几乎就这样成功了。Jensen扭过头，“够了。”他低喝道，努力找回最后一丁点年龄带来的威严，“你的叛逆期未免也太久了一点。”他在心底默念十次“不可以”，这才能够直视Jared，他想，这个人怎么可以拥有饱含那么多情感的双眼？嘴唇翕动，最终他仍然硬下心肠，“我送你回家。”

归根到底还是他自己太缺爱。

一边抓紧臂弯里的外套，一边轻咳着想要化解浓得散不尽的憋闷，“Morgan家没有给你宵禁吗？这可不好，你离十八岁还有多久？”

Jared才不会回答这个问题。Jensen仿佛在年龄上找回了理智，他又问了一次。

“……还有八个月。”Jared翻了个白眼，“八个月，一年，三年，又有什么区别……”

“适可而止吧。”Jensen打断青年的话，“我替你叫车？还是……”

“你压根就不记得今天是吗？”Jared艰难地开口。Jensen自顾自地向前走，以为年轻的家伙已经收敛了脾气乖乖地跟在自己身后。Jensen循声扭头，青年的眼睛被遮蔽在刘海下，此刻竟透出一点视死如归的凶狠。Jensen太熟悉这样的眼神，心中背得烂熟的教科书雪花落地般刷刷刷地翻页，最终在印有某个专有名词的数页上停了下来：

偏执型人格。

Jensen几乎想捂脸大笑。不过是爱和恨罢了。案例一说的是男人杀了妻子和她的情人；案例二则是男孩杀了总是对他面露微笑的邻家少年。书上所有图片在某一刻都化成了他的男孩的脸，因为求而不得而扭曲着，却好看得惊心动魄。Jensen心想，如果自己不是这样的身份，应了对方倒也无妨。Jared还没见过多少人，甚至也没多少人曾经对他好过，自然会被第一个对他伸手的人怀揣好感。再过几年，他的男孩就会跑到他前面。也许一开始他还会拽住他的手，再后来Jensen就真的没力气跑了，Jared也只能一根手指接着一根手指地松开。不甘心也好，难过也罢，他总归会越跑越快。再转个弯，Jensen就彻底找不到他啦。

“今天？”Jensen清清嗓子，他最近总是被想象困住，只怪屋子太冷清，空荡荡的只有空气。“总不会是万圣节。”

“万圣节……万圣节？”Jared被气笑了。他这辈子都忘不了，不仅仅是疼痛令他刻骨铭心，更是因为那是他第一次遇见男人。男人大声喊着脏话，行动上却一点也不含糊，直接把比自己高得多的大个子抡上肩头扛进医院。“算了……”

同样的夜晚，今天却没有再下雪。Jared苦笑，仿佛演了一场从头到尾没人叫好的悲喜剧。他不甘心下台，苦思冥想垂死挣扎，哪怕一夜也好，哪怕一刻也好。

“我是真的有礼物送给你，我想你也不会在圣诞节的时候出来见我。”

Jensen讷讷地开口，“……你该去和Morgan一家一起过圣诞节的。”

“Jensen Bullshit Ackles，”Jared撇嘴，“Okay…okay fine…我保证过了这次我不会再烦你了。”

Jensen为那种突如其来的孤独感而不寒而栗。他垂下眼帘心虚地遮掩。他安静地等待着Jared给自己的礼物。

Jared古怪地打量着Jensen，然后凑到Jensen耳边小声说：

“你闻闻这块布的味道是不是有点像氯仿？”

Jensen吓得跳了起来，而Jared少见的咧嘴大笑，“你教我的。”

“糟糕的模板。”Jensen冷静下来，气氛太恰到好处，有那么一瞬间他居然真的以为Jared要迷晕自己。他嗅着青年身上清新的古龙水味，第一次惊讶地意识到对方长大了。

“烂招。”Jared摇头，“我可不喜欢毫无反应。”他突然绷紧脸，Jensen的微笑则刚刚扬起，甚至都来不及收回。

“我更喜欢两厢情愿，就像我们之前一样。”Jared的新高中一定教了他不少东西，“你可掩饰不了生理上的渴望。Jen，你多久没上床了？足够好好地射上三轮了吧？让我最后再满足你一次好吗？”

Daddy？

Jensen觉得自己疯了，上一秒他还在说“我可没有饥渴到饥不择食地用你塞牙缝”，也不知道是哪个词惹怒了Jared，下一秒这家伙像是恼羞成怒地朝自己扑来，Jensen被迫退后，他退不了多久，后背触碰到墙面的下一秒Jared铜墙铁壁般的身体就跟着压了上来。地震的塌荒都没这么令人窒息。

“你真专业。”Jared也不去吻他，倒是贴得极近捕捉着男人下意识地张开嘴唇，他笑了，男人的双手抓住他的肩膀想要推开，这正好省了不少事，Jared的手指毫无阻碍地上摸下探，一只手抽出衬衫下摆往里钻，另一只分工明确地抓住男人的要害。Jensen立刻僵住了。

“Checkmate.”

Jensen立刻随着Jared调笑的话语溃不成军。他终究还是被发现了，不仅仅是现在，他仅仅因为看了Jared一眼就硬得发疼。也不仅仅是三年前的今天，他仅仅因为看了雪地里的男孩一眼就揪心地疼痛。

太可耻了。他本来就只是本职工作罢了。换成是另一个同事也会做相同的事。想象中Chris将Jared费力地抬起，Jensen咆哮着“我的”将Chris揍翻在地。吃力又不讨好，Jensen早就看清了自己。

可青年却像瞎了一样赞许他“好美”。Jensen不知道自己性奋起来是什么样子，但Jared却痴迷地描绘给他听，当然也不管他到底愿不愿意听。

湿润的眼睛真好看，想操到你哭出来。（噢。）

发红的鼻尖真可爱，能不能在上面吻一下？（啾！他问了等于白问。）

被自己咬得发红肿胀的嘴唇真性感，Jen babe，你想和我亲吻吗？（他绕开了。贱人。）

嘴上这么说着，Jared 的手指也没停下来，“内裤都湿了吧，不会感觉难受吗？”他讨好地拢起硬挺的阴茎向上抬。Jensen呜呜直叫，青年根本听不懂这么含糊的“停”、“滚蛋”和“去你妈的傻逼操蛋的贱人婊子滚你妈的……噢操！噢！啊！”。

“我必须跟你说，我想过你收养我，做我的爸爸。我想好好照顾你，像这样……”Jared越说越过分，可手中的硬度却告诉他Jensen太喜欢了。“我又对自己说，你让别人收养我的原因大概是害怕自己控制不住每晚爬上我的床吧。我很高大，那根家伙又粗又长又直，你一定特别喜欢它。比喜欢我还喜欢。”

Jensen抓皱了Jared的T恤，他对Jared永远无法做到真心的拒绝。被年轻人的手安抚了一下，他的阴茎就已经跳动着要到了。“不……”他艰难地开口，青年说错了。他的阴茎Jensen记得一清二楚，它可不是笔直的，头部微微向上弯，那次酒后的狂欢可把Jensen捅得几乎晕厥。

“这就是你想纠错的地方？”Jared攥紧手指，心里恨得直想将眼角发红的男人整个吞入腹中才好。

“怎么了？”Jensen绝望到了底谷，索性也放开了欲望，想着就当对方是陌生的床伴也好，“刚才是谁说的最后一次满足我，Jay boy？”

Jared慌乱了一秒，但他又迅速整理好情绪，快得让Jensen几乎以为那都是自己的错觉。“好的。”他将乱摸的手从Jensen的脊背线条处移开，另一只手也是。Jensen闷哼了一声。青年嘲笑地看了他一眼，手指摸索着伸进裤子口袋，原本就紧绷的牛仔裤更加明显地勾勒出他的资本。

非常，巨大的，资本。Jensen在黑暗中吞咽。

“给你。”Jared低沉地开口。Jensen几乎就要把眼睛粘到对方勃起的阴茎上，他本来是两边都可以，却是第一次那么着迷于一个自己身上也有的东西。

一个房卡落到了Jensen手上。“你一开始就觉得我会答应你？”Jensen狐疑地眯起眼睛，愈发觉得这是个陷阱。

Jared闷闷地耸肩，“又不是说它很贵。”

Jensen艰涩地吞下那句“你看起来很熟练”的疑问，一言不发地跟在Jared身后走出小巷。他的外套恰到好处地遮住胯部，Jared却无暇顾及这些，他的脚步越走越快，生怕Jensen突然反悔。

走进汽车旅馆，他们快步走上楼，最后几步Jared失去了耐性，像当年Jensen扛起他那样把Jensen举了起来。

“嘿！”Jensen惊叫，红潮从脸颊蔓延到了脖子根。Jared立刻换了个姿势，轻而易举地将男人抱进怀里踏进旅馆房间。

Jensen被扔上了床，他也不想表现得故作害羞，第二次下来对他而言也算熟能生巧，Jared站在床边脱衣服的时候他就已经探手到床头柜抓住了一包润滑剂。快速脱掉包裹严实的衬衫，踢掉黏糊糊的裤子和内裤，Jensen直接用牙齿撕开包装往身后挤。反正也是最后一次，毕竟也是最后一次。Jensen扭头看了眼他的男孩，手指按压，打着圆圈往里探。

Jared也没说话，扶着阴茎朝那紧得要命的后穴上凑。Jensen倒抽一口气，扭动屁股直说“再等等”、“还没好”。Jared厚重的头部蹭得男人双腿发软，他粗重地喘气，真想直接捅进去，告诉Jensen被伤害是什么意思。但他又真心舍不得。因为他知道受伤的感觉有多难受。他被欲望刺激得头晕脑胀，居然也能分出一点委屈来想，爱真是世界上最糟糕恶心的东西。

其实他要得也不多，就像现在这样，他看着Jensen准备自己，他的拳头随着上下抽动撞击着Jensen的屁股，前液被涂得到处都是。也不一定要进去，也不一定非要Jensen回应。

但Jensen却已经塞进了三根手指。此刻他将它们抽出来，双臂并拢压在床垫上，他把脸埋在上面，圆润的屁股向上挺高，“……好了……我猜。”

Jared深呼了一口气，抓住Jensen的胯部将它拉得更高，“我送你的礼物……”Jared小声说道，感觉除了阴茎之外的血液全都涌上了脸颊。

Jensen一开始不明白，但随着Jared的挺进，他开始细碎地呻吟起来……这不一样，这不是……Jensen下意识地挣扎，直到Jared俯下身亲吻他的颈后，“我去穿了孔。Prince albert piercing，”他小声说道，“伤口刚愈合。幸好来得及。”

Jensen感觉一颗外来的细珠伴随缓慢抽插的动作在内壁上滚动。“……操你的。”他沙哑地说，Jared只是笑，然后更快地贯穿他。

珠子反复刮擦着，换着方向变着法子碾压Jensen体内的敏感点，男人只觉得所有地方都敏感起来，属于Jared的手指伸到他的胸前，旋扭拉扯逼出Jensen更多的尖叫。他的阴茎太久没得到满足，此刻挺立在半空中随着前后的晃动拍打着Jensen的小腹。

“喜欢吗？”Jared问道。Jensen不肯回答，在体内进出的阴茎就停了下来，埋在深处顶住某个甜蜜酸胀的点。Jensen呜咽一声，阴茎立刻淅淅沥沥地淌下透明的前液。

“喜欢吗？”Jared又问道，“你流了好多水，把床单弄湿了一大摊。敏感的阴茎，我穿个舌环给你口交好不好？”

Jensen大声呻吟，全身紧绷双手抠住床单颤抖。他一口咬住拳头瑟瑟发抖，就怕自己说出要命的答案。

“是的，是的，你真他妈的喜欢这样。”Jared又开始疯狂地冲刺，逐渐变得毫无规律起来，“真他妈美，想要你……想要……想要你穿个乳环，想把你锁住……”

Jensen开始扭动屁股，激动地迎合身上的家伙。

“想照顾你，daddy……”

Jensen紧闭双眼，Jared又一次撞得Jensen尖叫。男人因为那一句“daddy”射得眼前飘白。他脱力地俯在床上，重新恢复知觉地下一秒竟是奋力挣脱Jared的怀抱。还没得到满足的阴茎被迫扯出体内。Jared猛地抽了一口气，还没来得及心碎，Jensen像突然疯了似地将他压倒，床垫因为剧烈的动静而上下起伏，Jared仰躺在床上，他撩起遮住视线的头发抬起脑袋，瞧见Jensen已经摆好了姿势，他跪在Jared的两腿之间，不让人察觉地瞄了青年一眼，然后近乎贪婪地埋头含住了他的性器。

Jensen看不清那颗珠子的模样，索性用舌尖挑动地品尝。草莓的工业香精喂味伴随着精液的苦涩冲刷着他的味蕾。那颗被细小圆环固定在阴茎头部的珠子抵在他的舌头上。

Jared立刻动情地大叫，疯狂地向上送胯，Jensen的牙齿嵌住珠子往外拉扯，“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you Jensen!”青年的脸因为欲望而扭曲。

Jensen身体一热，闭上眼睛给Jared吞吐几次，抓住Jared不断抽动的阴囊揉捏挤压，“射出来！”他朝Jared咆哮，下一秒Jared射得他满脸都是。

“Jen！我……我爱你！”他语无伦次地开口，慌乱地抓住Jensen的手臂将他拥进怀里，高潮过去，他是真的害怕了，“我随便说说而已，我不想……不要离开我，我爱你，我好爱你，我这辈子从来没有这么爱过你个人。”他舔掉留在Jensen脸上的精液和眼泪，精液没了眼泪却越来越多。

“不要离开我。”Jared又说。

“Jay……”

“不要离开我。”

“嘿！”

“不要离开我。”

“不要离开我Jen babe。”Jared又一次用力搂住Jensen，舌尖挑开男人的嘴唇用力亲吻。不够。还不够。远远不够。

“不要离开我。”青年的声音里带上了哭腔。Save me god…Jensen闭上眼睛，这是他的Jay，这是他的男孩。

“嘘……kiddo，我累得睁不开眼了，让我打个盹。”就一下下，就一小会。Jared不敢再开口，只是抱紧Jensen的手臂也没有再松开。

“Jay?”长久的安静中Jensen率先打破沉默。

“Huh？”

“这个珠子，是专门为我穿上去的吧。”

“只为了你，没有别人。”

Jensen一颗躁动的心稍微被安抚了一下，他阴暗地想着某个金发女孩和他一起共享着Jared，然后他想：

我的手枪里还有多少颗子弹来着？

“Ackles，我爱你。”

男人终于重重地叹息，一股三年前就存在于胸腔的郁结居然开始消散。

“我会认真考虑的。”

* * *

圣诞节。

“Jay！有人找你！”

Jared只来得及朝窗外瞄上一眼，窗外飘着雪，他想究竟谁会在这个时候找上门。

除非是……

Jared不敢细想，今天是圣诞节，他不想让Morgan一家在这个重要时刻还要关心他为什么突然情绪低落。

Jeffery正在前廊用力拍打男人的肩膀，落在上头的雪花短暂地飞舞起来，触碰到屋内的暖气又迅速融化在空气中。

“这见鬼的天气。”

Jared只感觉自己的双腿都要融化了。

“这都是为了这个小鬼。”Jensen笑着说道，恰到好处地转身正对着Jared。

“圣诞节奇迹。”他轻声说道，目光在橘黄色的灯火下显得明亮炙热。

“年轻人。”Jeffery笑着摇头。

Jared笑了，他抬起胳膊用毛衣袖口擦拭眼睛。“不是时候。我是指眼泪，咳，小姑娘。”

“你把我的台词都说了。”

Jared局促地微笑，眼睛低垂不敢看Jensen，现在他一点看不出一个星期前的小把戏。Jensen只觉得自己内心最原始的那部分纯真又苏醒了，正活蹦乱跳地朝Jared扑去。

“去我房间聊聊？”

Jensen也不敢看Jared的眼睛，“给我看看你的皮裤。”他打趣地开口，前前后后打量着Jared 的房间。

“什么皮裤？”Jared 傻傻地站在房间正中间。

“你的站街皮裤啊。”Jensen嗤笑一声翻了个白眼，走到他跟前用力揉搓Jared的脑袋，“别再给我来这些小花招了。”

Jared低头，对着自己毛衣上的麋鹿傻笑，“我才不需要皮裤把戏。”

“噢……我可真失望。”Jensen半真半假地说道，听起来像是在和Jared 调情，似乎也不太自在，他假装寒冷地搓了搓手，“我看到下雪了，然后我想到了你。”

Jared一把抓住了Jensen 的手。一点也不冷，Jared的手更是热得冒汗。Jensen也任由他握着。

那一年Jared从虐待他的家中逃离出来，他的继父打断了他的腿。他双手着地往前爬，再晚十分钟被人发现他就要和两条腿说再见。

然而他遇到了Jensen。

“噢操蛋啊吓死我了！”Jensen大叫，指着Jared身后的一副海报。

Jared也不说破，这句话正好也是Jensen第一次见到他的时候喊出的话。他扭头看向墙壁，“那是你。”他甜蜜地开口。

“很好。我终于知道为什么Jeffery总是用奇怪的眼神看我了。”

“什么眼神？”

“你看过《拜见岳父大人》吧。”

Jared的心脏砰砰直跳，他摇晃着Jensen的手，“……Jen……是我想的那样吗？”他小声问道。

Jensen眨眨眼，也不回答他，抽出一只手从外套口袋里掏出一份包装精美的小巧礼盒。

“……戒指？！”

Jensen翻了个白眼，“你太激进了，Jay boy。”他有些不自在，“打开看看？”

Jared忐忑地应了一声，然后垂下眼帘絮絮叨叨地掩饰自己的紧张不安。“我也有替你准备礼物，可是我怕你不想见我，我准备叫Morgan带给你的……嗯……包得真严实……啊！撕开啦！让我看看……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

Jensen想那也许会有点痛，但如果是Jared喜欢的话，他以后可以选择不穿太薄的衬衫。

 

第八个故事·fin·


	9. Pee For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他自冬日来，然后春天到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狼人，abo，动物世界（嗯？）。一点点强制爱。未成年设定。PeePee

野兽向下压低双耳，不断向前逼近，Jensen屏住呼吸，一点点后退，直至冷汗涔涔的后背抵上粗壮的树干表面。他比Jensen所见过的任何一只狼都要体型庞大，甚至包括他们最伟大的头狼领袖Jeffery，Jensen想要变回兽型，两只巨大粗粝的兽爪猛地按住了他人类的双腿，野兽的指甲刺痛地划过苍白的皮肤收入爪内。

Jensen身体向下一沉，紧接着身体不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来。当这只野兽弓着身体，不断喷着鼻息磨蹭着他脖子，像是确认着什么一般嗅闻Jensen的气味，他张开嘴露出獠牙，咧开一个近乎冷酷的微笑一样的表情。

Jensen立刻捂住了颈后的腺体。他是一个见了鬼的omega，正正到了刚成熟的年龄，浑身上下都散发着厄尔蒙的恶臭，闻起来像个随时准备翘起尾巴露出屁眼的小婊子，无论Jensen多少次跳入水池清洗都无法将之洗净。

他的父母将他藏在家中的阁楼里，那甚至只有一扇钉死的窗户，他们甚至准备将他关一个春天，呃……那会杀了他。

最初他被什么东西吸引着，像是月亮——古老的传说里狼人不总是荒谬地渴求着月亮吗？但那远比月亮、比单纯的自由要诱人得多，Jensen也不再是满足于童话的小狼崽了。他像困兽一般在阁楼里盲目地翻找，弄翻椅子撕烂床单，任何能够帮助他逃脱的工具都被他扔到地板中央。最终他脱掉衣服嵌在嘴里，化成狼形从被撬开的木板缝隙处溜走，循着奇特的气味狂奔而去。

是的，是气味。体内的每一滴血液因为剧烈的奔跑而滚烫沸腾，Jensen急促地喘气，湿漉漉的鼻子在急窜的气流中缩紧抽动，被衣物堵住的嘴巴发出细微的呜咽声。那不同于任何Jensen所认知的气味令他拼命地吞咽着口中的唾液，像是一只新鲜的，脖子上的伤口仍然欢快地流血的大肥兔子摆在了Jensen眼前。他嘴里的衣服都被浸湿了一大片。

那气味突然中断了。像珍馐佳肴被泛着冷光的餐盘盖突然罩住。Jensen的四个爪子狠狠地抓住泥土来了个急刹车，一开始他还以为自己的嗅觉失灵了。但他能够嗅到湿润泥土和腐烂树叶的气息——他的最爱。只是现在他无暇去欣赏这些。他要那股气味！现在！马上！松软多毛的尾巴焦躁地敲击地面。Jensen下意识地发出一声“嗷呜”的嚎叫，他不知道体内的躁动不安意味着，他只知道他恐怕等不及了。

在气喘吁吁地变回人类的模样的时候，他仍未察觉这是一个陷阱，一个即将置他于死地的陷阱。他厌恶地拎着湿了大半的衣服，不确定自己是否要穿上。在他身后，一道不同于风吹树叶的簌簌声吸引了他的注意力。他舔湿嘴唇露出尖利的獠牙。

一只松鼠尖叫地窜上一棵树，将自己隐匿起来。Jensen放松了警惕，故意轻声叫唤几下直到松鼠将脑袋完全地缩进树洞为止。他不会真的放低姿态去捉它们，早在他还是一只幼狼的时候Donna已经揪住他的耳朵教育过不下一百次（“要么吃了它，要么不要捉它！”）。

一道黑影安静地笼罩住Jensen。他笔直地朝树林深处走去，一开始他以为那只是树枝投下的阴影。他表现得无所畏惧。但逐渐地，他听到身后落叶被野兽的爪子轻轻踩碎的响动。

有什么人——动物，在跟踪他。

“……Chris？”他首先想到的是爱恶作剧的朋友，“哈哈，很好笑，现在可以出来了吗？”

回应他的是一声惊怒的咆哮，低沉厚重，令Jensen身上稀疏的人类毛发立刻竖了起来。那代表着足以撕碎Jensen的成年的力量——绝对不是Chris，那只娘娘腔土狼会发出的声音。与此同时自树林最黑暗处突然出现了一双闪着幽光的眼睛，那眼睛跟随Jensen的移动而缓缓移动。Jensen被钉在了原地。

这下好了，这就是他叛逆的苦果。他的父母会杀了他，或者为他的尸体而哭泣。

“假如你知道，我合乎规定地属于这片领土，你不能伤害我。头狼会撕碎你。”

“不是现在。”一道沙哑的声音回应道，夹杂着喉底滚动的怒意，“你是个等待交配的Omega。”

交配？不。绝不。Jensen慌乱地寻找自己的衣服，第一次明白他的父母为什么总是喝止他自然的行走状态。“我想你也许误会了……”他还未正式成年，即使以狼的年龄算起，“我还没参加仪式。头狼会将我们分配给正确的人。”

太愚蠢了！他的言论正式激怒了对方，Jensen惊叫一声。隐约看见一个高大的人影迅速变成兽型朝他扑来。这短暂的一秒令他胸腔里脆弱的人类心跳几乎骤停。

Jensen惧怕地打量对方。他浓密旺盛的毛发蹭过Jensen裸露的皮肤。在他的记忆里他未曾在这片领土上见过他同类的身影。因为这只野兽是那么地巨大，四肢着地的时候就已经达到Jensen胸口的高度。

正如同现在，这只野兽把原本搭在Jensen身上的爪子放回地面，Jensen还没来得及松口气，大狼的脑袋便低下挤入Jensen的双腿之间深深地吸气喷气。

“天啊……天啊……”Jensen仰头，双手无助地在身侧蜷缩成拳，湿热的野兽鼻子蹭过他的阴茎和阴囊，一股突如其来的热流令他呜咽着滑落在地上。

他……他刚才舔了他……

野兽俯视Jensen，幽深暗绿的眼睛里闪烁着隐忍的疯狂，他的嘴巴在Jensen惊恐的注视下开开合合，他低吼着命令，“Pee for me.”

Jensen不是一张白纸。他曾在藏匿在草地里，和一群幼狼偷看过在发情的狼人们在草原上赤裸裸的一系列求欢活动。他们毫不避讳，还以为狼崽们什么都不懂。

Jensen将一切都看在眼里，只觉得恶心又有趣，那只狼人带着兴奋的表情将尿液蹭在另一只的脸上。后来他才知道，那是发情期气味标记的第一步。而他也明白了他即将面临着什么。

交配。

发情。

他恐惧地尖叫，“绝不……”拒绝的话哽在喉咙，Jensen突然闻到了……是那股味道。他舌尖一酸，口中的唾液又复开始狂热的分泌，令他不得不快速吞咽才不被察觉。

释放出信息素的野兽满意地笑了，“你喜欢它。我知道。否则你不会因为它而跑出来。我都看到了，小东西。”他逼近Jensen，轻而易举地将Jensen扒拉倒，爪子按在他的胸口，“这替我省下了不少时间。我跋山涉水来到这里，已经寻找你太久了。”

Jensen的身体在短暂的挣扎后只剩下轻微的抽搐，那野兽一边说着什么，一边持续而固执地想要从他的老二那儿挤出点什么。Jensen发出一声尖细的哀嚎，一股股热浪拍打着他的身体，令他不知所措拽住了野兽的耳朵。

对方剧烈地抖动了一瞬，瞬间转换为人形。即使如此那也足够压制住Jensen了。稍长的头发垂落下来，Jensen的手指摸索着，一把拽住向前拉扯。

“够了，小东西。”男人稍微抬起身，仿佛丧失了所有耐心，充满野性地俯视Jensen，“如果这是你想先要的，我也可以接受。”骨节分明的大手——人类的大手在Jensen的注视下握住了他的阴茎，它早就已经充血硬挺了，哽咽着，Jensen双腿挣动了一下，随即便迅速而毫无招架地射在了男人手里。

男人松开手，献宝似的将满手腥味的精液凑到Jensen的鼻子底下，Jensen哭着把脑袋扭到一边。这太可耻了。对方的手掌上盛满了他的味道。他不断抬起手臂擦掉自己停不住的眼泪，刚刚清晰的视线捕捉到年长的狼人一边舔去手上稀疏的精液一边厚颜无耻地笑出声。Jensen眼底的眼泪又溢了上来，他抽抽搭搭地看着这个庞然大物伸出舌头舔过指缝。一股全新的浪潮再次扑面而来。

“你开始让我上瘾了。”他说着，痴迷地俯下脑袋注视着Jensen散发着浓郁信息素的阴茎，它颤颤巍巍地再度开始挺立，丝毫不受意识所控。在Jensen想到遮掩的时候，对方甚至毫不留情地用有力的双手锢住了他。“你不知道你有多好吃，我都舍不得给你品尝了。”

“没人会喜……”破碎的反驳声猛地急转成一声剧烈的呻吟，Jensen弓起脊椎，像一只无比骚气的、讨人厌的猫科动物，高大的人类挤入他的双腿，就像他所描述的一样贪婪地将Jensen的阴茎一含到底，几乎立刻就碰到了紧缩的震动着的喉咙。

他吸吮着上下滑动，转换着角度让脸颊蹭过底部的通红肿胀的双球。Jensen从没……天啊……他从来都……这是……他的世界彻底颠覆了，脸上的眼泪还没干透，他就已经双手抱住对方的脑袋上下摇晃。

仍然没有间隔太久，年长的一方吞咽的动作直接刺激在Jensen被包裹的阴茎顶端。他火辣地喷射而出，后腰虚软地落在柔软的落叶上。狼人发出一声永不满足的呻吟，松开了Jensen的双手，可Jensen已经毫无力气挣扎着逃离了。

“我的Omega……”他充满感情地呢喃道，伸手又复攀住Jensen细幼的双肩，“如此契合，想要珍惜你。只是……啊……”他剧烈地喘息，鼻子不受控制地凑到Jensne颈间嗅闻，“想要现在就标记你……”他张开嘴，牙齿在敏感的皮肤上刮擦着，滚烫干燥的嘴唇缓慢地游移着吮吸着。

Jensen颤抖地深吸了一口气，肺部充满了对方的气味。那是……

“Alpha，我是你的Alpha。”幽暗的双眼洞悉了一切，“而这个……”终于找准位置，牙齿深陷皮肤，Alpha的身体完完全全地覆盖在Jensen上方，他身体下沉，充血的欲望碾过Jensen的小腹，它如此巨大，沉甸甸地压上来，膨起的结张牙舞爪，仿佛随时准备撕裂他身下的Omega。

“啊……”Jensen惊慌失措地大叫，柔软的身体缩入Alpha怀抱。高大的狼人只觉得怀中一空，一只小兽从他胯下窜出，哀嚎着跳进灌木深处，窸窸窣窣的声音由近至远。

Alpha狼人缓慢地爬起来，强忍着欲望变成狼形。他毫不费力地追踪着Omega的气味，几步跳到高出眺望Omega飞快的挪动，偶尔窜出树木的身体在月色下泛着银光。

他不紧不慢地跟在他身后，直到看见对方溜进家门。

“晚安，Jensen。”Alpha沙哑地低语。

* *

Jensen被强迫穿上最正式的同时也是最不舒服的人类衣服，他听到Josh在他耳边窃笑，仅仅是因为他说比起衣服他更爱裸奔。他不是狼，不是人类。他是狼人。他只是选择了人类与狼之间的一个折中的方式生活。

“好啦，可是你已经是大男孩了。”Josh收起笑容，熟练地替Jensen打好领结，Donna则挥舞着梳子从Jensen的头发里挑出细小零碎的树枝叶片和花瓣，“等仪式过后，你就会是个成熟的狼人了。”

“像你一样。”Jensen闷闷地开口。

“和所有成熟的Omega一样。”Josh巧妙地纠正。“我以为你会很期待走出这个阁楼。”

Jensen的心脏剧烈一跳，闷闷地别过头去不说话。如果出去意味着“那种”危险的话，不，Jensen撅起嘴巴，他不会再冒险踏出一步。

“别傻了。”Donna把将Jensen的脑袋扶正，然后往Omega的头上抹上一层水果香味的透明的啫喱状物体，Jensen厌恶地打了个喷嚏。

他恨长大，他只想在他用树枝搭建的窝里打滚。一个人。没有Alpha——没有那么大只的Alpha。Jensen的脸可疑的红了，在他母亲面前他不得不屏住呼吸以防泄漏出什么秘密。

事实上是，那个狡猾的Alpha洞悉了他的一切。总是在深夜徘徊在他们家楼下，看似每次无功而返的行为实际上令Jensen恨得咬牙切齿。那股信息素仿佛长了双无形的手，穿过木板缝隙勾住了Jensen的鼻子。

下来吧。信息素无声地说。去找你的Alpha。你知道你是属于他的。下来。现在。马上。没有人会知道。只要他不标记你。他会给你快乐。想象他湿热性感的嘴唇，想象他可以将你整只托起的大手，想象他将你映衬得如此幼小脆弱的蓄满力量的身体……

闭嘴！Jensen厌恶地用爪子按住尖耳朵。可屁股上的尾巴却泄密般地飞快摇晃，像一只终于等到主人的狗子。他前后挪动着，将硬得不行的老二往硬物上磨蹭……想象那是那个Alpha的大腿……见鬼！

Jensen不知道自己有哪里不对。但愈发明显的空虚告诉他，他还有一些事情没有学会。他急得在屋子里打转，直到他发现那木板缝隙下伸入一只贪婪嗅闻的狼鼻子。

那只无耻的乡巴佬狼人快把Jensen弄疯了。

仪式的日子终于到了。Jensen还来不及想那意味着什么——他即将拥有一个Alpha，他被家人领出门往Jeffery的宅邸走去，他只知道他终于可以摆脱陌生Alpha的骚扰。

一路上Alan和Donna都在教导Jensen各种可能会犯的礼仪错误，包括受到极度惊吓的时候不能变成狼形一逃了之。Jensen的脸又红了。他当然想起了那个夜晚，就是不知道那个Alpha最后如何处理那个如此危险的武器。Jensen咬着嘴唇心想，那可是他见过的最大的阴茎，可以被记录在族谱里的那种。但对方不是他们族群的狼人，因此他也不可能被记录下来，更不可能被头狼领袖选为作为Jensen的Alpha。

Fine！这下他不用总是听他叽叽歪歪“你是我心肝宝贝甜Omega，我们命中注定就该一起”了！屁咧！

“Jensen！不要像狼一样呲呀咧嘴！”Donna拽住Jensen人类的耳朵，当她松手的时候Jensen的耳朵变成了粉红色。他垂下脑袋失落地踢着路上的一块小石子。

Alan无奈地和Donna对视一眼，叩响了Jeffery家的大门。

门很快开了。显然Jeffery一大早就在等候他们。

Jensen瞪大眼睛，站在Jeffery身后的……

“快进来小家伙，”Jeffery的手按在他的脑袋上，Jensen跌跌撞撞地往前走，“是这样的，情况有些特殊。这位是Jared Padalecki，虽然他并不是我们族群的狼人，但他是一只年轻的头狼，从大陆的另一端过来……”

Jensen没有继续听下去。他突然意识到自己的皮鞋布满灰尘，及膝的黑色短袜掉了半只挂在脚踝上，他的手上黏糊糊的，捏碎了刚才路上抓到的黄色蝴蝶，他用力揉搓同样黏腻的头发，倒把Donna为他精心向后梳起的造型给弄乱了。

“所以，你的名字是Jared？”Jensen强压着不安开口说道，那听起来都不算问候而是一场蓄意打架的挑衅。

高大狼人的那双榛绿色双眼却立刻被点亮了。

 

* * *

他们在狼人们面前嗅闻了彼此颈后的腺体作为永恒忠贞的仪式。

“还记得……”

“闭嘴！”Jensen的脸滚烫热辣，他的朋友们对他露出惋惜和同情的表情，以为Jensen对Jared，这个不知道从那个地方蹦出来的家伙，没有一丁点的情愿。他们甚至以为Jensen会和Tom，族群里的另一只Alpha狼人匹配在一起。

Jensen隔着酒杯偷偷瞧向Jared，Jared，他又默念了一声，口中含着的葡萄酒突然变得甘甜起来。Jared也在看着他，并且不知道已经注视了多久。Jensen慌乱地别开眼睛，替自己满上一杯全新的葡萄酒然后整杯喝完。

庆祝典礼的餐桌底下，Jared的手抓住了Jensen的指轻轻地勾在了一起。那只手太大了，做这种柔情的动作却一丁点都不笨拙。

Jensen忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。不得不又用一杯酒来掩饰。

接着是Donna不舍的哭声，Jensen要跟随Jared回他们的族群，那将跨越三个森林和两个湖泊，即使是Jared也要花上三个多月的时间。

Jensen心中一动，Jared算好了时间，就等着替部落安排好过冬的事宜便动身出发。Jensen还记得西南风刮在脸上的刺痛，就算是狼形的厚重皮毛也难以御寒；他也还记得今年冬天总共下了多少场雪。

可现在春天来了。Jared就坐在他身边，穿着得体的西装，看起来就像个成熟可口的人类。

Jensen人类的心脏砰砰直跳。如果不是Donna之前的提醒，他大概会直接变成狼形跳到桌子上大吼大叫几声才舒服。

“我……出去一下。”Jensen站起身，从Jared的手中挣脱出来。他飞快地向前走，直到来到环绕礼堂后方的湖泊边才停下来。

掬起一捧水朝脸上泼，体内的躁动令Jensen坐立难安。他不该是这样，至少要学会在Jared面前止住倒影里的傻笑。但那太困难了，Jared脸上纯粹的幸福令他头昏目眩，更别说在正式的仪式后Jared还牵着他跳了一段舞。

该死，Jensen和跳舞。这在以前根本难以想象。Alpha魔咒将他变得不像自己了。而那个Alpha本人就是一个罪恶，他灵活而迷醉地摇摆，搂着Jensen的动作仿佛Jensen在下一秒就会破碎。

“你必须要冷却下来。”Jensen微笑地自言自语，他大概是喝得太多了。那湖边的倒影中不知什么时候多出了一个人。水立刻被微风吹起层层细腻起伏的褶皱。

“Jared？”Jensen的声音听起来有些烦躁。

“叫我Jay。”Jared学着Jensen的动作蹲在他身边，“我只是出来，嗯……想来找你，想待在你身边。”

“好吧，Jay……”Jensen摆了摆手，“没事，我只是……”

“不太高兴？”Jared小心翼翼地试探，“……我很抱歉，像是之前那些，我只是太高兴即将见到你。我忍不住……”他的手有些慌乱地挥舞，现在他看起来完全不像黑夜里那般危险了。“我是说，我知道我爱你，但你……”

“我两个小时前才知道了你的名字。”Jensen谴责地瞪了Alpha一眼。

“对不起。”年轻的头狼朝湖水苦笑，“……我爱你，我不会做强迫你的事，任何，只要你说不。只是……我想要拥有这个机会。”

Jensen安静地听着，粉色的发烫的皮肤上点缀着太阳落下的雀斑，Jared眯起眼睛一颗颗看过去。

“我……不知道你有没有那个感觉。我们会闻到很多气味，不仅仅是食物，动物，物品，还有狼人。各式各样的狼人，但是我们一闻就知道那是否属于我。”

Jensen轻轻吸了口气，不敢让自己沉溺在Alpha迷人的气味之中。那是大海的味道。尽管Jensen从未见过大海。“但我不想属于任何人。”他执拗地顶撞Jared。

Jared宠溺地笑了，“你属于你自己，宝贝。”他低沉地凑到Jensen敏感的耳边，“但我已经属于你了。只等着你……”

Jensen的耳朵被弄得太痒了以至于他再也无法忍受，他转过身抱住了Jared，吃惊于他的肩膀是如此宽阔而结实。他的嘴唇撞了上去，在疼痛中点燃了彼此。Jared如同Jensen所期望的那样托起他的屁股，他加深了那个吻，以一种更为火辣的方式，他们在失控的边缘摇摇欲坠。

“我会标记你。我会让你进入发情期。我会进入你的身体。我会让你给我生好多小狼崽。”Jared一股脑将心中所想全部说了出来，“我会一直等你。”

Jensen的嘴唇红肿着，轻轻地抖动着。他还有太多东西不明白，他没办法把含在舌尖的那个应许说出声。

“我……”他听到自己开口，在羞耻将自己淹没之前，他挣脱了Jared的怀抱站直身体，“我可以让你做那天没做的事。”

他开始脱掉那些衣服，厚重的外套，糟糕的领结，黏住皮肤的衬衫，西装短裤和皮鞋袜子，内衣和内裤。

Jensen赤诚地站在Jared面前。

Jared的手指颤抖地按在了Jensen胯部，仿佛生怕他再度溜走。他的声音破碎沙哑，“...Pee for me.”

这对Jensen来说太简单了，鉴于他已经喝和那么多的葡萄酒。他在内心挣扎着，而Jare耐心地等待着他。“标记我，Jen。”

终于他在Jared不曾停歇的爱抚的手掌中变成一头银灰色的小狼，他把头猛地扎进Jared的胸膛里，抖动尾巴尿湿了Jared紧绷的裤子。

 

第九个故事·fin·

在我的湖中禁止嘘嘘。湖边也不行。——Jeffrey Dean Morgan


	10. Whiskey and Morphine

Jared在十字路口徘徊。

他抬起手臂，从宽松的卡其夹克袖口露出黑色的运动手表。回酒店的巴士恰巧从他身边呼啸而过，很好，Jared注意到那是末班车，这意味着他只剩下两个选择，冲进去，或者在酝酿着尿臭味的酒吧后巷待到老死。他捂住脸呻吟，焦灼地来回踏着自己的脚印转着圈子。从酒吧传出来的歌曲从“I Want That Man”变成了“Sexy Back”，这很糟糕，这太糟糕了。

老天。让他死了吧。

他深吸了一口气，满脑子都是Jensen最后离开时的神情，他朝所有人露出一个心照不宣的微笑，“我想我今晚该去找点乐子了。”他说这句话的时候没有看Jared的眼睛。

“噢！你这个骚货！”Danneel朝他不赞同地拧起眉毛，“你就非得挑今晚，嗯？”

“亲爱的，别担心，我们准备得非常好，我们会大获全胜的，事实上我建议你们都去休息会。”

“让他去吧。”Steve的眼睛仍然专注于明天可能会用到的厚厚的一沓资料上，“还记得去年的比赛吗？没有如愿以偿的Jensen几乎毁了我们整场报告。”

“C‘mon，我们最后获胜了！”

“那得感谢同行评审的那家伙是个喜欢绿眼睛的基佬。咳，我不会批判你的，兄弟。”

“谢了，别以为我不知道你有在暗暗羡慕我。”Jensen也不反驳，朝他们做了个恶劣的鬼脸，然后抓起搭在椅子上的外套和围巾，“回见宝贝们。”

“滚蛋吧小婊子，我该猜到你刚才为什么问我借遮瑕膏的。”

Jared仍然处于脑子塞住的阶段，事实上他想的是，他确实觉得Jensen今天非常的不真实，然后他现在突然想到了原因，Jensen脸上的雀斑消失了。他下意识地为这个认知感到胃部下沉。因为他下一刻想的是——

为什么。

但没人回答Jared脑海中的问题，Danneel正一边神经质地修指甲一边把明天报告的流程过了一遍又一遍，而Steve则专注于在会议特刊中搜刮最新动态，另外两个家伙则缩在另一个角落。而Jared缓慢地清醒过来。Jensen已经不在房间了。

“你们知道哥大今年请来了哪个教授吗？James他妈的Carey！”

“Jensen……去哪里了？”Jared听到自己开口发问，他的声音陌生得不像自己的。

“‘客座’教授，”Danneel讥讽地笑了笑，“你知道这代表了什么。”然后她才意识到Jared刚才说了一句话，她飞快地抬头看了大男孩一眼，“噢。”他们才意识到Jared是新来的，他并不想他们一样彼此熟悉。

“他就是闲不住，不用管他，只要他明天早上还记得把操出去的脑子找回来。”Steve没注意到Jared的情绪波动，眼都没抬打趣地说道，“说得没错，它如果真的有胆就该把被政府放逐到加拿大的另一个James请回来。”

“他们不敢的。”Misha大笑，“比起McKinsey我宁愿相信他们能请来X教授。”

“Geek——"

Jared一点都笑不出来，他反复咀嚼这些零碎的信息，抓住稿纸的手几乎不受控制地颤抖起来。Danneel担忧地偷瞄他，“Jay？”

“Huh？”

“别去想它了。”Danneel凑到他耳边轻声说，“你值得更好的。”她直视Jared的眼睛，Jared痛恨里面的同情怜悯。仿佛Jared被重重地伤了心。但他又怎么能不去想，Jensen独自出门，拐进某个酒吧的大门，三杯酒下肚之后摇摇晃晃地向任何活着的生物调情，他会凑到一个高大的男人身上，又或者会选择一个比他更小巧动人的男孩，他会不会凑到那个人耳边，像曾经对Jared那样地对他说：“Hi, babe?”

Jared噌地一下站起身，他的座椅向后倒下，“我……我需要……”

“Jared！坐下！”Danneel用眼神警告他，让他不要做任何蠢事，他在追求一些他注定得不到的东西，他注定会因此受伤，“别……”

“发生什么啦，kid？”Misha走到他们身边，替Jared扶好那张椅子。

Jared没有看Misha，“你知道他会去哪里。“他盯着Danneel说道，“告诉我。”

“我不知道，你个傻逼。我知道也不会告诉你。这毫无意义。”Danneel近乎咬牙切齿。

“谁？Jensen吗？”Steve仍然置身于外，他漫不经心地接话，“他每年都会去那家Kevin的酒吧，他喜欢茱莉亚艺术生那口的……”

“Steve！”Danneel尖叫。

“怎么啦？”Steve抬头，“咦……那孩子人呢？”

Jared飞快地跑出酒店，寒冷的夜晚像是把空气中的水珠都凝结了，Jared大口喘气，感觉肺部像被针扎了般地疼痛着。不只是肺部，他痛苦地拧紧眉毛，终于穿过两个街区跑到距离酒店最近的一个巴士站。

他结结巴巴地向司机问路，感觉自己像个彻底的傻瓜。司机没耐心地挥手让他下车。Jared绝望得想哭，直到坐在巴士最后的女孩突然朝他招手，“我知道那个酒吧在哪里。上来吧。”Jared连忙投币，径直朝女孩走去，喘着气坐到她前面的空位上。

“你看起来似乎彻彻底底地迷路了？”女孩凑上去问他，“你不能这么直接地去问一个直男知不知道纽约最出名的gay吧。”

Jared无力地咧了咧嘴角，“就告诉我应该怎么去吧。”

女孩似乎想要说些什么，最后她将所有疑问和劝阻都吞进肚子，“林肯中心。顺便说，你应该成年了吧？”

于是Jared终于找对了方向。

他知道自己每多耽搁一秒，他就越可能错失最后的机会。他和Jensen，尽管他们只认识了三个月，但Jared认为他没有错过那些流窜的火花。他们肯定都看见了，Danneel，Steve，Misha，Tom，他们可不止一次打趣他们俩。而Jensen在那些半真半假的玩笑中从没否认过什么，只是露出一个有点羞涩的笑容，一只手臂仍然吊在Jared的脖子上，该死的那令Jared半个身子都酥麻了。

Jared痛苦地闭上眼睛，现实的冷风将他的头发吹得凌乱。

越到真相面前，Jared就愈发胆怯。他……他又有什么资格去阻止Jensen。他从没承认过什么，像Danneel所认定的那样，Jared做的一切只不过是徒增尴尬罢了。Jared确实没资格去管Jensen，无论他和谁亲吻，和谁上床……上帝啊，不要……不要这样对他……

他终于大步走向那扇自己盯了几乎有一辈子的该死的酒吧拱门。“ID卡？”

该死。Jared粗声粗气地朝拦路的保安低吼，“你觉得我像未成年吗？”

“不像。所以，ID卡？”那保安似笑非笑地上下打量Jared，“小鬼，我注意你很久了，在对面街道，几乎要踏平那里的每一块地砖。怎么，第一次？”

“我男朋友在里面。让我进去。”Jared飞快地说道，脸颊因为说谎而刺痛通红。他想大步越过对方往里钻，却被一只大手抓住卫衣帽子往回扯。

“嘿嘿嘿！这样我就更不能让你进去了，你是想进去打一架吗？嗯？抓奸？这戏码我见多了。”而保安的眼神明显告诉Jared，你还不够格。

被戳到痛处，Jared的眼睛瞬间红了，他转身用力推了对方一下，“闭嘴！”

保安向后趔趄了两步，仿佛吃惊于高个男孩的力量地长大嘴巴，“你真的是第一次，嗯？不懂一丁点规矩？”他把指关节掰得啪啪直响，“给你上一课，宝贝，比你的历史老师更不好惹的就是酒吧保安。”他挑衅地上前，重重地推了Jared一把，“就这点能耐吗？难怪你男朋友要来偷腥，你的软鸡巴根本满足不了他吧，懦夫。”

很难说究竟是谁先动的手，Jared的脑子一片空白，他低吼一声跳起来朝比自己壮两倍的家伙扑去，两个人一起重重地摔倒在地上，Jared卡住对方的脖子，拳头重重地揍在对方的肚子上，一群浓妆男孩从拱门内探出脑袋，齐齐捂住嘴巴发出尖叫。Jared被几只手拉起来，双腿在空中踢踹着想要造成更多伤害。

“……你必须和Jensen道歉，”Jared在别人的压制下挣扎低吼，“他不是这样的人！”

保安从地上爬起来，朝地上吐了口口水。他盯着Jared嘿嘿直笑，“Jensen？你说的是哪个Jensen？我操过几百个，不知道是不是你说的那一个。”

“Eaton！别说了，今晚的闹剧已经够了！”他的同事厉声阻止，同时更用力地抓住想要继续战斗下去的男孩，“还有你们，看够了吗？”

看热闹的家伙们重新回到拱门，一个纹身男孩扭头对Jared抛了个媚眼，“如果Jensen不要你，你来找我。”

Jared垂下脑袋，他真的，真的只想要Jensen。

然后从他身后传来了那个熟悉的声音，Jared的心脏几乎停止了。

“Jay？”

Jensen的身上带着酒气和别人的香水味。他从对方手中接过Jared，像个真正地成人一样谴责地看了Jared一眼。“管好你的小男朋友。”Eaton说道，“Jensen。”他抬起红肿的眼睛又看了Jensen一眼，为了记住对方的模样，他当然比任何其他Jensen都要出色得多。

Jared心底的野兽因此而咆哮。拱门内幽蓝的灯光斜斜地倾洒在Jensen一侧的轮廓上，他看起来动人而危险，他确实为了取悦某个人而好好地打扮了一番，前额的头发被固定地向后梳，胸口的衬衫扣子被解开了，也不知道是一开始就这样还是后来被其他人解开的。Jared贪婪地审查着Jensen的皮肤，眯起眼睛确定上面没有任何人为的痕迹。

Jensen用力推了他一把。“走了。”Jared僵硬地跟上，低垂着脑袋不敢与对方的眼神对视。他也没问Jensen会把他带到哪里去，就这样跟在他身后。他们逐渐远离了酒吧流泻的喧闹，安静的街道中回荡着两个人重叠的脚步声，他们路过一扇扇关门的橱窗商店，一块块高耸着涂鸦的墙壁，转弯又直走。Jared打了个响亮的喷嚏，尴尬地捂住嘴巴。

Jensen这才回过神来，停下脚步转过身，把一直搭在臂弯的围巾替Jared戴上。他也这时候才感觉到冷，连忙把大衣穿上。Jared只感觉脖子上一紧，低下头发现自己被Jensen拴住了。

“所以，男朋友？”Jensen在黑暗里轻笑，像以往一样伸手去抚摸Jared柔软的头发。

Jared一把抓住了Jensen的手，在Jensen的惊讶中紧紧地攥住。Jensen的手滚烫，Jared的手冰凉，“你怎么不问我为什么要来找你？”

“Jay……”Jensen的声音听起来有些无奈。

Jared突然明白了。“……你害怕吗？”他轻声问道，“你害怕我喜欢上你吗？Jen？那你为什么要撩拨我呢？”他说的自己鼻子发酸，“是……觉得这样很有趣？”

“不！”Jensen想都不想地否认，“Jay，我真的很喜欢你，我从没遇见过像你一样聪明的学生，和你在一起准备比赛的三个月我真的很开心。”

“我不需要这种层面的喜欢！”Jared提高音量，“不要这样敷衍我好吗？”他的声音破碎而颤抖，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，他必须闭上眼睛才能把整颗心都剖在Jensen面前，“如果你不喜欢我，你现在就直接告诉我。”

“Jay……我想……是你误会了。”Jensen艰难地开口，将手从男孩手中抽出。

Jared捂住脸，只想在这刻死去。

过了好一会，他才找回呼吸，“……我明白了。”说完这句话，他整个手掌都湿透了。他搞砸了，一切都是他的错觉，那些一次次巧合般的默契，那些越过人群的相视而笑，那些玩闹般的肢体接触，那些几乎要落在对方唇上的滚烫的亲吻……就差那么一点，就差那么一秒，“……你不想要一个稳定的关系。”Jared颤抖地说完，用力揉搓眼睛直到自以为对方看不出自己哭了。

Jensen张了张嘴没说话。

“我……我想……我不介意……如果你只想要肉体关系的话……”Jared全身颤抖，他介意，他太介意了，但他必须不介意。

“不要这样说，”Jensen打断对方的话，“Jay，我不想再听到你说类似的话。”他近乎严厉地呵斥Jared。

“别人可以，为什么我就不行？”Jared步步紧逼，语无伦次地推销自己，“我很干净的，就算我没有经验，我也能学，你知道我学得很快的，我会让你很舒服的……”

“停下来，Jay……不要再说了。”Jensen慌乱地后退，“Jared！你冷静下来。”

Jared执拗地抓住Jensen的外套一角，透过垂下来的刘海盯着Jensen瞧。

“我……”Jensen别过脸，“Kevin是我的朋友，我只是过去见见老朋友。”他有些狼狈地解释，“我……我没有……”他猛地顿住，想到自己完全没有必要向男孩解释这个。

Jared的眼里透出某种狂热的光，“你在意我。”他近乎梦呓般地开口。

“我当然在意你，只是……”

“我知道……我不会错的……”Jared的双手按在Jensen的肩膀上，将他整个人钉在原地不许逃避，“……我知道那不是错觉。”Jensen仰头看他，仅仅是一眼就令他看呆了。男孩双眼通红，嘴角带着越来越明显的淤青，却也带着越来越明显的笑容，他们对视了几秒，Jared又害怕地错开了眼神。“Jensen……我知道你喜欢我。”他翻来覆去说着这几句话，暗自绝望地许愿这是真的。

“Jay……”Jensen深吸了一口气，寒冷的空气并没有让他清醒多少，“有时候，‘希望’和‘能够’之间的距离很遥远。”这已经是他能够给Jared最接近真实的答案了。他再次低下头，希望外套口袋里能凭空多出一包香烟。

Jared果然聪明，他焦急地大叫，仿佛美梦唾手可得，“为什么Jensen？如果我们都想要，为什么我们不能够得到？你在担心什么？告诉我！这样对我来说不公平！”

Jensen连心尖都开始疼痛，男孩在他眼里天真得让他窒住呼吸，“我不能——唔！”

Jared稍微移开嘴唇，“你能。”他再次倾身上去，生涩而动情地亲吻他喜欢的人，Jensen的嘴角苦苦的，那是啤酒泡沫的味道，Jared迷醉得头昏目眩，双手颤抖地捧住Jensen的脸颊，辗转脑袋伸出舌尖，“爱你。”他在Jensen柔软的嘴唇上描摹，怯懦地将它撬开，舌头触到了紧紧咬合的牙齿。

“Jen。”男孩颤抖地祈求，身体完全贴住Jensen莽撞地磨蹭，“求你，给我，求你。”

Jensen的喘息急促而粗重，双手紧紧抓住Jared的外套，“我会下地狱的……”他痛苦地闭上眼睛，“没有人会宽恕我。”

Jared的嘴唇贴紧Jensen的，“我陪你呀。“他的声音率直而天真，怀揣着全世界的美好，他活脱脱就是个还没成年的大男孩，一个该肆意享受校园生活和他的小女朋友的校园。

Jensen哽咽了一声，Jared立刻趁机加深了这个吻。Jensen攀上他的肩膀，他的男孩迫切地表演着，像吸吮他的阴茎一样急切地吸吮他的舌头，他的腿立刻就软了。Jared的外套将他整个笼罩住。

“我好硬，”Jared胡言乱语地坦白，“爱你，我好想要你，Jen，我从看到你的第一眼就想要你了。有一次我差点在桌子上压倒你，你甚至都不知道。”

“我真的……不知道。”Jensen顺着Jared印着麋鹿图案的卫衣往下摸，抓住Jared牛仔裤上的鼓包揉捏了一阵，“这个我倒是看到过好几次。”

Jared后退了几步，脑袋重重地砸在身后的墙壁上。“Jen！”他脸颊涨红地尖叫。

“当我弯腰捡起那些本来就不该掉落的书本和钢笔的时候，你的视线太赤裸色情了。”Jensen向前，索性暴露所有阴暗的渴望，“我想我们已经错过了末班车？”

Jared被Jensen的手法折磨得张大嘴巴，过了好一会才想到要回答，“是……”

Jensen和最后一丝理性做挣扎，Jared的阴茎沉甸甸地被他抓在手上，他太渴望它了，此刻几乎下意识地抚摸它，甚至如果他再年轻四五岁，他都要立刻跪下来直接替Jared吹上一发了。

他当然还记得Jared第一次走进教室，Steve说“给你们介绍一个小兄弟，他完全能够胜任我们的项目”。Jensen一开始有点看轻这个低年级的小家伙，特别是知道他跳了三级上了大学，年龄太小了。Jensen在心底评价，直到Jared的聪明才智让所有人刮目相看。

但是他真的，年龄太小了。Jensen在心里叹息。

但他不是没有注意到Jared这个人，好几次他盯着男孩身体的某个部位陷入迷思，直到Danneel狠狠踩了他几脚才回过神来。她警告他不要再乱来，Jensen有些心虚地答应了对方。但Jared太单纯了，Jensen都没使出十成十功力，他就迫不及待地咬了钩。一个眼神就能让Jared开心半天，再加上点暧昧，男孩就兴奋得满脸通红，遮遮掩掩地自以为藏得比谁都好。

Jensen偶尔会厌恶自己，但他无法就是无法停止去靠近Jared。一开始的逗弄早就变了味道，只因为开玩笑的人变了心思，才会让另一个人陷得更深。

“我想……”Jensen的理智在尖叫着“闭嘴”，可另一边他几乎是迫不及待地说了出口，“我们应该去开个房？”

他手里的阴茎瞬间更硬更烫了。

他们找到了旅馆的最后一个房间。隔着薄薄的墙壁，前后两间都住着叫得来劲的床上伴侣。Jared不敢去看Jensen的眼睛，坐立不安地在狭窄的房间里来回走动。

“早点休息，明天我们还要比赛。”Jensen说道，这话他自己听起来都假得要命。这让男孩怎么休息得好。Jared手里攥着Jensen的围巾，竟然也乖巧地点头答应了。说不清心里的想法，Jensen连忙借口洗澡躲进了浴室。

再出来，一切都不一样了。

他的大男孩把脸埋在他的围巾里，另一只手圈着自己的阴茎剧烈套弄着。他的牛仔裤只脱了一半，就这么卡在结实的大腿上。看到Jensen走出来，Jared没有停下动作，反而狠狠地瞪着湿漉漉的青年，手指用力加快了速度。咕啾咕啾的水声伴随着隔壁不断撞击在墙壁上的剧烈声响，Jensen感到自己从未冷静的阴茎因此而弹跳。

“我想要……”

Jensen跪了下来，粗暴地拉开Jared的手换上自己的。他痴迷地丈量着男孩的尺寸，“发育不错。”事实上是太好了，他暗自想着，这样的大家伙进入自己的身体，一定能够将他完全撑开，即使不动也能狠狠压住自己的敏感点。

Jared死死地用围巾捂住脸，不敢看眼前的一切。空出来的手胡乱抓了一把，揪住Jensen的头发。他的手心黏糊糊的，Jensen责备地看了他一眼，手指惩罚般地扣挖男孩不断流水的马眼。

“啊！Jen！操！操你！”Jared的身体向上挺直，Jensen不再由于，他舔了舔嘴唇低头含住硕大湿亮的头部，呜呜了两声阻止Jared兴奋而莽撞地冲刺。Jared的味道浓郁而性感，Jensen开始卖力地吐弄，下意识地想让男孩享受到最好的。

“好棒……Jensen，你好棒，你的嘴巴好厉害，好爱你……”Jared被刺激得胡言乱语，感受着属于Jensen的手指捧起他的阴囊揉搓挤压，剧烈的快感令他吼叫出声。朦胧中他听到某个地方一个女人的叫声，她大声地告诉她的伴侣他有多厉害，把她操得有多舒服。这让Jared渴望更多。

“我想……我想……操你。”他颤抖地说，“操你的屁股，将你舔得满满的，如果你觉得不够，感受我的手指，你是不是很喜欢的手指，你总是看着它们舔嘴唇，我会和我的手指一起操进你的屁股……我还想抱着你操，让你该死的色情的罗圈腿环住我的腰，我把你抱下楼，走台阶，他妈的每一级台阶都让你尖叫，因为我的阴茎钉在你的屁股里，每走一步都钉得更深。我要操你一整夜，让你的肚子里灌满我的精液……”

Jensen猛地颤抖了一下，他含着Jared的阴茎不动了。Jared喘着粗气，睁开眼睛拉开了Jensen，“怎……”他低头忐忑地看向Jensen，当他看到对方紧闭的眼睛和红得不像话的脸颊之后，他突然明白了，“你……你到了？”

“闭嘴！”Jensen咬紧嘴唇。他真的不是太过饥渴。他已经忍得足够久了。自从遇到Jared，他再也没想过找其他人。“我只是——老天！Jay！”

他被腾空抱起，下一秒钟被强而有力地甩上床。Jared扯下对方围在腰间的浴巾，瞪大眼睛看到对方刚射完的阴茎，它逐渐变得柔软，湿漉漉地倚靠在Jensen的大腿上。Jared开始俯身舔它，学着Jensen刚才的动作将它舔得干干净净。Jensen捂住嘴巴，阻止自己叫出声。

“好好吃。”Jared满足地叹息，爬上来将Jensen抱紧。Jensen的身体柔软地靠在Jared的胸前，“好爱你。”他凑上前去啄吻那些因为清洗而重新显露出来的雀斑，他的Jensen又回来了。

Jensen轻轻地嘘了口气。Jared的直接让他溃不成军。他感受到Jared仍然充血的性器，主动张开双腿让Jared在他的大腿上磨蹭冲刺。男孩做这一切全靠本能，他呻吟着，一边耸动一边在Jensen的脖子上落下标记。Jensen忍着一口一个的牙印，环住Jared的手抚摸他的后脑勺上微卷的头发。

“我把你弄得好脏。”Jared射得到处都是，一股又一股。他害羞又甜蜜地将脸埋进Jensen的肩膀上，手却向下摸，把精液在两人身上抹得更开，原始地想要标记Jensen。

Jensen想要说些什么，一开口却只能笑。他能说些什么呢？继续粉饰他们之间的感情吗？他做不到。Jensen痛苦地想，在进一步地了解Jared之后，他做不到像以前一样再一次亲手把他推开。

这样安静地过了一会，一直停不下亲亲摸摸的大男孩又硬了。

“嘿！”Jensen瞪大眼睛。

Jared僵硬了片刻，“我们是该好好休息，明天还要比……”

“傻瓜。”Jensen一把掀开被Jared用来遮掩自己的被子，他想要Jared，比他以为的想要得多。该死，他爱Jared，他想要Jared的第一次，想要成为Jared的第一次，更想要Jared得到他的第一次。他渴望满足他的恋人。Jensen想着，同时他也这样说了出来。

“Jen……”

不好意思迎上Jared的眼睛，他强忍着羞耻翻身骑上Jared，屁股划着圈磨蹭Jared兴奋得活蹦乱跳的阴茎，他自己也因为这敏感的触碰而收缩后穴，阴茎再一次不满足地充血，Jensen握住自己的，像表演一样地上下抽动，“嗯——猜猜你要射多少次才能灌满我？”

 

第十个故事·fin·


	11. Wicked Prank via Chadito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad抱怨钩子自从恋爱了之后就不怎么和他们一起出来玩了。他们开始争论吵闹，直到钩子被灌得足够醉了，而女孩们又恰好有一套颜色绝对暧昧的眼影。是的，实际上他们早已蓄谋已久。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗取自Dion和Zebb的整蛊视频。

“等等……停下来！”Jared一边转圈一边大声喝止Chad，而他的朋友们都在偷笑并且拍照“说真的，停下来，我就要吐了。”

“帮帮他，他转得我都要反胃了。”最后Sarah看不下去了，Chad这才伸出手一把拽住了Jared，阻止他继续自转下去。

“谢了老兄。”Jared嘟囔着，“刚才整个地球都在旋转。”

“也不是整个地球啦baby J，不过块头确实蛮大的。”Chad拿过桌子上的啤酒瓶，“喝下它，你看上去除了很多汗。”

“不——”Jared倒在沙发上呻吟，他今晚已经摄入了足够多的酒精。事实上，他想要回家了，“Jensen在哪里？”

Sarah和Danneel彼此交换了一个玩味的眼神，“Jensen没和我们一起，你忘记了？今天是你的自由日。”

“闭嘴。”Jared无力地挥手，“Need Jensen...”

Chad凑过去，“听我说，喝完这瓶就让你回去。难道你不想见到Jensen吗？”

Jared愣了愣神，一般来说他没有那么容易醉，但他确实开始头晕目眩了，也许他的朋友们抱怨得对，他已经太久没和他们一起出来玩，自从和Jensen一起之后他们就沉浸在两个人（或许再加上一只狗）的空间里，以至于他现在已经开始不适应这种玩闹了。以及他真的非常——非常想念Jensen。

“最后一瓶。”Jared夺过Chad手中的啤酒瓶，模仿抓麦克风的姿势握在手里，“Hey，hello～one, two, three, hello, Cha——Chad，我的意思是，你们这群家伙，听到我说什么了吗？我永远操蛋地爱你们！”

他的朋友们欢呼起来，Jared开始往肚子里灌，来不及咽下的液体顺着下巴往下烫。Chad吹了声口哨。酒瓶里的液体以肉眼可见的速度迅速减少，直到最后一滴不剩。

重重地将空酒瓶按在桌子上，Jared傻笑了一会儿，操，他也许真的醉了，“……现在我可以回家了吗？”他感到浑身发烫，他需要Jensen，他知道对方也在想念他，以至于他想现在就冲回家扑倒在Jensen身上，不停地亲吻他。他是如此爱亲吻，这是他之前恋爱中从未有过的事，也许所有原因都出在Jensen的嘴唇上。“那是一个非常漂亮的嘴唇。”他宣布。

“好吧，”Sarah一脸为难，“我们只想让他稍微醉，可不是醉到不省人事。”

Chad摆摆手，光是看到Jared的眼神就知道他又在想什么——Jensen Ackles，毋庸置疑。他们彼此做了个被肉麻到的表情。在Jared又一次不耐烦地想要回家的时候，Danneel开口，“当然没那么容易。你真的被Jensen宠得越来越天真了。”与此同时她开始在皮包中翻找什么。

Chad和女孩们交换了几个心照不宣的眼神。Jared知道他们一定有什么该死的鬼点子但是没告诉他。他想要大声质疑可惜他的脑子已经开始变得迟钝。他捂住眼睛无力地呻吟，“说真的，你们下次再见到我一定是我和Jensen的婚礼……不，我已经在考虑婚礼是否要邀请你们了。”

但现在说一切都太晚了。他醉得刚刚好，正是他的朋友想要的效果。Danneel终于找到了她想要的东西，在她啪的一声打开眼影盒的时候，Jared发誓他绝对看到他的三个朋友对他发出邪恶的笑声。

他还没醉到足以见到恶魔，不过他身边的这三个家伙本身就是。

* * *

“What the fuck...”Jared不断拉扯自己的衬衫领子，“我不喜欢这样的游戏。”他被女孩们按住，在没明白什么事之前，Danneel的小小眼影刷就刷过Jared的脖子，几下功夫就在他脖子上留下了一颗见了个鬼的吻痕。一颗假的、紫色的、绝对会让Jensen踢他屁股的吻痕。

女孩们咯咯直笑，“别擦掉它，Jay，你以前是最搞笑的那个，别扫兴好嘛。”

Chad不断应和，“这简直就是一个棒呆了的行为艺术。”

“操它的行为艺术。”Jared起身想要去洗手间擦掉脖子上被画上的吻痕，因为醉意却脚软地重新跌坐回沙发上。

“别，”Chad大声说，“Jay，看着我，听我说，你难道不想看看Jensen有什么反应吗？”

“对呀，看看他有多在乎你。”Sarah笑着补充，“也让我们见识一下。”

Jared哼了一声，“他非常——嗝，在乎我。”

“Well，那只是你的一面之词。”Chad知道用什么方法可以刺激Jared，“事实上，我们都觉得你爱他多过他爱你。”

“多很多。”Danneel火上添油。

“Bullshit！这都是你的胡说八道……”Jared粗鲁地打断他们。

“你可以仔细想一想啊，”Danneel一点都不担心，相反她开始坐到Jared身边循循善诱，“你的ins里面他妈的都是你们俩的合照，而他的只有一些见鬼的风景。”她对这些事倒是一清二楚。

“他有发过我们的合照！”Jared记得清清楚楚，他还是第一个去上面按赞的人！

Danneel怪笑，“噢狗屎，我见过那张，那可不算合照，因为你只是在他身后的镜子里面强行出镜罢了。”

几个朋友笑作一团，“我也记得，那看上起都有点可怜了。”

“闭嘴！Jensen只不过比较低调。”

“嘿，还记得Chris吗，”Chad拍了拍Sarah的肩膀，“他和Chris可不怎么低调。我是说，就算是乐队搭档，他们也太亲密了吧。”而Sarah居然煞有其事地点头。

那个长头发邋遢鬼？Jared脸色沉了下来，他忘了自己的头发也挺飘逸。

“Well,是这么回事，”Danneel开口，“咳，Jared，我必须告诉你，因为你今天请我喝了很多酒。事实上，我以为Jensen之前拒绝我是因为Chris，没想到最后居然是你。”

“等等……”Jared坐直了身体，“你和Jensen？”他感到酒醒了一大半，又或者是他更晕更醉了，“见鬼了这是什么东西？”

Danneel用酒杯挡住自己的脸，“……我也不知道你和我的品味那么一致。”

“总而言之，我们都在替你不值——抱歉，Jay，别那么瞪着我，好吧，我承认其实Jensen真的很辣——狗屎！你干嘛打我！”Chad躲避着Jared发泄妒火的攻击，“而且我们都觉得他就是陷得没你深。”

“我同意。”Sarah附和道。步调一致得Jared很怀疑他们是不是背地里搞在了一起。

Danneel转了转眼珠，“……我很抱歉，JP。”

Jared愣在原地并且陷入沉思。

Jensen比他大四岁，他认为……他只是比他成熟。他想对他朋友辩解说不是的，Jensen对自己非常好，他是个非常棒的人，不仅仅在于他非常火辣，尽管爱睡懒觉也会和Jard起床一起遛狗，他还会在Jared的口袋里偷塞很多彩虹糖。Jared急切地把手伸进外套口袋想要证明，然后他发现口袋是空的……

操……也许Jensen……不……他的朋友只是在妒忌他最先找到幸福……

“也许你应该答应我们的这个游戏。”

“如果Jensen足够爱你，他会表现出来。”

“Come on！我知道你也想知道答案。”

Jared猛地站起身，他的身体在酒吧的音乐中打晃，但这次他没有再倒下去，“……我恨你们所有人。”

“谢谢你恨我们！”Chad和女孩们跳起来欢呼，在半空中击掌。然后他们几个拉着左脚拌右脚的Jared往酒吧门外冲去。

* * *

他们乘坐计程车来到几个街区之外的Jared的公寓，就在上个月Jensen终于肯搬来和Jared一起住。因为Jared不断纠缠耍赖并且说Jensen三天四天来回跑不仅浪费时间还浪费一半租金，最终Jensen取消了名存实亡的分居生活——换而言之，他们同居了。

“Babe——”Jared推开门，“Jen？”他拍开起居室的灯，发现Jensen并不在家，冰箱上贴着各种乱七八糟的东西，比如说和朋友（就是他身后的这群家伙）的合照，比如说他和Jensen第一次去音乐节的门票票根，和Jensen的合照，Jensen被偷拍的照片，彼此为对方留的便签爱语……也许Jared应该为了它们而去买一个更大的冰箱——两扇门像个大衣柜足够汉尼拔把整个人放进去的那种——Ewwwwww...他真的足够醉了，才会答应朋友如此愚蠢的试探游戏。

胡思乱想的间隙，Jared最终找到了Jensen留给他的那张便签纸，他在上面上面画了大大的感叹号以吸引Jared的注意，要Jared来说，画一颗桃心也许更凑效。“他……他说他去超市，等会就回来。”

“太好了。”Chad说，“我们可以找个地方藏起来，然后等Jensen回来，你就把那颗吻痕露给他看。”

Jared再一次犹豫了。“也许我不应该那么做……”他走到镜子前，那颗吻痕像是一颗紫色的爱心，像是被冰封住冻坏了并且伤痕累累。他想到也许Jensen会像这颗吻痕一样伤心，他居然也开始心脏抽痛起来。他的宝贝Sadie小跑过来，朝Chad叫了两声。

“噢操！”Chad大叫，“我以前不知道你是这么没劲的人。我们以前是搞笑组合！最佳拍档！瞧瞧你！”

“算了，Chad，”Danneel拉扯朋友的外套，“也许J2浪漫不太经得起考验。JP害怕也是情有可……”

“我不害怕。”Jared瞬间瞪大眼睛，手指一下一下地戳着Chad的胸口，“我会证明给你们看，Jensen有多在乎我。然后，以后你们都不可以说Jensen不好。”

Chad满不在乎地翻了个白眼，“也许他根本通过不了这个考验。”

“狗屎！他一定能！”Jared指挥他们在衣帽间躲起来。Chad在Jared看不见的角落做了个胜利的手势。一切准备就绪，唯独缺的就事Jensen Ackles了。

* * *

谢天谢地，Jared没能在沙发上坐立不安太久。门锁的转动声吓得他差点滚下沙发。Jensen推门进来的时候Jared下意识地伸手捂住了脖子，那颗小小吻痕的地方。

“Jay？”Jensen对Jared回来得那么早有些吃惊，“你那么早就回来了？”他露出惊喜的笑容，Jensen承认，他也想念这个粘人的大个子了。

Sadie比Jared更早地扑上来迎接Jensen，狗狗欢快地摇着尾巴，“嘿，小姑娘，想我了吗？”Jensen挠了挠Sadie的脖子，对方持续地围着他打转，像她的主人一样，怎么黏Jensen都不够。

“Babe...Jen，”Jared叫着Jensen的名字，走过去拿Jensen手中的购物袋，差点被Sadie绊倒，“你买了我最爱吃的巧克力冰淇淋，噢～你真甜亲爱的。”

“你喝醉了？”Jensen问，因为实际上Jared似乎抱的不是购物袋，而是购物袋和捧着它的Jensen本人。

“没有醉，”Jared小声说，“只是想你了。”

Jensen扭头和他短促地亲吻，在Jared想要加深这个吻的时候他稍稍离开，“你的冰淇淋快化了。”

“不在乎……”Jared噘嘴，想要更进一步，他啄吻他暗自喜欢了那么久的人，一下又一下，Jensen无奈地微笑，将手里的杂物放在料理台上，下一刻他便被Jared整个抱了起来。

“Jared！”Jensen惊呼一声，双手圈住大个子男友的脖子，“你干什么？”他的屁股堪堪靠着料理台的边缘，必须用腿夹住Jared才不会滑下去。Jared就只会利用这点身高优势故意让他这么做。

Jared露出一个大大的傻笑，什么计划什么游戏全被他抛之脑后，“Love ya babe.”他的心全被怀里的Jensen填满了，像是他第一次见到Jensen一样，Jared从那之后就患上了“蝴蝶在胃里乱飞”的病。就像他现在一样。

Jensen一定是看透了他的想法，他拽着他的耳朵轻轻说他是“傻家伙”，“我不该亲你的。”

“为什么……”Jared的嘴唇贴着恋人的，声音里带着委屈。

Jensen的舌头伸了进去，稍微挑逗一番就擅自分开，Jared发出一声懊恼的呻吟。“因为你醉了而且你满嘴酒——这是什么？”

“什么？”Jared朦胧地哼出声，再次亲吻的瞬间Jensen侧头躲过了他。

“不，Jay，告诉我这是什么？”

“一个亲吻！”

Jensen的笑容消失了，“不，Jared，我说的是你脖子上的。”他拉扯Jared的衣领以便自己看得更清楚，“这是……一颗吻痕？操！Jared！这是吻痕？！”

Chad噗嗤一声笑了，连忙用手捂住嘴巴。

Jensen在那一瞬间朝衣帽间的方向望去，“那是什么声音？”

“是Sadie？”Jared不太确定地开口，Sadie无辜地在角落轻吠了一声。Jensen面无表情地把视线落回Jared身上，“放我下来，Jared。”

“……什么，Jen babe...”

“现在。”

Chad和女孩们偷笑着彼此推搡，都想把脑袋伸得更靠前一点。噢老天，他们计划了几天的好戏终于上演了。

* * *

Jared坐在沙发上，Jensen离他太远了。而且Jared开始恨他的朋友。

“这是……”Jared盯着自己的手指小声说，“我不知道，也许是我睡觉的时候你弄上去的，我是说，可能连你也不知道。”

“操你的，Jared，”Jensen的表情太过平静，这通常意味着他已经开始生气，并且他已经很多次叫Jared的全名了，Jared在沙发上缩成一个巨大的圆球。“我没有在你的脖子上留下任何吻痕。不要欺骗我。”

“好吧，”Jared颤抖地深呼吸，酒精令他开始多愁善感，他想要用力抱住Jensen，告诉他一切只不过是一个一点都不好笑的恶作剧。但他的嘴巴开始自动编造完全不存在的谎言，也许他的潜意识也想印证什么，“别生我的气，Jen babe。答应我，不要生我的气。”

“你告诉我发生了什么。”

“是Chad！”Jared下意识地大喊，“这是Chad弄上的。”

“操！”衣帽间里的Chad捂住脸，“这个蠢货。”

“Chad？”Jensen的声音抬高了，“Chad Murray？！他……他为什么要这样弄？”

Jared也该死的不知道为什么。“我们……我们都喝醉了，也许他喜欢我……我是说，呃，他就这么亲了过来。然后……我也许，没有拒绝……抱歉Jen……”

“你喜欢JP？！”Sarah吃惊地瞪着Chad，“那听起来好伤感……”

“操！不！你这么说让我全身发毛！”Chad连忙澄清。他有点想追Sarah，但是还不太确定，总而言之他不能让这个机会因为Jared而流失掉。

另一边，Jensen没说话。

“Babe...”Jared心虚地靠近，“对不起……”Jensen的眼眶红红的，看上去他就要哭了，上帝……他做了什么……Jared再也忍不住，他甚至感同身受地想要抱着Jensen一起哭，他要告诉Jensen真相，并且把Chad和女孩们都赶回家。“其实……”

“其实，你这样说反而比较好办。”Jensen接过了Jared的话，“因为我今天和Chris也出门了。”他轻柔得抚摸Jared的后背，并且感受它逐渐变得僵硬起来。

“操……”Chad捂住嘴巴。事情不该是这么发展。Chad只是想恶搞一下重色轻友的Jared，而不是真的想看他惨痛分手。

“‘……呃……等等，出去’是什么意思……”Jared的声音猛地低沉下来，“操，Jensen，你不要告诉我……”

Jensen摸了摸自己的嘴唇，而Jared现在才发现它似乎该死地过分红润了，“Jay，抱歉。Chris约我出门走一走，关于新歌灵感的事，然后，也许我们聊得太投入了。”

“操，Jensen，‘太投入’又是什么意思。”Jared感到天旋地转，并且想要呕吐，“这该死的是什么意思！”

“也许我们亲吻了。”Jensen小声说，“只有二十秒，我没有推开他，因为那感觉并不讨厌……”

“停下来！操！操！操！Jen！”Jared低吼，他开始崩溃，“你……是不是因为我，因为我今晚没有和你一起？”他用力抹眼睛，然后才发现自己的手背湿漉漉的。操，他是在哭泣吗？难道他不应该哭泣吗？“为什么要这样？”

Jensen一瞬间有一些犹豫，“……Jay！我……可是你也和Chad……”

“因为那都是操蛋的恶作剧！你懂了吗！”Jared指着自己心碎一样的吻痕，“只是假的！而你那个是真的！为什么你要那么做！难道你不知道我……操，Jensen！”

剧烈的疼痛和恐惧将Jared的内心冲击得支离破碎。他就知道，他三个多月来的隐忧终于变成了现实……有那么多喜欢Jensen的人，老天，甚至Danneel也喜欢，而Jared是有多愚蠢要亲自戳穿这个真相——Jensen并没有那么喜欢他。

操！

Jensen叹了口气，他终究还是于心不忍——而这在Jared眼里像是最后的温柔，像是告别的前奏。他一直引以为傲的大脑变成了浆糊，也许稍微好一点的，Jensen会问他愿不愿意开放性关系，想到这里Jared的眼泪更加控制不住了。他不想，也不愿意分享Jensen。他想这段关系只有他和Jensne，或许还有Sadie，但Jared自己的爱已经占据了过大的空间，早就容不下别的什么了。

“求你……”他的下颚开始抖动，他快要控制不住自己了。

Jensen双手捧起Jared低垂的脸，“Jay, 没事的亲爱的，看着我，嘿，你能看着我吗？”

Jared绝望地心想，怎么可能没事，他的双眼如此模糊，Jensen看起来像是一个他无法企及的梦。“听着，Jay，别哭了，你这个傻瓜，因为我也是骗你的。”

Danneel叹息，“好吧，这个剧情我可没想到。”

Chad仔细观察他的好友，“听着伙计……我有些不好的预感。”

“别这样,”Sarah脸色痛苦，“我不想成为罪人。”

“不！山崩地裂了他们都不会分手。”Chad冷笑，“想一想，我们可能要观摩一场见鬼的基佬性爱了。谁要和我赌一局？”

* * *

仿佛过了将近一个世纪之后，“……你、你没有？”Jared结结巴巴地问，“你没有和那个主唱……”

“我说这句话的时候差点笑场，当然不，Jay，我真的是去沃尔玛买东西，”Jensen有些无奈地说，Jared立刻像考拉一样将他搂得死死的。

“真的吗？”他不知道自己的眼睫毛还挂着眼泪，看上去比Sadie还像只可怜兮兮的大狗狗。

Jensen放软声音，之前因为被玩弄而升起的愤怒因为恋人小心翼翼的神情而烟消云散，“你可以去问他，他最近和女朋友去夏威夷旅游了。”

“……那……”Jared凑到Jensen的耳边磨磨蹭蹭，又不放心地嗅来嗅去，“没有别的Chris？”

“只有一个Jay。”

Jared发出一声可怜兮兮的哽咽，拉过年长一点的恋人让他完全坐在自己的大腿上，然后整个人无限贴合在他身上，Jensen将他的怀抱填得满满的，Jared颤抖地呼出一口气，这感觉是如此正确。“……你这个混蛋。”

“你才是混蛋。”

“你骗我，为什么你要这么骗我？”Jared的声音从Jensen的肩膀处传来，带着委屈的哭腔。

“Well，我想，”Jensen缓慢地抚摸Jared凌乱的头发，“因为你把一群朋友带回家想要恶搞我。我总得想个办法反击一下。”

“你……算了……我恨他们。”Jared也一点都不想知道Jensen是如何发现的。

Jensen憋笑，“Chad？Danneel？Sarah？非常抱歉，你们真的没机会看我和Jared的基佬性爱。”

“操，Jensen，”Chad愤愤不平地从壁橱里走出来，在他身后是满脸通红的女孩们，“你有一双猫一样的耳朵。”实际上他松了口气，他和Jared成为朋友那么多年，他知道Jared即将要干些什么。再直白一点，要操些什么。懂了吗？

“他是最好的。”Jared像搂着珍宝的守财奴一样满脸骄傲地大声嚷嚷，“最好最好最好的Jen。”

“哈哈，是吧，”Chad在走之前翻了个白眼，“你们确实是天造地设的一对。”他扭过头，Sarah和Danneel的脸上都带着受不了的微笑。

Jensen露齿一笑，“谢谢。下回一起出去……”Jared的嘴唇堵住了他之后想说的话，他的Jensen笑起来是如此漂亮，而这一切都是他的。

Chad和女孩们捂着眼睛，在飞快逃走之前替他们把门紧紧关上。嘿，他刚才说什么来着。瞧，他是如此了解他多年的好友。

* * *

门关上的那个瞬间，Jared已经开始在撕扯Jensen的衣服。“你醉了。真的真的醉了……”Jensen勉强从嘴里挤出这句话，他已经被Jared按在沙发上，衣服也零零散散地被扯掉了。

“没有醉到无法操你。”Jared嘟囔，“需要Jen，非常需要。”他从沙发缝隙翻出润滑剂，因为没有拿稳而挤了Jensen一屁股。他就这样将它们涂抹起来。Jensen因为火辣的触碰而呻吟，他的大腿被Jared弄得湿黏，以及他的屁股，如此清晰地感受到Jared粗硬手指的每一个骨节。Jensen发现自己勃起的老二正抵着沙发轻轻晃动，这令他又尴尬又兴奋。Jared马上捕捉到了。

“想我帮你一把？”Jared问，然后掰过Jensen的脑袋和他吻在一起。他身上仍然有太多酒味，闻起来乱糟糟的，但今晚已经足够混乱，所以它似乎也不算太糟糕。而Jensen真的很甜，他一定是偷吃了Jared的彩虹糖。

Jared喜欢深吻，把Jensen弄得一团糟。他也喜欢轻轻地咬他的嘴唇，听到Jensen受惊一样地小声尖叫。他喜欢Jensen的唾液，像是其中有催情的成分，因为Jared觉得自己已经硬到疼痛了。

“唔——”无法再等待，他熟练地滑入Jensen的体内，Jensen开始小声啜泣，听起来更让人兴奋了，他在冲刺的时候挤压恋人的阴茎，Jensen难耐地挺身迎合，他呻吟地喊Jared的名字，声音破碎又甜蜜，那感觉像是天堂。

“爱你，babe，好爱你……”Jared一边冲刺一边说，他固定住Jensen的双手避免他挣扎，随后他往下摸，感受到他的动作令恋人更硬了。

“操你的Jay！”Jensen的声音听起来像是尖叫，完全放弃了日常的理性，“我需要……”

“需要这样？”Jared将Jensen的阴茎完全握入手中。那些残余的润滑剂派上了用场。Jensen猛地闭眼，扬起的下颚弧度令Jared窒息。他开始快速套弄并且挺腰冲刺，试图让恋人更加疯狂。

“我要……”Jensen急促地喘息，“Jay，我快……”他的眼睛绿得惊人，变得比平时要深得多。Jared盯着那双令自己着迷的眼睛，即使在亲吻的时候也不想移开目光。他的……这就是他的。

“爱我吗？”Jared刺激着Jensen的性器，手指抚摸它的顶端，并且不顾Jensen无力地反抗坚持而执着地顶弄他体内的敏感点。操，他知道如何让他的恋人最舒服。

“是的……爱你……”Jensen在Jared的怀里剧烈颤抖，高潮的模样将Jared也逼到了极限。他存了满手的精液，剩下的从他们贴合的下腹流了下来。Jared将它抹在Jensen胸口，气喘吁吁地开始舔。

“不——”

“你好甜……”Jared低声说，声音沙哑并且充满了占有欲，“这就是你想要的吗？”

Jensen的胸膛因为高潮而起伏，好半天他才明白Jared在问些什么。

“是的，傻瓜。”他在交换千百个亲吻中的其中一个之前低声说，“这就是我想要的。”

* * *

Jensen和Jared开始参与彼此的朋友聚会。他们原本的朋友圈就有重合，当所有人聚在一起的时候，Jared会觉得这感觉真好。

虽然他们的朋友说不太想经常看到他们两个在那里卿卿我我。Jared为此有些难过，Jensen说不用管他们，他们只是在口是心非。

这天Jared第一次正式和Chris见面。Chris的女友要参加一个日间肥皂剧的视镜，而Jensen他们恰好准备一起看篮球赛直播。

“听着，Chris，”Jared让自己的声音听起来无比真诚，“有时候感情需要一点考验，才知道伴侣之间是否忠诚。”他趁Jensen去冰箱拿啤酒的时候说道——他不是想故意给Chris找麻烦……呃，好吧，他就是。

“嗯？”Chris似笑非笑地靠在沙发上，这种态度Jared有些摸不准。

“不如我们来玩个游戏，”Jared给自己鼓劲，然后兴致勃勃地将自己和Jensen玩过的那个游戏Chris简单地说了一遍，省略了大多数的细节而只保留他们的感情更进一步的结果。“如何？我可以帮你画一个特别逼真的吻痕。”

“你……有眼影？”Chris好奇地提问，“噢，我听过不少你的传闻——当然，大多数是Jensen自言自语说出来的，高中黄金四分卫Jay。无意冒犯，只是你和我想象中的有些不一样，顺便说，那很好，真的。”

“我……不是……我可以用别的代替。”Jared的舌头有些打结。等等……这和他想象的发展不太一样。

“好吧。如果我没理解错，你让我骗我的女朋友，说我其实喜欢Jensen，还是说Jensen喜欢我来着？”

“都不可以！”Jared大叫。

“所以是要说你喜欢我？”

“Gross！”

“Jay？”Jensen走了过来，“怎么啦？”

“没什么……”Jared一把搂住坐过来的恋人，“只是在看比赛。”

“Chris？”Jensen把啤酒递给朋友的同时瞪了他一眼，“别捉弄他。你们刚才说了什么？”

“没什么。”Chris脸上带着邪恶的笑容，“只是觉得你们真配。”

Jared有些气愤，似乎所有人都看出Chad的游戏有多烂，而只有他中计了——那可是Chad！他怎么能相信他！老天，他当初一定是鬼迷心窍……

正在胡思乱想，Jared的肩膀突然一沉。Jensen无比自然地靠了过来，像是他天生应该如此倚靠在Jared的肩膀上一样。

Jared在那一刻被巨大的幸福击中了。Well，去他的试探游戏，他和Jensen就是如此相爱。

 

第十一个故事·fin·


	12. 恶作剧

Jared一次又一次地捉弄Misha直到对方跑进浴室并甩出一条白内裤作为投降信号。Jared尖叫地躲开，然后在Misha以一门之隔作为屏障骂他“混蛋”的时候咯咯直笑。

Jensen无奈又好笑地摇头，当他靠在开放式厨房的料理台上享用（并不那么美好的）速溶咖啡的时候，他的两个伙计就像被上了一整晚发条的玩具一样地弄出足以吵醒整个地球的动静。而现在Jared黏了上来，单手缠绕在Jensen的后腰，膝盖自然而然地嵌入Jensen的两腿之间。

“你要记得大多数时候你都还蛮喜欢那家伙的，”Jensen提醒道，“对他友善点。”他一边撩开Jared额前垂落的碎发一边提醒道。

“没有多到让你误会什么。”在捕捉到Jensen眼神的游移之后，Jared低笑地埋头将汗全蹭到Jensen的颈侧。Jensen抚摸他的头发，手指轻柔地划过发梢，然后说他和Sadie越来越像。这清晰地提醒着他们本季最后一帧的工作圆满结束，他们将得以短暂地脱离演员的身份，全然轻松地在一起，几个星期，几个月。

“等等……”Jensen艰难地开声，艰难地原因是因为另一个大家伙已经从他的颈侧啃了上来并堵住了彼此的嘴唇。

“你猜猜我等了多久。嗯？”Jared微喘地低语，双手摸入对方的布料之内，掌心抓住柔软的肉瓣用力揉捏，他吻入Jensen，深沉动情，因为情人喉底滚动的呻吟而紧绷颤抖。

在足够长久的亲吻之后，Jensen轻轻推开Jared。Jared缓慢地退后直到他不得不断开那个吻。“我们昨晚就应该开个房间的。”Jared忍不住抱怨，他微微俯身，双手撑着料理台将Jensen困在其中。

“嘘……Misha会心碎的。他只是好心，而且他把我们都当朋友。”

“他亲过你。在台上。”Jared整张脸皱缩起来。

“你知道那只是一时兴起的活跃气氛。”

“但你不允许我们在台上亲吻。”

“你知道那最后会发展成什么，对不对？”Jensen意有所指地向下看了看。Jared的脸颊有些发烫，无法否认的是，他的老二似乎永远难以忽略来自另一个男人的吸引力，无论是在台上还是台下，无论是否充血发烫。

Jensen握住Jared的手指然后朝沙发走去，而Jared自然而然地跟了上来。一个惊喜的新发现是，他找到了Misha特意藏在沙发夹缝处的电视遥控器。他握在手里挤眉弄眼地想要引起Jensen的注意。当他第三次这么做的时候Jensen终于开口，“这回你又想到了什么？”

“只是想来点小花样。”Jared熟练地操纵着电视机，而Jensen则逐渐从朦胧的睡意中渐渐苏醒——惊醒。

“A porn？！”Jensen被电视里传来的响亮的呻吟吓了一跳。

Jared回以一个无辜的狗狗眼神，“还记得我们刚约会的时候？”他们会在拖车里通过互联网找点滑稽的欢笑，然后那种找乐子的心态逐渐变成了好奇而……老天，他们一定都饥渴太久了的模仿和顺理成章。然后自从一次敲门事故之后，剧组伙计们就心照不宣地知道了他们的关系。

Jensen终于叹息地耸耸肩，“我猜Misha生日的时候我们得好好补偿他一顿了。”然后他放松身体倚靠在Jared身上，带着他能给予的最大的耐心研究裸体的年轻男孩们如何吵闹地挤压碰撞。

“想让我这样对你吗？”Jared说话的气流传入Jensen敏感的耳道。Jensen扭头严厉地瞪了他一眼，而Jared知道这实际上意味着Jensen害羞地说“见鬼了当然想要，我想要你快要燃烧了”。

他很快验证了自己的推测，因为他了解Jensen就如同了解自己的大拇指。他们在沙发上滚作一团，胡乱地亲吻彼此并且想要将碍事的衣物撕扯开。Jensen基本上骑在他身上，甜蜜得如同仙境，一次又一次地挺身将裤子里的勃起靠在一起摩擦，Jared仰头呻吟，手指必须在Jensen的屁股上掐出痕迹。

“我们不可以……没时间……Misha……”Jensen一边说一边扯下Jared的皮带。

“是啊宝贝，所以你需要再快一点了。”Jared喘息着催促，他想要完完整整地上Jensen一次，但是像无数次他们追赶着计划拍摄一个个镜头的时候一样，在离开Misha的出租屋之前他们也只能替彼此快速地吸出来——

“我的老天上帝基督啊！”

Misha从以某个经典数字叠在一起的两个朋友身上迅速移开眼睛，Jensen整张脸都红了，不知道是被吓的还是被噎的——Misha的余光捕捉Jensen像唐人街的街头艺人似的将一柄长剑从喉咙里拔出。身为朋友他迅速转身面朝电视墙。

“……等等见鬼的那又是什么！Jared Yataghan Padalecki先生！”

Jared咧嘴笑了，而他甚至没来得及咽下嘴角的精液。

 

第十二个故事·fin·


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam六岁的时候，他们的妈妈离开了。当Dean发现Sam不再说话，他想尽了一切办法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向，hurt/comfort,小小三米设定取自《墙里的声音》的Jakob。所有祝福都给他，爱他。

*  
* *  
* * *

“我能够为你做什么？”Dean俯身，阴影笼盖住Sam的半张脸，“告诉我伙计，我该怎么做？”

Sam安静地盯着自己空空如也的餐盘，躲避来自他哥哥烦躁的眼神。

Dean也不动，两个人短暂地僵持了片刻，直到Sam的肚子发出一阵饥饿的声响。

Dean叹气，直立身体，伸手用力揉乱了Sam的头发，“我会喂饱你的。”他低声说，比起安慰Sam更像是在自言自语，“别担心。”

他踮起脚尖拿到冰箱上的果脆圈盒子，无力地摇晃之后，他重新回到Sam面前，“汉堡之夜？或者披萨？”

Sam没有说话，他把自己的指甲咬得咯吱直响，透过覆盖在眼前的头发直勾勾地盯着Dean瞧，像是在审视着什么并且暗自评估着什么。

Dean后退两步，这令他想起今天在学校，当他在黑板上无法写出“荣耀”的正确拼写的时候，他的老师投射在自己身上的目光。但Sam的远比那更令他浑身刺痛。

“……好吧，”Dean拿起钥匙，“你可以看电视，我会给你去买见鬼的儿童燕麦。”

* * *

Dean以为那只是暂时的。但一天天过去了，Dean感觉情况有些不妙。当他打电话给老爸的时候，得到的只是一个个留言提醒。

“好吧，小家伙，”Dean双手叉腰，板着脸，像一副大人模样，“我们必须要谈谈。”

Sam的目光越过Dean的肩膀，落在他身后的某一点上。接下来的沉默令Dean感到一阵焦躁地无力。他想要摔碎一些东西，想要摇晃Sam的肩膀，掰开他的嘴踢他的屁股命令他出声。

但最后Dean深呼了几口气，“也许明天？嗯？Sammy girl？”

Sam也不反驳，更没有像之前那样，嘴里嘟囔着“才不是Sammy girl”，一边被Dean一把抱起，然后在Dean的脸颊上留下牙印。Dean转过身，露出牙痛的表情。

老爸，他真的不知道怎么办。

* * *

Dean从睡梦中惊醒。他再次梦到妈妈离开的场景。滚烫的火舌燎烧着他的双臂，而他听从老爸的命令：“保护Sam！抱紧他！跑出去！”

那件事远比它的回忆要来得更快，令人措手不及。Dean至今都无法相信，妈妈离开了。离开是什么？就是再也见不到了，直到他和Sammy足够老了，这一生也做了足够多的好事，然后他和Sammy会一起老死，到了天堂，这样他们才能再次团聚。

Dean无法对Sam解释这些。想到Sam，Dean悄悄坐直身体。双脚垂下床沿落到地面，他蹑手蹑脚地推开房门拐入Sam的。

就像妈妈总是会在夜晚替他们盖好被子，有时候还会捏住Dean的鼻子戳穿他的装睡，Dean觉得自己既然可以担任很大一部分妈妈的工作——比如说把满地臭衣服塞进洗衣机，把Sam剥光扔进浴缸，把冰箱填满准时喂饱他们俩，他也应该在夜晚看看Sam有没有盖好被子，有没有睡不着，有没有怕黑，有没有做噩梦……

如果需要，他甚至可以给Sam一个晚安吻。呃，他应该可以。

他轻轻推开Sam房间的门。

Sam的床上是空的。

Dean瞬间手脚冰凉。

* * *

“如果你减少说话，你会听到更多。”

Sam跪坐在地板上，耳朵紧贴墙壁。

他听到妈妈对他说晚安，听到妈妈来回走动，听到妈妈悄声低语。

“Sammy！”

有什么声音惊怒地在他耳边炸响，Sam皱起整张脸，然后闭上眼睛。

“我的小斑比又去了哪里？”妈妈将他抱进怀里，替他擦掉脸上的泥点，Sam咧嘴笑了，他只是有些不好意思，妈妈一定会说他又弄脏了刚洗干净的鞋子。

“Sammy！！！”

* * *

“你在干什么？！”Dean一把拽起Sam的手腕，想要将他拖上床。Sam无声地抵抗着，闭起眼睛将Dean驱除到他的世界之外。

“上床！睡觉！马上！”Dean知道他一定会弄痛他的弟弟，但是他受够了，“我也会难过！见鬼！你以为只有你爱老妈吗？但请替我想一想？Sam！这是我应该承受的吗！当同班的家伙都在踢足球或者做任何别的正常的事的时候，我他妈要去接你，要去偷那些杂志上的优惠券，要尝试不惹怒他妈的保姆，不给老爸惹麻烦！我他妈受够了！你听明白了吗！我受够了！”

Dean突然顿住了，“……Sammy？”

Sam在地板上缩成很小的一团，眼泪滴在Dean的手背上，他就算哭泣都是安静的。这小小的一团刺痛了Dean。

见鬼，他都做了什么。该死。

“抱歉Sammy……我只是……我不该和你说这些的。”

他把Sam从地毯上抱起来，吃力地将他按进床上，“你的手摸起来好冷。”他替他的弟弟盖上一层又一层的被子，直到毛毯蹭到Sam的鼻尖，“哎哟！大鼻涕怪！”他又手忙脚乱地去找面纸，“没有在责备你啦小姑娘！”

Dean陪了他的Sammy一晚上，直到他止住哭泣又进入梦乡，“我不会离开你的，Sammy。”他暗自发誓，直到Sam抓住枕头边缘的手逐渐放松下来。

第二天Dean理所当然地趴在课桌上睡着了。

* * *

Dean觉得他应该改变策略。让老弟开口说话成了他每天绞尽脑汁思索的难题。

小丑玩偶应该是最糟糕的一个。Dean内疚地想，他只是想让Sam放松警惕，或者被逗笑或者被吓哭。但Sam选择了第三种。他把小丑用剪刀剪烂了，然后站在起居室中央直勾勾地盯着Dean。

“很好，现在你开始让我感到可怕了，干得漂亮Sammy。”Dean举起双手，“听着，你需要把剪刀放下。”

Sam扔下剪刀跑回房间甩上门，接下来的一天无论Dean怎么威逼利诱都不肯从房间出来，他甚至没吃晚餐。

* * *

“是这样的，老弟，”Dean觉得自己快被逼疯了，“我长得和老妈很像，如果你真的想她的话，我……我可以……我是说，你可以把我当成她。”

他不敢相信自己说了啥，显然Sam也是。更小的那个男孩手中的叉子掉到了地上。

“操……”Dean烦躁地来回踱步，喃喃自语，“难道这都不行吗？”他猛地站到Sam面前，“除了喂奶，我觉得我能够胜任一切！除了喂奶Sammy！这个你想都别想！”

Sam的脸因为生气而整个涨红，他的嘴唇剧烈地抖动着想要反驳些什么。但最终他仍然忍住了。

Dean双手握拳，目光从期待变成挫败。就差一点。

* * *

Dean知道Sam有时候会做噩梦，像他自己一样。有时候他睡不着会维持紧贴墙根的动作。楼上也住着一个母亲，她也有一个小儿子。有时候Sam会把他们的声音搞混。Dean生气极了，但他不可以把那对母子赶走，更不可能让他们领养Sam。绝不。绝对没得商量。

“来，让我和你一起听。”这天Dean对Sam说道，“起床，懒家伙。”

Sam惊讶地瞪大双眼。“是的你没听错Sammy，让我和你一起听那些声音。”

他牵引Sam来到墙根，两个人一起跪坐。Dean觉得自己蠢透了，他就快十一岁了，而不是六岁。但这一切都是为了Sam。他的小妹妹……一样的小弟弟。他把耳朵贴到墙上。

“我听到凳子在地板上拖拽的声音。”Dean直视Sam的双眼陈述道，而Sam则充满期待地回望着Dean，“我听到水壶烧开的声响，蒸汽撞击壶盖，哐当，哐当，简直吵死人了；我还听到吵架的声音，‘回房间反省去！Jakob！’老爸过去也总是这样对我这么说，你还记得吧。”

Sam的眼睛在黑暗中一眨一眨。

Dean开口，“但我没有听到妈妈的声音。抱歉Sam，我没有听到。”

Sam迅速站起来，爬回床上用被子将自己捂得严严实实。

Dean叹了口气，“Sammy，我也希望那是妈妈的声音。”

* * *

“该怎么对付女孩儿？”Dean问道。

“要给她们爱～～～告诉他们，直到她们信以为真。”

Dean狠狠地点了点头。

* * *

“爱你。”Dean对墙壁说，每个晚上如此，然后把耳朵贴近墙壁。一开始他非常不习惯。他可是Winchester家的大儿子。只有妈妈会说“爱你”，“爱你宝贝”，“爱你大个子”，“爱你小甜饼”。老爸只会和妈妈说“爱你”，Dean从不好意思回应，Sam……Sam是Sammy girl，他以前喜欢说“爱妈咪”，“爱爹地”，“爱Dean，Dean，Dean，Dean……”然后口水就从他嘴角流出来，全抹在Dean的衣角上。

“爱你Sammy。”他对墙壁说，“晚安Sammy。”

最开始总是最别扭的，但渐渐地这变得没那么不自然。他不知道Sam有没有趴在对面的墙上听他这么说。每一次他期待着一点回应，哪怕是“闭嘴Dean”都能令他开心到手舞足蹈。

噢，他真是为他的Sammy操碎了心。

但每次都只有安静的呼吸声。Dean自己的，有时候还有Sam的。

* * *

Sam听到Dean接到老爸的电话，并且一个劲地在电话中说“他们都好”。Sam不清楚什么叫“都好”，但Dean煮的饭确实没有以前那么难吃了，有时候Sam会觉得像是妈妈在煮饭。

Dean不断朝Sam的方向瞄过来，“是的，我会照顾好他的。”

Sam连忙垂下脑袋。

“我没有扔下Sammy去玩……是的，一次都没有，我发誓老爸！”

在Dean转移视线之后Sam的目光又开始追随他哥哥的后脑勺。

“是的，我保证不会离开他，也不会把他丢进森林喂狼……他可是我的亲弟弟！我怎么可能会那么做！”

Sam还不太确认。毕竟老爸曾经说过同样的话，但最终他还是走了。Sam必须要确定Dean不会这样对自己。

等到了那个时候，他才会开口对着那个墙壁说他早就悄悄默念了很久的那句话。

Sam咬住嘴唇，也许今天，或者再久一点。就一点点。

其实他也不知道啦。

 

第十三个故事·fin·


	14. 下雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 练笔

他们狼狈地跑进旅馆，Sam湿透了，Dean也是。Sam的手不耐烦地伸进Dean紧绷牛仔裤口袋，湿黏滚烫的胸膛贴紧Dean的后背。

“Wait…Gosh Sammy, 你的阴茎就不能稍微歇上一会……在我干掉一个怪物之后，我还要对付另一个？”他意有所指地摇晃屁股，烙在上面外来的硬物更深地嵌了进来。

“唔嗯……可以这么说……”Sam把脑袋埋进Dean的肩膀，他的哥哥闻起来像是雨露和泥土，还有啤酒、起司和汗水带来的独特的Dean的味道。他深深地吸了口气，除了把Dean按在门上挤压之外，他的脑子短暂地失去了思考能力。

隔壁房门突然打开，黑暗的长廊被房间内晕出的灯光照出了模糊的轮廓，两个男人同时扭头，他们俩还衣衫不整地叠在一起，在听到隔壁房客短促地低声骂了一句“Damn it my eyes”并且用力甩上房门之后，两个人不约而同地闷笑起来。

“他甚至都不知道我们是兄弟。”Dean扭头调笑，话还没说完就被Sam半张的嘴唇迎上来吻住。Dean全身的肌肉都在叫嚣着酸痛，但这和情欲比起来——和他的老弟在一起而燃烧的滚烫的情欲比起来真算不了什么。

叮当一声，Dean口袋里的钥匙终于被Sam找了出来。Sam断开那个吻，也不知道是不是故意的，钥匙掉在地上。“让我们进去。”Sam尝试着说了个下流的双关，也看不到他的哥哥有没有为此发笑（他有），他便缓慢地蹲下身，按在Dean后腰曲线的那只手缓缓下移，混乱粗暴地揉捏了Dean的屁股一把，然后是大腿和腿弯。在捡起钥匙之前Sam糟糕而迅速地回味了某一次情事，主题是关于Sam的阴茎和Dean的腿，这令他艰难地站起来，阴茎绷在更加局促的空间里疼得直跳。

门终于被打开，惯性推搡着Dean向前倾，Sam紧随其后，他们即将跌倒在床上，一如既往，廉价床垫上的弹簧会发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，仿佛它无法承载两个成年男人的体重——而事实上是，它物超所值地足以让他们来上个两三回。

“见鬼了！”Dean低吼出声，他的短发凌乱地翘起，因为Sam扯掉了他的T恤，“我和你说过不要买顶层。”他的脸上泛着愤怒的粉色，手掌拍向被漏雨浸湿的床单。

Sam笑了，“我知道你更喜欢下面。”

“哈哈，很好笑，不过闭嘴！”Dean想要越过对方站起身，“我需要去找那个前台伙计理论。”他的手臂被拉住了，Dean扭头出声警告，“不！休想！我没有饥渴到在那上面滚床单！”

Sam知道他想得到的他的哥哥都会给他。他想他们已经那么湿了而且他们又那么想要彼此——他可以从他们紧绷的程度感觉出来。他们可以在随便哪个地方来一发，然后他会把Dean带进浴室好好照顾他。如果浴室的墙壁上不像上次那样沾满透明的粘液或者发绿的青苔，他会把他的哥哥按在上面操他。如果有也没关系，按照经验他会抬起Dean的腿架在洗手台上（经验，经验，经验）。

而现在，他需要做的只是给Dean来一个吻，顺便用手指揪住他的乳头旋转。Dean会发出夹杂着咒骂的呻吟，然后迅速地，他的身体就会背叛他转而对Sam展开，他会软成一团，刚握完枪的双手攀附着Sam的肩膀，他会说——

“Fuck Sammy…Just, just harder!”Dean腿软了，这家伙一定在斯坦福学了不少。Dean想。当然，他也替Sammy额外补了不少功课。Sam激烈而持续地吻着他，而Dean忘记他之前想要做什么，至于他现在，他正撕扯着Sam的衣服，还有自己的，他要确保它们被他们点着之前顺利地被剥离身体。Sam的大手则在帮着倒忙，点火，点火，点火。这就是Sammy唯一会做的东西——这件事上他永远学不来克制。Sam觉得关于这点Dean也有责任。

他们终于赤裸地倒在床上。老天那可真他妈冷。从天花板上滴落的雨水弄得Dean（划掉，Dean拒绝承认）和Sam尖叫起来，但很快那些尖叫和嬉闹便被细碎的呻吟和更多亲吻取代。

“快。”Dean言简意赅的命令。后背磨蹭着湿润的床单，他熟练地分开双腿，同时的，右手重新握上他最引以为豪的那把枪（他已经太久没派它上战场了，但那并不妨碍Dean对它的喜爱）。Sam容许自己稍微迷失在Dean腿部肌肉的伸展运动之中，然后他认为自己不该再浪费哪怕千分之一秒。

三只属于Sam的手指贪婪地开拓着他的哥哥，Sam不怕Dean受伤，哪怕他呻吟的声音就像三颗子弹泵入心脏，那些个子弹每一发都刻着Sam的名字。Sam今天早上才从那洞口出来，现在它湿润而有弹性，眷恋地吸吮着Sam身体的一部分（相对而言非常小的一部分），勾勒着每一个骨节的形状。然后，Dean开始咆哮，催促着Sam，立刻，马上。

一般而言Sam会在Dean的咆哮中作出各种反应，比如说躲开攻击，进攻，拯救Dean，拯救其他人。而现在也一样，在这张床上燃烧起的渴望几乎等同于地狱之火，他必须拯救在上面摇摆的Dean。Sam戴上安全套，Dean的小腿击打着他的后腰无耻地催促着他，然后，终于，他抬起Dean的屁股，以划着圈的频率向里面缓慢……

“噢Dean！”Sam咬牙切齿地呻吟。他根本慢不下来，因为Dean没有给他那个机会。他挺身，Sam也惩罚般地用力挺入。床垫又开始像个婊子似的呻吟起来。Dean也是。

雨水一滴一滴落在Sam发达而紧绷的后背肌肉上，每一次Sam向下俯冲，肩胛骨之间便蓄成一个小窝蓄满了雨水，每一次他向上，那水洼便顺势淌下。冰冷与滚烫，源源不断，永不停息。那太像、太像Sam对Dean的情感了。

Dean操着自己的手，眯着眼睛看着他的弟弟。Sam头发上的雨水全都滴在Dean的脸上。Dean的内心柔软得一塌糊涂，溢满了自己也说不上来的狗屁情感。他不会给它下一个世俗的定义，贴上粉色的少女的标签，但他知道他对Sammy的感情就会像这场雨，它总会继续下的。像是大气水循环之类的，巴拉巴拉巴拉。它不会有终结的时刻。

而Sam，Dean喘了一口气，Sam也像这没完没了的雨一样永远操不够他。

 

第十四个故事·fin·


	15. 你究竟有几个好妹妹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三米宝贝underage避雷，哥哥成年线前后。

Sam侧身蜷缩在一侧，小心翼翼地将半个脑袋从上床往下探。他的哥哥正在脱掉紧绷在大腿上的裤子，窸窣的布料声被黑夜放大。

Dean踢掉缠住脚踝的布料，皮带扣环叩击在地板上，“见鬼。”他低声责备自己，又小心翼翼地抬头向上看，生怕自己吵醒Sam。Sam屏住呼吸，嘴巴咬住被子的一角。

过了两秒，Dean松了口气，开始向上扯掉汗湿的短袖T恤，金色的吊坠从头顶落回胸前弹跳了两下。Sam恶狠狠地咽了一口唾液。

“Sammy？你醒了吗？”Dean立刻捕捉到那一丁点的声响。

“嗯……Dean……你现在才回来。”Sam的声音听起来带着刚睡醒的惺忪与朦胧，“现在几点了？”

“一点刚过。抱歉伙计，”Dean低声说道，“快睡吧。如果我没记错的话明天你还有测验？”

“那是前天的事情了，兄弟，”但Sam这次决定不再让Dean糊弄过去。“所以这次是谁？”

“嗯哼，Kris有一辆漂亮的皮卡。”

“她比你还要大四岁！”Sam猛地坐了起来，上下两个床连带着发出剧烈的声响，“操！你这是在干什么！为什么她……Dean!”

“哇哦！你激动个什么？我只是坐在她的车里亲热了一会，除此之外没有别的！只要是有衣服的地方我都没碰！”Deans心虚地辩驳，他可没说谎，他也没想到Kris会脱掉衬衫和内衣。

Sam的胸脯起起伏伏，抿着嘴唇不说话。

“拜托，Sammy，我已经很累了。”

“是啊，我们都知道那有多累人。”Sam说道。

Dean深吸了一口气，过了几秒才找回自己的声音，“……我们说好了不会再提那件事的。”

“噢，我可没有提出来。”

Dean气败急坏地嚷嚷，“那是谁让我觉得我必须也只能够和他睡？”

“‘他’。”Sam猛地拔高嗓音，发育期的声音带着沙哑，像是被击碎了什么似的。

Dean那这样的弟弟完全没有办法。“你非要我说你的名字吗？要我说，那不过是一个手活罢了。”

Sam气极了。那对他而言可不仅仅是一个手活。他的嘴巴无声地张张合合，双手紧紧抓住上床的金属护栏，“是嘛……反正只是手活罢了，对不对，Kris的和Sammy的，谁的都可以。”

Dean也在声嘶力竭的边缘“我不是那种变态好吗？那只是一次教学okay？!去找些姑娘Sam！”他感到自己做错了什么，强烈的不安压得他喘不过气来。他和Sam太亲密了——而他不是唯一一个有着这种认知的人。他们几乎从未有过属于自己的私人空间，即使是现在，隔壁有着更宽敞的房间，他们也仍然选择挤在一起，用着“老爸会用到隔壁房间”的借口。他们习惯彼此更甚于任何人。

但至少Dean不应该去戳破那道摇摇欲坠的防线。他极少承认他做错了什么。这一次他真的见鬼的搞砸了。

但事实上Dean压根没有抉择的空间，当Sam从睡梦中醒来，带着满脸红晕蜷缩在Dean的床上，被子和枕头被他胡乱揉进胸膛和腿间，不知所措地叫着Dean的名字，Dean能做的只有俯身并且伸出援手。

难以置信Dean的弟弟竟然什么都不懂。他的兄长扯下他宽松的睡裤向下探，湿乎乎的内裤勒住Dean的手背，Dean抖了一下，嘴上却像什么事都没发生一样让Sam“放轻松”，他握牢手中的火热的物件开始上下滑动，自己却紧张兮兮地闭紧了双眼。

后来他们都不再提那晚的事，Sam那几天都不敢正眼看Dean，脸颊边总是飘着淡粉色的红晕，Dean不知道他是羞耻于自己无法处理生理反应还是羞耻于自己为此而哭了。

Dean不敢去深究的是，他同样不敢与Sam对视。好多好多的夜晚，他从同样的梦中醒来，总是回味着Sammy的手，在他帮助对方的时候悄悄地、胆怯地予以同样的帮助。Dean几乎瞬间就射了，重重地跌在Sam的身子上喘粗气，Sam充血肿胀的老二在他手里直跳，Sam半张着嘴唇喘气，气息喷洒在Dean的下巴上，那么那么靠近，如此鲜活，如此生涩。他沉浸在这些回忆里回味良久，然后才会一身冷汗地踉跄下床。

他必须叫停这些。所有一切。

他同样会被女孩吸引——那不一样。他心底有个声音如此咆哮着。那和Sam的感觉完全不一样。但他纵容自己去接受她。她们。

但他的初衷绝对不是惹怒Sam。绝不是像现在这样。

Sam从床上跳下来的时候，Dean还没来得及替自己找到一条换洗的内裤。Sam长腿一迈，站直身体，他已经比Dean要高了，轻轻一推就把不设防的兄长推倒在床上，然后身体便压了上来。

Dean推拒着，伸手抓住Sam的胸膛。掌心抓住的一把厚实肌肉令他不得不吞下呻吟。

“那就做一个好哥哥，再教我一次吧。”Sam在Dean耳边轻轻说道，声音远比他们两人交叠的隆隆的心跳声要小多了。

Dean奋力挣扎，铁架床吱呀吱呀地响起来，令两个人同时红了脸。Sam强硬执拗地抓住Dean的两个手臂，腹部向下推，毫不费力地将自己嵌入Dean的两腿之间。他剧烈地吸气，没有任何衣物遮蔽之后，Dean的肉体，Dean纤细绒毛般的触感，Dean的嘴唇，Dean的气味，Dean的颤抖，Dean的兴奋，一切一切，毫无保留地传递给Sam。

“放开我！”Dean猛地仰起头，性器被挤压的快感令他面部扭曲，“Sam！”

“我在这里。我就在这里。看着我，Dean，Sammy就在这里。”Sam一边本能地挺动一边发狠地说道。他不是傻子。他早就知道如何让自己舒服，早在那之前他就已经开始琢磨如何让他的哥哥舒服。

Dean以为他什么都不懂，实际上在他们还睡在一起的时候，Sam已经早熟地明白了，在某些夜晚里，那些细碎的被压抑的呻吟，几次轻微的震动，湿润的内裤，色情漫画杂志，那些都代表了什么。

迷失在回忆与现实中，Sam的双眼在黑夜里闪闪发亮，他着迷地盯着Dean的嘴唇，它被Dean咬得边缘泛白，他兴奋都直抽气，他想要……他闭上眼睛，想象着他凑过去亲吻Dean，然后Dean也回吻他，像他偷看到的，在角落里Dean亲吻那些金发女孩儿一样。

Sam短促地叫了一声，湿热黏腻的液体在裤子里蔓延。

见鬼。

他被Dean用力一推，整个人跌下床。疼痛的后背令他清醒过来。

“见鬼。”

Sam抖动着下唇，双眼直勾勾地瞪着Dean。他的哥哥随手拿了件衣服什么将自己挺在肚子上的老二遮住，狼狈地粗喘像是受了很重的伤。

Dean可能会杀了他。Sam绝望地想。

他的哥哥走到他面前。

Sam闭上双眼。

“……你果然在老爸面前保留了体力。”Dean的声音里有种刻意的调笑，“你这个小兔崽子。”Sam听得到其中的颤抖。

那听起来像是在哭泣。

Dean从不会哭泣。

至少不会在Sam的面前。

Sam的心脏疼痛起来。他甚至还不能明白那意味着什么。

然后Dean伸出手，将他从地板上拉了起来。

 

fin.


	16. 误吞牙仙以后——记录平淡无趣的一天

和Sam不一样，Dean不相信圣诞老人，更不相信牙仙。这都是大人哄骗孩子要听话的小把戏，当然也是Dean活学活用哄骗Sam要听话的小把戏对他而言，重点不在于真实，而在于是否凑效。

在告别童年/童贞的二十多年后，Dean和Sam试图用他们经典永流传的老方法驱逐小镇上所有孩子延绵不断的噩梦。Dean已经受够了在幼儿园的勤杂工——也就是歇斯底里的尖叫和鼻涕眼泪大战至之后，他们终于找到了问题的根源：

牙仙。

平板游戏让孩子们不肯晚睡，于是他们在深夜见到了牙仙闯入房间。平时只停留在童话故事里的小小诅咒灵验了，孩子们开始做噩梦，而大人们总是妄图在现实中寻找答案，是幼儿园教育还是那块黄色人造海绵卡通？

Dean和固执的牙仙开始了谈判。Sam有些好笑地晃了晃手中多力多滋的包装袋，毫无意外听到了牙仙在里面拳打脚踢的声音。

“你得放过他们，”Dean说，“不少孩子因为你进了医院。”

“我甚至给他们精灵金币！我只要求他们做到一件事！就是在我溜进房间的时候他妈的闭上两只铜铃一样的眼睛！”牙仙暴躁地尖叫。

“所以你是真的牙仙？”Sam显然对一些别的问题特别好奇，他善良的双眼中充满了求知欲，“我以为……那只是传说？”Dean在他旁边翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔着“书呆子”然后替自己拉过一张椅子坐下，一旦Sam被挑起兴致那么就意味着一时半会他们不能速战速决——在各种方面都是这样。

 

牙仙拒绝回答这个问题，于是Sam像摇晃一袋会掉落卡牌的一样上上下下折腾了一番，直到从包装袋里听到了一声响亮的呕吐声。

“你把牙仙弄吐了？”Dean瞪大双眼，Sam无辜地耸耸肩。

“你这个可耻的婊子！”虚弱的声音从包装袋里传来，“……独角兽是真的，牙仙也是真的，你还有什么想问的？”

“哇哦！那圣诞老人……”

“好啦Sammy，放过这个小混蛋吧。”Dean说道，现在是深夜而他不止有一点困意。

“呸。”牙仙毫不领情地回应。

Sam大声开口，“或者我们去唐人街给他买个结实的鸟笼如何？我们还没真正意义上地养过什么宠物。”

牙仙显然更害怕直接捏住他要害的男人，他沉默了片刻开始哀求，“放我离开吧，”他不情愿地许诺，“我不会再让那群小鬼做噩梦了。”

“狼人也经常这么说。”Sam不以为然。Dean给了他一个眼神。

“只不过每晚多工作两个小时。”牙仙恶狠狠地保证。

“如果我们再次听说类似的事情发生，你知道我们有能力再一次抓住你，那时候就不是一点口头警告那么简单了。”Sam一边说一边松开了包装袋，一只扑闪着翅膀的暗褐色生物骂骂咧咧地从那里窜了出来。

Dean打了个大大的哈欠，“终于解决了，不得不说这可以登榜一年来最无聊的案……唔！”他猛地瞪大双眼，与此同时黑暗中那闪着光的牙仙不见了。

Sam也愣住了。

“……Sammy？”Dean颤抖地开口，“我……”

“你……是不是……”

“吞了一只牙仙？”

说完这句话之后，Dean打了个嗝，他突然从椅子上滑落，身体倒在地板上失去了知觉。

*

“我们恐怕要在镇子上多呆几天了。”说这句话的时候Sam强忍着笑意，他的哥哥Dean一动不动地躺在床上，绿色的眼珠子疯狂地转动——毕竟这是他唯一能够移动的身体部位。“别担心，我和Bobby打了个电话，他也说只要等你这几天‘自然排出’就没事了。”

Dean对Sam怒目而视，他听到了老Bobby在电话里长达整整一分钟的大笑。

Sam友善地摸了摸Dean的头发，“别担心，我会照顾好你的。”Dean疯狂地眨眼表示抗议以及嘲笑。Sam叹了口气，“我不懂你想表达什么。我总不能替你去偷霍金的轮椅。”

但普通的轮椅Sam还是能搞到手的。他问Dean，“你想不想出门透透气？”早在之前他们就已经达成“眨一下眼等于赞成，眨两下等于否决”的约定。Dean疯狂地眨眼以表达自己的情绪，他无力张大的嘴巴发出呜呜的抗议声。

但Sam决定在这几天好好地捉弄他哥哥一把，“我明白了，你简直迫不及待了是吗？”他轻松地抱起Dean安放在轮椅上，甚至贴心地拿来一张毯子盖在他的大腿上。Dean在内心几百句脏话地轮番骂他，嘴里直到出了旅店还‘呜呜呜’个没完，但Sam也只当那是自己嘴里哼着小曲的伴奏。

“天啊，Sam！你的丈夫怎么了？”一个走在街道上的夫人惊讶地开口。他们曾经装扮过新搬到镇上的新婚夫夫咨询过她。

Sam装模做样地叹了口气，“中风。”

“噢，”夫人捂住胸口，她一脸惋惜地低头看着Dean，“祝你早日康复。”

他就是个满嘴谎言的混蛋！Dean呜呜大叫，急得满脸通红。

“你们现在一定过得有点困难，”夫人说着，从购物袋里掏出了一块热腾腾的派递给Sam，“有什么我帮得上忙的尽管告诉我，任何事。”

Dean的视线随着Sam接派的手的移动而转动。世界上还有比这更残忍的事吗？他急得双眼通红，Sam这个混蛋得到了捉弄他的更好的礼物。

紧接着Sam把他推进一家超市。“需要买点食物和生活用品。”他一边闲逛一边单方面地和Dean若无其事地闲聊，间或和碰面的镇上居民打招呼，重复刚才一模一样的对话。Dean索性气恼地闭上了眼睛。

等他们都离开了之后Sam把Dean推到了一排货架上，“Dean，你是不是需要来点这个？Dean？我知道你没睡着，醒醒Dean。”

Sam实在是太烦人了，Dean如他所愿地睁大双眼，在看到Sam从货架上拿下的一大包老年人纸尿裤之后几乎要翻下轮椅。

“你不喜欢？”Sam假装沉思了片刻，又把手里的物品放了回去，“还是我亲历亲为吧。但是如果你想要去解决问题你得告诉我，否则我就让你穿着湿哒哒的裤子惩罚你。”

Dean的耳朵因为听到这句悄悄话而变得通红。他可没忘记昨天晚上Sam是如何惊讶地看着他裤子上的湿痕从一个几不可见的圆点最终变成了一整张世界地图。

“我会亲手照顾好你的，Dean。”Sam重复着这句话愉快地推着他哥哥往收银台走去。Dean觉得不可思议的是，对于一个对外宣称“自己丈夫中风”的家伙而言他未免也太高兴了一点，但善良淳朴的小镇居民仍然毫不犹豫地相信了他的谎言并且主动让他们先结账，而不是以怀疑“这家伙谋害丈夫篡取家产”为由暗中报警。

回到旅馆，Sam放下手中的购物袋将Dean抱进了浴室。Dean恨死了牙仙不仅仅因为他吃起来像个粪袋的味道更因为他弟弟像对待小婴儿似的从后面抱住他，分开他的双腿并且哄劝他尿到马桶里。淅淅沥沥的水声中Sam有些兴致高昂，他咬着Dean的耳朵回忆“他们曾经用这个姿势玩了一个晚上”。

如果Dean能动的话大概会犹豫二选一：是揍Sam一拳还是激烈地来上一发，特别是他能够感受到Sam抱紧他的结实肌肉在他腿弯下微微震颤。在极少数情况下，Dean会承认内心有那么一点渴望自己能够放弃对自己身体的掌控将之交付于Sam。就好比现在，他不介意自己在完全动不了的时候被Sam折起来操干。当Sam空出一只手抓住他的阴茎的时候他甚至短促地发出了一声呻吟，可该死的Sam又总喜欢在不恰当的时候突然表现得像个修道院的圣子。

“不想这样。”他用鼻梁磨蹭Dean的，“想要和你一起感受。”然后他把手中的起了反应的家伙塞回了Dean的内裤。

滚蛋去吧。Dean愤愤不平地想，Sam只是在报复之前没有在床上得到满足的事，每当Sam想要谈及他们以及他们之间正在发生的变化的时候，Dean就用亲吻和性爱让他头晕脑胀无法思考。就是这样，这婊子还记恨着呢。

不过平心而论，除了Dean在内裤里充血的阴茎没有满足之外，Sam像小女孩照顾她最心爱的洋娃娃一样地照顾着Dean。他替Dean准备了容易吞咽的流食，分开Dean的嘴唇用勺子一点点喂他，揉搓他的喉咙帮助他吞咽，在食物溢出嘴角的时候替他擦拭。

“乖男孩，Dean。”

Dean讽刺地想他们真是从各方面都提前步入了老年阶段。

在吃完不知道是什么但是绝对健康的鸟食之后，Sam替他们俩准备了一部西部喜剧片。他让Dean靠在自己的肩膀上观看，并且时刻注意着Dean是否有合拢双眼睡着。电影很精彩，Dean看得聚精会神，Sam可以感受到他想要笑出声却只能无能为力地震动肚子。他忍不住把手放在Dean的肚子上，Dean徒劳地呜咽了两声就随他去了。有时候Dean不明白Sam某些动作的意义，比如说将两个人的小指头勾在一起，但他也总是随他去了。

Sam实际上没怎么看电影，他搂着自己的哥哥，某个瞬间他想如果Dean一辈子都这样要他照顾也没什么大不了。他飞快地把这个想法抛出脑海，他希望他还没堕落得那么深。Dean还在他怀里，等到他明天能够活蹦乱跳之后，他也还在自己身边。

如果Dean走远了呢？如果遇到什么不可抗力的因素又将他们分离了呢？一个更阴沉的声音在Sam的心底悄悄问道。比如说天使、炼狱、女人、吸血鬼？Sam发现自己果然对那个叫Benny的老伙计耿耿于怀。

这样胡思乱想着，Sam不知不觉地睡着了。

*

一声响亮的呻吟惊醒了Sam。他从沙发上跳了起来，下意识地搂紧了被自己压在身下的Dean。Dean一脸不快地皱眉。Sam一开始还以为自己弄痛了他，在道歉几乎脱口而出的时候他才发现Dean仅仅是不满他的身体挡住了电视机。

付费频道的电影已经播放完毕，转而顺延到令一部活色生香的粉色电影。Dean看得眼都直了，很明显被电影里的剧情挑起了欲望——假如交媾能被称之为剧情的话。他的睡裤前端明显地鼓起，双眼湿润得像是Sam插入他的时候一样。

“有那么好看吗？”Sam有些好笑地问，他倒也没指望对方回答。Dean实在看得太投入了，Sam毫不怀疑Dean现在疯狂地渴望自己能够活动身体，哪怕是一只手也好。于是他决定稍微协助他一下。Sam的手伸了上去，隔着布料攥住Dean的阴茎。Dean朝他投来感激的一瞥，然后重新将注意力放在了电视屏幕上。电影里贵族模样的男人将女人粉白色的双腿折叠举高，伴随着快速地顶弄配上了肉体击打和呻吟的声音。

“毫无创意。”Sam评价道，他也勃起了但并不是因为电影，正相反，那法国女人的叫声实在阻碍了他聆听由自己哥哥的喉咙里发出的细碎微弱的呻吟。他举起遥控器关掉电视，忽略掉Dean瞬间不满的低吼。Sam快速拉下Dean的睡裤，圈成圆形的手迅速而专注地上下滑动，Dean很快便满足地眯起了双眼。

“Dean，”Sam温柔地叫了声Dean的名字，“Dean？看着我？”

Dean睁开双眼，眼珠子上上下下打量着Sam，他认为这一定又是Sam的某种情趣，他在快感中决定满足他弟弟的愿望。Sam被露骨的眼神弄得全身火热，衬衫开口下露出的结实胸膛敏感地红了一片。但他有别的打算。

“Dean，我们得谈谈。”

操。Dean几乎要破口大骂了。这几乎是事件重演。当他带Sam去脱衣舞俱乐部的时候，Sam对坐在他大腿上的姑娘说：“我们得谈谈。”

Sam立刻用灵活的手指给予安慰，他握住Dean鼓胀的阴囊不重不轻地揉搓，“我想谈谈我们的关系。你总是逃避这个话题，但是我……Dean！”

Dean的眼睛瞥向除了Sam在的任何角落。再说一次，Sam就是个被他宠坏了的混蛋。他操了他的屁股，在他动不了的时候玩弄了他一整天，现在还握住他的要害想要威胁他承认——承认——他们之间——

“看着我Dean！”Sam有点用力地握紧手中的阴茎，Dean痛苦地呜咽了一声，带着水光的眼神重新回到Sam身上，“你得知道我们之间，我是说，我……你知道的，我爱你，Dean。”

老天，他的Sammy girl啊。Dean无奈地想。曾经他床上的女孩也说过这种话，老实说那总会让Dean心惊肉跳地软上一点，事关责任，他知道自己不可能为了任何一个人停下脚步。但Sam不一样，昏暗的房间里Sam的眼睛闪烁着脆弱和执拗，当然还有欲望，但那肉体的欲望明显被灵魂的渴求所掩盖，Sam一直是这样凝视着Dean，Dean其实早就发现了。此时此刻他的心脏跳得飞快，像是要逃脱出这具僵硬无力的身体。Sam手中的阴茎也非常应景地狠狠跳动了一下，贴着肚皮激动地溢出一大股前液。

“我爱你Dean，无论你是否愿意听，我都要和你坦白，我和你上床不是为了解决欲望，也不是为了解除女巫的诅咒，更不是因为你说‘明尼苏达的冬天很冷’，我爱你也不是因为你是我的哥哥，我的家人，我的搭档，你能明白吗？”

Dean甚至不敢眨眼，他们约定过“赞成”和“否决”，他甚至觉得自己只要稍微动一下就会万劫不复。

Sam用拇指揉搓Dean顶端饿裂口，强烈的快感瞬间像海浪一样冲刷而上，Dean的身体深深地陷入沙发，听着耳边像咒语一样的不断重复的“爱你”。他的弟弟看起来强壮有力，像深夜一样危险，足以将Dean撕裂贯穿，此刻却小心翼翼地祈求着他。

“我很想知道你是怎么想的。”Sam快速摇晃手腕，另一只手撩开Dean的旅行T恤，默读着上面绿色的“欢迎来到新大陆”的印刷体，Sam准确地抓住Dean其中一边的乳头施力旋拧，Dean惊喘了一声，阴茎剧烈跳动胀大。Sam接了满满一手精液，恶作剧似的将它涂抹在Dean的肚子上。

“我很担心你拒绝我，”他亲昵地用柔软的头发磨蹭Dean的脖子，过了一会才满足地抬头，“但又不太在意你拒绝我。”Dean的胸膛剧烈地起伏，双眼合拢又张开。

Sam低沉地开口，“Dean，你得告诉我，你是不是……喜欢我？”

Dean有些烦躁，他想象着如果自己拒绝Sam又如何？他会像小时候那样，在Dean故意给他买小丑玩偶的时候委屈得哭出声吗？还是会像十八岁的时候那样一声不吭地选择独自离开？又或者像二十七岁的时候那样毫不犹豫地将自己卖给恶魔以达成愿望？又或者像三十岁的时候……Sam会像那时候那样操其他人吗？

与其便宜了别人还不如便宜自家人呢。Dean愤愤不平地想。于是他掀起眼帘，在Sam热切的注视下轻轻地，眨了一下眼睛，然后他停了下来，直勾勾地瞪着直勾勾地瞪回来的Sam。

“你……你答应了？”Sam捂住嘴唇，“Dean？！”

为了避免Sam误会Dean瞪得眼睛都酸痛了。他索性闭上双眼不再理会欣喜若狂的亲弟弟。这家伙可真会吵闹，无论是在婴儿床还是在双人床。“Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean……再来一遍！”

Dean睁开眼睛狠狠地翻了个白眼。Sam把这个解读成别扭的告白。他用力抱住Dean，不断亲吻在他的额头脸颊鼻子和嘴唇上。

“你不知道我有多紧张。”

Dean想说他才看不出Sam紧张，但随即Sam用力攥住他的手——仿佛他真的能够逃跑掉似的，十指交合的指缝之间汗津津的。Dean觉得是Sam的，Sam觉得是他们俩的。

“Dean，我爱你。”Sam低语，忍耐了一整天的欲望狂喜地在裤子上顶出一个夸张的帐篷。Dean兴奋地把它看在眼里，用眼神渴求Sam能干点什么——比起害羞的言语告白他们还是来点更熟悉的情感交流更好。

Sam显然也明白Dean想要什么。他将Dean压在沙发上，像电视定格的画面那样将Dean的双腿在半空中屈成不那么直的M字，“喜欢这个姿势？”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，因为Sam宣布“要把他操得失去知觉”而兴奋着。Sam满足地笑了，俯身亲吻Dean的嘴唇，Dean的嘴唇湿润火辣，Sam撬开他的牙齿往里探寻，有什么东西也钻入Sam的嘴唇——

“Dean！那个……那个……”

Sam惊愕地终中断了亲吻，从沙发上掉了下去。Dean发出一声自己都不肯承认的尖叫。他猛地坐直身体，发现自己突然之间能动了。

“Sammy？！”

Sam躺在旅店的廉价地毯上无法动弹，眼中的神色从慌乱到愤怒到挫败到哀求，他的阴茎从裤子里伸出，像一只小手摇晃着和Dean打招呼。

Dean的嘴角缓慢地露出一抹邪恶的微笑。转动了一下酸痛的脖子，Dean缓慢地开口，“让我们好好回想一下今天早上你都做了什么。”他直接忽略了Sam祈求他去解决的部分，“首先，我会去找一块派吃，然后看完这部如此优秀的色情电影。”

至于其余的部分，没关系，夜晚还有很长很长很长——

 

第十六个故事·fin·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 传说中见到牙仙会闯进小孩房间用金币换取压在枕头底下的小孩脱落的乳牙，没有睡觉而见到牙仙真面目的小孩会连续做噩梦。其他的关于牙仙的细节都是我瞎编乱造的。


	17. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F1工程师米/赛车手丁 F1赛车au

Sam的声音从TR中传来的时候，Dean差点没翻出白线外的黄色安全隔断。

“What the fuck Bobby？你怎么又……”他咬牙切齿地转动方向盘，以一个绝对会被直播解说员笑话的滑稽蛇形回到了赛道正中央。

“是我，Sam。”

“见了鬼的是你，”Dean在心底冷笑，他们该心知肚明那并非Dean想要听到的答案，“所以Bobby去了哪里？”

耳边继续传来另一个声音，比Bobby要年轻得多，对Dean而言实际上也更熟悉得多，“由我来做你的赛事工程师。”

“闭嘴。让Bobby和我说话。”Dean低喝，操纵他的女孩沿着亚斯码头赛道飞驰，短时间地跑完了他的暖胎圈，跟随车队来到了靠末的车位。细微的电流声传入Dean的耳朵，显然那家伙还想要说些什么。

“Dean，我了解你的优势，杆位与否对你而言绝不是比赛的决定性的因素。按照我们之前的三停计划，两轮红胎，一圈白胎……”

“像我刚才说的，闭嘴。”Dean突然爆发的咆哮被闷在沉重的头盔中，在三秒的停顿后，Bobby的声音才不急不缓地传来。

“保留你的意见kiddo，好好解决它。”这个“它”自然指的就是这场巴西站决赛。Dean不知道Bobby这么做是为了什么，但自从John去世之后Bobby是Dean唯一会去遵循他的指令的长辈。他咬紧嘴唇，粗重的喘息声回荡在赛车头盔里。

直到代表比赛开始的五个红灯全部亮起再熄灭之前，TR里再也没有传来任何声响。

*

“所以，Rowena！”

“噢我的老搭档，我知道你想说什么。”演播室内被称作Rowena的解说员忍俊不禁地摇头，在他们面前的屏幕中，镜头从红牛车队的赛程工程团队一扫而过，Rowena眯起眼睛，“那个男孩是Sam吗？Winchester家的小儿子？”

“如果我们非要像隔壁深夜秀一样不知羞耻地聊Winchester一家的八卦的话，”Crowley嘴角带着笑容，摄像机后方，节目PD对他们竖了一根拇指，这意味着他们的直播收视率正在飞速攀升，于是Crowley完全不介意利用这赛前一分钟的时间让Winchester tag再火一把，“是的，那就是违背家族意愿的斯坦福高材生小Winchester，瞧瞧他经典的妹妹头，我可不会认错人。我们刚才也都在无线电中听到了，小松鼠可是快要气翻车了。”

“说到赛车家族的秘辛，我们可能要另开一个节目说上三天三夜了不是吗？话又说回来，我们不妨大胆猜测一下，在上一场排位赛中Dean是否因为受到自己弟弟的影响才从杆位争夺拉锯战中的‘翻车’的？”

Crowley立刻解释，“当然不是字面意义的翻车，亲爱的，你这么说会被小松鼠的粉丝们寄刀片的。不过，也许这是某种红牛车队新研究出来的战术策略呢？”

“那我觉得我们可以开始打赌了，Dean Winchester会在这场比赛中稳妥地二停还是三停，或者疯狂地四停？自从红牛车队一家独大后我们已经很久没看过精彩的undercut了。”

“Well, well, well. 我们的小松鼠总会给我们惊喜不是吗？”Crowley摩拳擦掌，“我有点等不及了——噢，现在是三盏红灯亮起，四盏，五盏，全灭！F1巴西站正赛开始了——率先冲出起点的是排位赛夺得杆位的选手Bar——Bar——Bar——”

Rowena朝镜头翻了个经典的白眼，“Balthazar！”

*

Dean和他的女孩轻松冲过了第一圈的一号弯道，Sam的声音又来了。

“在你后面的是法拉利车队的Remiel，注意他可能会在四号弯道赶超你。”而Dean只是皱眉忍耐着，即使是超级引擎的嗡鸣声也无法掩盖Sam的声音。

“不需要使用任何花哨的技巧Dean，那只会浪费你的时间，你现在唯一要做的就是超过他们，我们会有预留足够的时间来overcut。”

“Dean，不要跟车！加速超过Uriel！”

“……你难道忘了TR禁令了吗？”Dean终于忍不住开口，与此同时他从左侧的内圈加速，以一种对手几乎难以反应的走位迅速超过了前方的红色赛车。场上的欢呼声被隔绝开。

“……那可不是为了你。”Dean在急速飞驰中下意识地补充，紧接着几乎因为这句话而咬掉自己的舌尖。

“这不算干预比赛。”Sam回答道，声音里不带有一丝被Dean挑起的波澜，“今天的感觉如何？”

Dean哼笑了一声，他的女孩驶过首圈尾段，五秒后的一号弯道他开始了和暂时排名第十的Arcangel的短时间缠绕。对方企图降低速度压车阻碍Dean的超前，可那几乎对Dean构不成任何威胁，他咬死对方的车尾，仅仅是几个试探性地摇摆就令Arcangel心底大乱，Dean趁机追了上去，驶入一个下坡段，引擎狂躁地呼啸，只留给Arcangel一个闪电般的黑色虚影。

这个时候Dean才悠悠开口，“今天的天气比排位赛那天的要好。”

在他身后，印度力量的Virtues和索伯的Podesta撞在了一起，在观众的尖叫声和机器的轰鸣声中，两辆赛车同时翻滚着滑出赛道停在了一边的草坪上。

沥青道路上洒满了赛车粉色和蓝色的零件，工作人员举起了黄旗。而Dean大摇大摆地挣脱了头顶直升机的拍摄范围，早就不见了身影。

*

Crowley赞叹地咋舌，“我很期待Winchester中后期的表现。他在排位赛中的失手似乎为这场比赛增添了更多可看性。”

Rowena同样瞪大眼睛，半分钟之前她几乎在演播室里不管不顾地像个粉丝似地尖叫，“天啊天啊天啊，我的心脏快承受不了了。这太让人激动了。目前是第五圈，暂时领先的是威廉姆斯的Castiel，在他身后的Balthazar紧跟其后，两个人拉开了四秒的差距。而Winchester已经暂时挤进了八强，接下来他不会那么好超过了，在他前面的是Zachariah，老天，这一圈可不一定能够轻而易举地超越这家伙了。”

“Zach就是一个死脑筋的机器人，我得提醒你，即使超过了他，被他咬着屁股不放也不是什么好滋味，他被设定的程序里一定只有那么一项指令。”

“伙计，别忘了再前面可是Lucifer，他最喜欢做的就是故意把想要超越他的对手怼出车道。真是一个残酷的侩子手。”

“同样也让他的狂热粉丝疯狂迷恋。”Crowley夸张地叹息，“而且现在到了‘SC’时间。”这意味着Dean必须暂停他疯狂的追逐行为，所有的赛车需要在不超车的情况下跟随SC慢速行驶，直到赛道上的障碍物被清理干净，比如说刚才那场撞击后残存在赛道上的赛车碎片。

“但这同样意味着那些排位靠前的、已经拉开相当距离的赛手失去了极大的优势。比如说Castiel。”

“我不知道该如何形容这家伙的车技，不知道为什么看着他的小蓝车让我想到了冰上滑行。”

“你想说的是‘优雅’吗亲爱的？”

Crowley捂住脸，“Don't push me my friend. Winchester给我的是另一种感觉。他像一枚致命火辣的武器。”

“他是真的——非常——火辣。说起来，小Winchester也不赖的，我指的是Sam。”

“是啊，想象一下如果他没有选择去斯坦福念书而是继续留在赛车跑道上该是怎么样的风光。可惜拿到F1的超级驾照之后把它扔到一边的也只有他一个了。”

“相信了解Winchester家族的粉丝也应该看过Sam Winchester的F2比赛。”

“是的，那已经是三年前的事情了。冷静，专注，侵略，压迫，他是个能让对手窒息的顶级赛车手，不亚于他的哥哥。”

“但他告别了它们，Crowley，他背叛了本该是他的此生挚爱。Dean Winchester为了他退出了法拉利车队加入红牛车队，但最后不告而别的是Sam Winchester，Dean最后只能用自己的比赛分红抵押他弟弟的违约金。”

“真是令人唏嘘，其实这么多年来粉丝们心中只有那一个问题。”Crowley平静地说，仿佛这个问题经过时间的沉淀已经不再被期待得到一个答案。

Rowena停顿了三秒，她想到曾经有记者追问Dean Winchester那个问题的答案，原本因为获得第三名的成绩而笑逐颜开的Dean立刻，那个记者被被一记赛车手的直拳击中了鼻梁，整场新闻发布会陷入混乱之中。

但此刻，Rowena并不害怕Dean突然冲出屏幕找他们算账，她幽幽地开口，“‘为什么’，为什么Sam Winchester要选择离开？”

*

三年前，不，其实早在三年前的更久之前Dean就知道Sam是个天才。如果按照历年来F1顶级赛车手的身高来算的话，Sam确实超出太多。Nico Rosberg身高五尺八，Lewis Hamilton更是只有五尺六，可Sam Winchester早在十五岁之前就突破了五尺八，自此之后更是对身高极限穷追猛打，在青春期的末尾终于停在了六尺三。

按理说Sam不该具备顶级赛车手的生理优势，却在所有人的唏嘘声中保持着他得天独厚的天赋。Dean还记得自己四岁第一次被John抱上了一辆儿童卡丁车，而Sam四岁的时候就已经可以和已经练了四年卡丁车的Dean并驾齐驱了。

有一次他们的对手因为输了比赛而挑衅Dean。

“这个车道将会是我和Sam的。”Dean近乎嚣张地说，他的眼里燃烧着热切的火焰，“也将只会是我们的。”他的头发因为刚摘下头盔而凌乱，通红的脸上闪烁着汗水。

Sam在Dean和那个家伙打架的时候站在他身边，一把抱住了Dean随手扔给他的赛车头盔。Dean的头盔上有一只胸口露出白色月牙的棕熊贴纸，那是他和Sam一起吃薯片的时候抽到的奖品。而Sam的头盔上却是一只滑稽的小丑——不用说也知道那出自谁的手笔。

再大一些，他们开始参加大大小小的方程式，以他们家族惯有的路数，以此累计自己的积分。Winchester的名字在他们之前在赛车界就已经足够响亮，他们的父亲，他们的叔叔，他们的叔叔的叔叔，叔叔的父亲，父亲的父亲。而到了他们，Dean居然成为了一名预言家，赛道是他的，也是Sam的，最终也只会是他们的。

比起普通孩子从学校到家的生存距离，Winchester兄弟已经满世界的飞行，听起来复杂得多，但实际上也只是飞机航道、酒店和赛道的生存距离。Dean的生活也简单得多，比赛，派对，酒（当然只限允许卖酒给未成年的国家），女孩，Sam。五个词概括得过来。

他也以为这就是他和Sam的一辈子了。等他和Sam都拿到了超级驾照，他们的赛道也不过是从F2换成了F1，但在飞驰着划破空气的时候，Sam总是在他前后。

Dean满足于这样的一生。就像他们的父亲，他们的亲人一样。赛道应该是他们的归宿。

他只是以为Sam也同样满足着。

Dean甚至不知道在用一口流利的西班牙语或者法语泡妞的时候，Sam已经悄无声息地地拿到了他的LSAT高分成绩单。在Dean和自己的前任老板因为离开车队的事而几乎大打出手的时候，Sam已经买好了去往旧金山的机票。

从始至终Dean都没有问Sam“为什么”。因此他回答不了全世界千万人的这个问题。他有千万种可怕的猜想，每一个都在深夜啃噬着他的心脏。

但三年后的今天，Sam又回来了。Dean迫切地想要冲到终点，无论名次与积分，他只想质问一句“为什么”。

为什么突然又选择今天回到他曾经的家人身边？

*

“回来！快！现在！”Sam焦急的声音从TR中传来。按照Dean的计划，他应该在十六圈之后回Pit站进行换胎。仅仅犹豫了零点一秒，Lucifer就将Dean和他的女孩甩开了半个车位。

他不确定自己和Lucifer目前的差距能够通过undercut战术来弥补。

但Sam像是疯了一样地在下一个弯道继续催促他回去。Dean不再回应他，转而集中精力去咬死Lucifer邪恶的尾巴。

Sam厉声低喝，“无论我在你心目中是什么身份，我希望身为你这场比赛的赛事工程师，你能够信任我的判断。Dean，你听到我在说什么了吗？？”

Dean发出一连串的咒骂。Lucifer的车子像银蛇似的向前窜，可Dean的车却因为用的是软胎而逐渐出现明显的耗损，每一丝耗损都等同于更多的向后的阻力。他不能�——他得在必须换胎前追上Lucifer。

“Dean！你能够在之后追上那家伙。我看过你今年在西班牙站的比赛，还有俄罗斯和日本，意大利和英国，事实上是每一场比赛。我熟悉你就像你熟悉你自己……不，我比你更了解车手Dean。”

Dean的女孩差点再次溜出赛道。

Sam的游说仍在继续，“即使你不信任我，我知道那是我应得的，但你至少应该信任你自己。Dean，这个世界的每一条赛道都应当属于你。”

“Sam.”Dean的声音比他的弟弟还要沙哑。

“Dean——”

“你的话真的太多了。”

“小子，他说得没错。”这句话是整场比赛像哑巴一样坐在一旁的Bobby突然说的。那几乎把Sam和Dean都吓了一跳，Dean几乎忘了他的车队每个工作人员都都戴着TR。来不及想他们究竟又为这些家伙的空闲时光提供了多少谈资，Dean转动方向盘驶向Pit站。

在仿佛最遥远的距离之外一个高得过分的身影站在那里，Dean都不需要费力去搜寻。

因为那是他的弟弟。Sam Winchester。

*

“一秒九八！”Rowena尖叫，“红牛车队换胎只花了一秒九八！这离打破世界纪录只相差0.04秒！”

Crowley随手扔掉计时秒表，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着Winchester有极大的机会超越Lucifer？”

“不，”Crowley突然贱兮兮地笑了两声，“你没看到小松鼠在换胎的那一秒九八的时间里眼睛就没离开过他的麋鹿吗？他大概恨不得能多几秒呢！”

Rowena当然明白她的搭档讲的是什么，“麋鹿？嗯……圣诞节确实快要到了，那应当是一个阖家团圆的、充满了苹果派和烤火鸡香味的节日。”她朝镜头眨了眨眼。Winchester兄弟的粉丝自然会明白他们的意思。

Crowley说，“让我们回到比赛上，Winchester可不仅仅只能超过Lucifer。”

“你就如此肯定？”

“这个嘛……姑且让我们拭目以待。”

“哈，瞧瞧最前面，Castiel还不知道他身后有什么庞然大物正在朝他冲过来呢。”

*

冲过来的庞然大物正是几乎扭打在一起的Dean和Lucifer。二停之后三人的位置被固定在车队的前端。赛场的气氛沸腾起来，在观众席上，爆米花和薯条撒了一地，观众们不由自主地站起身，高喊着用肉眼搜寻着赛道上飞驰的身影。

Sam也站了起来，尽管他不需要越过一个个兴奋的脑袋去捕捉Dean的身影，在他面前的监测仪将Dean的一切状况精准无误地传递过来，每分钟一百七十五的心跳，Sam想，他已经太久没有和Dean如此接近过了。他凑近屏幕，几乎整张脸贴了上去。

一瓶贴上脸颊的冰啤酒吓了Sam一大跳。扭过头，Bobby将那瓶啤酒扔给了Sam，“终于到了合法的喝酒年龄，是不是？”

Sam艰难地笑了笑，他们在瞬间想到曾经过去的美好时光。Bobby在车队里很照顾Sam，这也是Sam当初固执地签下了红牛车队而不是法拉利车队的原因之一——是Bobby而不是John，他们已故的父亲，让Sam真正体会到了赛车的乐趣。成为自己哥哥唯一的对手，无论是被Dean超越还是超越Dean，那感觉仿佛血液在血管中奔腾，每一颗细胞都在聚变中炸裂，像是一场激烈的亲热，挤压，贯穿。

“Dean以前总是不让我喝。”Sam说，声音比任何时候听起来都平静，他只是在和一个年长的友人在叙旧。易拉罐的拉环被用力拉开，Sam用干涩的嘴唇接住涌出的泡沫。

Bobby大笑，“他自己倒是个不安分的家伙。”

某些回忆伴随着想象将Sam淹没。“他就是个派对动物。派对和派。Dean的死穴。”

Bobby喝了口啤酒，“你得知道，”屏幕中Dean正驶入一个十二秒的加速直道。Bobby缓慢地开口，“他变了很多，自从你离开之后。”

Sam不置可否地发出一声鼻音，用啤酒堵住自己的嘴巴。

“Sam，人都是会成长的。”Bobby说，“我不知道、也不想知道你们之间发生了什么，如果你想要解释，对象也不应该是我。但John生前让我照顾好你们。你明白吗？”

“谢谢你，Bobby。”Sam轻声说，“谢谢你没有删我的电话号码。”

“幸好你没有换电话号码。”

Sam其实差点就换了。但他大概总想着那家伙会不会有一天突然打电话过来，哪怕只是醉酒之后的胡言乱语。

“开始了！”工程团队的Kevin兴奋地大喊。红牛车队的成员立刻凑到屏幕前，他们了解Dean，他的目标从来都不仅仅是前六。独特的引擎轰鸣仅仅是进攻的前奏。

Sam屏住呼吸，抓住啤酒瓶的手指紧张得骨节泛白，易拉罐被他捏得变了形。Bobby捏了把他僵硬的肩膀，“他可以的。”

“我知道。”Sam回答。十五岁那年Sam因为练习赛的事故断了大腿骨，Dean在手术室前摸了摸Sam冷汗涔涔的脸颊，他说他会为他的弟弟拿到冠军。Sam从不怀疑Dean。

Dean和Lucifer在转角处发生了细微的擦碰，他低吼了一声，堪堪错开身，险些被逼出前线。Castiel借此再度甩开二人三个车距，但五秒之后又被Dean和Lucifer咬死车尾。

“他是故意的！”Bobby气愤地锤了一下身旁的椅背，“就差一点！”

“Lucifer知道一旦Dean超过他，他的排名就只能是第三。他不擅长反超别人。更不可能超过综合素质比他要强的Castiel。”Sam分析，比起车队的其他人他看起来要冷静得多，“还有十五圈，我们还有时间。”

“我们可以放弃三停，Dean还能撑。”

“必须要三停。”

Bobby思考了三秒，接着按住TR询问Dean，“Dean，你能不能继续坚持？”

半圈之后Dean的声音传了过来，“Sam怎么说？”

“他建议三停。”

“那就三停。换红胎。”

Sam用力握紧拳头，朝屏幕中飞驰的黑美人露出一个巨大的微笑。他已经太久没笑过以至于差点忘记了这种感觉。

*

Pit区出口通道上的Dean和在赛道上的Lucifer几乎呈同一条水平线。他们都全速前行想要超越对方。目前的时速达到了347.231公里，Dean被迎面而来的狂风猛压在车座上。

超车的瞬间谁都没有回过神来。二十米的距离仅仅用了不到两秒的时间，Dean冲入赛道，仅仅比Lucifer快了半个车头。

这就已经足够了。

又用了三秒钟，Lucifer被甩入了第三名的深渊。整个赛车场都在为Dean Winchester尖叫沸腾，巨大的浪潮将巴西的夕阳掀出了云端。

TR里Sam的声音已经不再那么讨人厌，Dean沉醉在喷薄的肾上腺素之中，“你做到了，Dean！你做到了！”

Dean大笑，双眼闪烁着疯狂的快乐，“最后十圈，这条跑道只会属于Winchester。”

Sam鼻子发酸，他捂住TR沉沉地应了一声。

*

Castiel走下车的时候，Dean正在跑道上绕场一周，他摘下了赛车头盔扔到了一边，正在最靠近观众席的粉丝的要求下加大油门，他的女孩风骚的S型缓慢挪移，后轮飞速旋转燃烧起阵阵白烟。

“孩子气。”Castiel暗笑着摇头。Dean取得分站冠军并没有出乎他的预料。每个时代都有它既定的法则和命运。

Dean远远地看到他，举起一只手在空中快速摇摆，“我又赢了你！”

“你这样会上新闻头版的。他们会认为你在挑衅我。”

Dean才不介意。他又和粉丝们互动了五分钟，直到其中一只轮胎发出震耳欲聋的爆裂声才作罢。赛车歪歪扭扭地开回了Pit区。

老Bobby的身边站着一个瘦高的青年，正红着眼眶低着脑袋。Dean愣在车子里，下一刻就被Bobby拽了出来。

“可以啊小子！”Bobbyy拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“离今年的总冠军又近了一步。”

Dean张了张嘴，还没想到该说什么就被揽入一个巨大的拥抱。Dean下意识地想要推开，闪光灯四面八方地将他们网在了一起。

他和Sam。Winchester。

*

“对不起。”Sam说。

Dean叹了口气，怒火早就在赛道上消耗殆尽，在经历了长达半小时的赛事采访之后，他只觉得精疲力竭。圣保罗的夜晚终于来临了，月亮低矮地悬挂在半空。Dean用脚来回踢着一块金属零件，身上的赛车服黏在身上，他饥肠辘辘地等待着后续。

“我给你准备了……派。”Sam说着，有些慌张地把桌子上的苹果派拿了过来。他讨好地垂下脑袋看着自己的哥哥。

Dean最终还是接过了Sam手中的食物，抓一把抓住他咬了一口，新鲜的苹果馅料从一侧漏了出来，滴在Dean的脖子上。Sam拿出纸巾替他擦拭，Dean侧过脑袋配合着。一切都在无声中进行。Sam不知道除了“对不起”还能够说什么。而Dean已经厌烦了这个单词。

“你还和以前一样。”Dean突然开口，他没有和Sam突然变得热切的眼神接触，只是盯着自己手指上的一块油渍出神，“总觉得一块派就能把我哄好。”

“我只是……Dean，”Sam低声哀求，“那很复杂。”

“很复杂！”Dean提高嗓音，“所以比起和我解释，你觉得欺骗我会更容易一些是吗？”

“不是的，De，不是这样的。我只是……我忍受不了……”Sam垂下双手，挫败地发出短促的类似呜咽的声响。

“Sammy，”Dean叹息，他的声音变得比夜晚还要轻，“你是忍受不了赛车，还是……我？

Sam摇了摇头。

“即使你不再喜欢赛车，为什么，你不和我说？你觉得我会……我会像老爸一样逼迫你吗？”

Sam的眼底闪过一丝尖锐的疼痛。而Dean的声音也带上了苦涩的意味。

“你离开了三年，一次都没有主动联系我。你的通讯栏写了我们家的地址，圣诞节我甚至没有收到你的贺卡，却收到了你全E的成绩单。”

“对不起，对不起Dean。”Sam捂住眼睛。

“我去你的学校看你，你身边总跟着那个女孩，和她在一起比和我一起赛车要快乐得多是吗？”

Sam的身体开始细细发抖，他从来不知道Dean有去旧金山找他。他甚至吝于打一个电话，却在比赛和训练的间隙挤出时间来找他？“……什么时候？”

Dean说：“你开学的第一个星期。”

而Sam对此一无所知。

“Sammy，我当然是为你开心的，你是我的弟弟，我的家人，我以为我做错了什么，又或者你的生活遭遇了什么。我忙得快要疯了，Azazel每天打电话骂我是个背叛法拉利车队的婊子，在红牛车队我更是要左右斡旋替你摆平那些想要起诉你的赞助商。每一次我打你的手机都是关机，我留言直到你的语音信箱爆满为止。我以为你出事了。我一闲下来就跑去找你，不是想把你拉回来，我只是想去看看你，和你聊聊天。然后我看你和那个女孩在一起笑得像是中了他妈的五百万。”

“Dean……”Sam把脑袋埋进了Dean的肩膀，他只说了这么一句话，通红的鼻尖嗅闻着衣料上熟悉的味道，那是Dean的古龙水和汗味，那块衣料渐渐被浸湿了。Dean从未变过，这个认知让Sam更难过了。

Dean缓慢地拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“Sammy.”

“嗯？”

“你……想要来一场吗？和我，现在。”

*

无人的英特拉格斯赛道灯光闪耀。

Sam在赛车里闭上眼睛，他尝试着发动车子，引擎的巨响和震动带给他一种归属感。他当然想念这种感觉，做梦都是现在这样的场景。

“别开太快。”Dean告诫他，下一秒开着车子与他擦肩而过，在黑夜中灵巧地滑过一号弯道。

Sam像过去的千万次那样紧跟而上。

与其说是比赛这更像是一场追逐游戏。他们俩像回到了小时候，Dean故意在前面跑着，时不时扭头逗弄他的弟弟来追他。Sam一边笑一边跑，挥舞着软乎乎的小拳头。Dean总会快他一步，但最后总会故意让Sam捉住自己。

赛车是他们独特而私密的交流方式。只有他们彼此才能解读，其他人都不行，John不行，Bobby也不行。

Sam的心脏越跳越快，Dean也是。在各自的赛车里，他们开始急促地呼吸。汗水顺着鼻梁滚到鼻尖聚集，Dean感到Sam离他越来越近。即将被压制的快感让Dean几乎放声尖叫。

他故意降低速度，压着车身不让Sam追上来，Sam的车技却并没有在三年间有生疏的迹象，他旋转方向盘，在车身几乎冲出缓冲带的前一刻转回了驾驶线，从外侧包围了Dean，然后一举超越了他。

“操！”Dean盯着Sam的车尾大笑，放任对方急速驶向前方，那才是他的大男孩。

他们行驶了三圈，直到赛场的工作人员挥舞着方格旗让他们停下来。Sam超过了Dean整整一个圈，硬生生地把比赛的冠军套在自己的行驶圈线之中。Dean开车像是在伸一个大大的懒腰，长久以来他在赛道上失去的东西终于鲜活地回来了。

Sam爬下赛车，紧接着是Dean。他们站在夜空下，大汗淋漓地喘着气，上上下下地打量着彼此。Dean并不那么容易敞开心扉，但在赛道上驰骋的时候他们从不需要语言。

“那么……”Dean终于开口了。

Sam的身体立刻紧绷了。

“答应我，不要离开我。不要假装这个世界上只有一个Winchester还活着。”他躲避Sam的眼神因为它突然之间变得过分炽热，“没有你的比赛……我……我很……孤独。”

“好的，Dean，好的。”Sam走近Dean，重新将他抱入怀里，结实有力的手臂越收越紧。

明天各地报纸的体育版，都将描写Winchester兄弟重归旧好，冠军Dean将自己的奖杯送给了他的弟弟。

但此刻，Sam知道Dean真正意义上地接纳了自己，无关原因，也不论后果。

 

第十七个故事·fin·


	18. 手机正在谋杀你的人生…或者…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared，Jensen，Chad，Danneel，Genevieve是彼此的朋友并且永远都是，直到有一天，一次手机事故打破了这个局面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴啦啦读者看不到bug魔咒>m<  
> 写得比较放松的一篇文~

Jared盯着手机页面，眼神几乎可以用凶神恶煞来形容。三秒之前他正手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出发出三声短促震鸣的手机，当他非常熟练地划开信箱界面并且点开页面的时候，他不由得愣住了。

发信息的人是Danneel。Jared的脑子嗡嗡直响，如果现实有一个直接接连他大脑的显示屏的话，那屏幕估计会被大写加粗的OMG所占满。

“Jay——”

Jensen的声音从遥远的某个房间内传来，Jared慌乱地应了一声。

“不要告诉我你又把爆米花撒地上了。”

“我……”Jared下意识地往前跨步，脚底爆米花被踩碎的声音让他不得不停下来抬脚看，“Ouch……这只是一个小意外。”他说，同时做了个鬼脸。

Jensen飞快地冲进厨房并且夸张地在头顶挥舞双手，“我和你说过什么？”

Jared挤出一个紧绷的微笑，“别为厨房担心，我会替我们把这里收拾干净。”

“是替‘你自己’哦。”Jensen被推出厨房的时候顺带纠正了一下。Jared难得没有还嘴，连声应和着，反倒是Jensen有些奇怪地扭头看了Jared好几眼。

“没事，”Jensen说，“Danneel总会迟到个十分钟才隆重登场。”说完他消失在起居室的拐角处。

Jared若有所思地盯着那处失去Jensen填补的空白的墙角，“你真的很了解Danneel……”他喃喃自语，过了几秒之后才回过神来，开始弯下身子开始把爆米花一颗颗捡起来。

“这只是个小意外，这只是个小意外。”Jared小声嘟哝。这不仅仅包括了他失手打翻了整碗刚微波好的爆米花，还包括了他不小心拿错了他最好的朋友兼室友的手机，以及在看了他们共同的朋友Danneel给Jensen的告白短信之后，还顺手把它给删除了。

干得漂亮，Padalecki。Jared狠狠地唾弃自己。恨不得把脑袋埋进地板上的爆米花里，只可惜它们还不足够多能让他直接窒息溺毙。

* * *

好啦好啦。Jensen已经解释了太多遍他和Jared的关系。即使他们从大学开学之后的第三天才真正认识彼此，距今为止也不过才一年多两个月又十七天——再说一次，不要细究为什么他们会把这个时间计算得那么精准，Jensen喜欢天文学，他甚至能说出海王星的自转周期是15小时57分59秒。再说一次，这，不，代，表，什，么。

至于偶尔会出现在大家眼前的一样的衬衫和一样的外套一样的手表，这同样不代表任何事情。拿他们一模一样手机做例子，那只是黑五两台手机有促销活动的情况下买的。大家都知道这个活动，包括Chad，所以他们不约而同地选择买了一样型号的手机——后来想起来，这大概就是所有美丽灾难的开始。没错，手机正在谋杀人们的人生，但人们却心甘情愿。

“所以你们手腕上的护身符也是促~销~才买的嘛。”Chad说。而Jensen怀疑他和Jared百分之八十被外人误会的谣言都是来自于这位Jared的发小之口。Jared总会在他怪声怪气的时候气急败坏地踹他他屁股，这其实让Jensen暗自松了口气，因为他似乎没办法解释关于配对手链的原因——不是买一送一，也不是第二个半价，更没有满减活动。

“我们有共同的爱好！这证明了我们为什么会成为最好的朋友。”Jensen大声说道，“是的！就是这样！”

“哈？”Chad一脸疑问地盯着Jensen的脸，“……劳驾解释一下？”

“因为你之前问我和Jay为什么会买一模一样的手链。” Jensen连忙解释道。有时候这种事时有发生，除了Jared很少有人能完全跟得上Jensen思维，所以很多时候Jensen不得不耐心地把前因后果再重新说一遍。

“是‘一毛一样’。”Chad认真地纠正。

“好吧。你之前问我和Jay为什么会买一毛一样的手链。”Jensen又重复了一遍。

只是这个解释并没有让Chad脸上因为深深的疑虑而浮现的褶皱稍微减退一些，“可是，Jen，那已经是……我想想，一个星期之前的事了，你不说我都忘了……”他说着朝屋子内走去，对上Jensen深受打击的眼神，他不得不安抚地拍了拍对方的肩膀，“你最近一定是在忙期末考吧。”

“是啊……”Jensen嘟哝道，“这解释了为什么我的大脑太混乱了。”实际上，他早在一个月之前就提前写完了这学期所有学科论文，而期末考，Jensen在心里轻笑，这对他来说并不是一件值得去烦恼的事。而造成他大脑混乱的实际上另有其因。

而那个原因现在就在他的外套口袋里。

“噗————”

仿佛为了彰显它的存在，它在Jensen的口袋里发出了一声细小而震撼的声响。

Chad整张脸皱了起来，“哇兄弟——”

“一个小意外。”Jensen尴尬地咧了咧嘴，“鹰嘴豆？”

“啊对。”Chad翻了个白眼，“和Jay吃多了豆制食品一样，劝告你一句，让他远离墨西哥菜，你不会想听我讲关于他‘火箭人‘的小学绰号是怎么来的。”

“听起来很酷。”Jensen强忍住笑意。

“上帝啊，闻起来可一点都不酷。”Chad说。

“好吧，我会把这条规则写在冰箱便利贴上。”

Jensen听到Chad走进厨房打着招呼，那半开放式的厨房里传来一连串的特殊的击掌声作为Jared和Chad的独特的打招呼方式。Jensen趁着这个空挡将外套里的手机——应该是属于Jared的手机拿出来。

他知道这样做是不对的。但是他已经看到了一些原本他不应该看到的消息，再多看一条也无妨，毕竟求知与良知共同折磨着他，倒不如直接牺牲后者让前者彻彻底底地得到满足比较好。

再说了，Jensen安慰自己，他刚才可是因为Jared的专属放屁短信音（这玩意儿每个月需要六块钱）而承受不白之冤，得到一点点也许和自己有关的回报并不是特别十恶不赦的事吧。

就在这个时候门铃再一次响了。

Jensen吓了一跳，他立刻收起手机——是的，和自己“一毛一样”的、属于Jared的手机，闭嘴！良知！请不要反复提醒这件事了！

“正在过来！”Jensen口中高喊着，快步走到大门前将它拉开。

Danneel的脸出现在Jensen面前，她因为Jensen开门的一瞬间而瞪大双眼，“噢，你好，Ackles？”

“呃……是我？嗨？”Jensen眯起双眼，开始心想自己是否做了什么惹Danneel不开心的事，“是因为Dallas Mavericks？抱歉Danny，但那是我的家乡，我必须支持那支球队。”

Danneel深深地看了Jensen一眼，然后面无表情和他擦肩而过。

* * *

“所以——”Genevieve拖长声调，“你和那个——”

“别。”Danneel若无其事地翻过一页杂志。

Genevieve强忍住笑意，她的童年玩伴总是以强硬的态度示人，以至于她千载难逢地见到她因为那个男生——他们的新朋友而露出少女式的羞赧，“别这样，”Genevieve推了推她的肩膀，“承认你心动了又不会怎么样。”

“Ew！这很恶心。”

“这是人之常情。”Genevieve说，“你得承认你是血肉之躯。”她等了一会，没等到对方的反应，“他对你有好感的。”

又过了三秒Danneel才从她的地理杂志上露出一只眼睛，“……怎么说？”

“他给你发emoji。”

“幼稚。”

我看你倒是挺喜欢的。Genevieve可不敢把这句话大声说出来，“你瞧，他挺帅气的。如果你不喜欢的话，我不介意和他走近一点距离。”她故意说道。

“噢。”Danneel皱眉，“你不喜欢他这种类型的。你喜欢Jay那种类型的。”她指的是Genevieve小学四年级的情人节糗事了。Genevieve知道自己大概把他们之间的新娘游戏当了真，在那之后他们之间就好像异姓兄妹一样。

但Genevieve得推Danneel一把，“啊，是啊，仔细看，他们还挺相似不是吗？既然我已经被Jay拒绝了，所以，某人也不是那么难以接受。”

Danneel不说话了。

“你说呢？”Genevieve追问。

“他们一点都不相似。”Danneel从牙齿缝里挤出这句话，”你不能因为他们都是GAP的忠实粉丝就觉得他们差不多。”她逐渐憋不住了，终于啪的一声合上杂志，“该死！我不能……”

“嗯？”Genevieve把脑袋凑过去，她心里可没有底，暗自盘算着Danneel把她的眼眶打肿的可能性。

“如果你真的喜欢的话……”Danneel垂下脑袋低声说，她永远都不会为了男生和自己最好的朋友吵架，哪怕她大概是真的沦陷了。

Genevieve终于忍不住笑了出来，“老天，你不会以为我是认真的吧。C‘mon Danny，我知道你有多喜欢他，你得行动起来，而不是等着他突然有一天跪在你面前向你求婚。”

Danneel满脸通红，她大概想到了那个画面，而且她居然对此一丁点反感都没有。这可不是她。老天。“可是我不会……我是说，这他妈太难了。有时候我都不知道怎么回复他。”

“嗯……只回一个‘Sup’是肯定不行的。他是想要女朋友，又不是说唱组合拍档。”

Danneel尴尬地咧了咧嘴， “要不……你帮我？”

“我？”Genevieve的手里立刻被塞了一台手机。

“是的，Gen，因为你是我最信任的人了，哪怕地球毁灭。”Danneel深吸了一口气，然后重重地吐出来，仿佛下了全世界最大的决心，她郑重地开口，“就告诉他，我喜欢他，非常非常。”

* * *

“这真是灾难！”

“冷静Jay……冷静……”

Jared朝起居室看了一眼，然后无法忍受地重新缩回厨房。他看到Danneel和Jensen各自坐在起居室的一角，彼此之间虽然没有过多的交流却暗潮涌动着某种气氛。“我冷静不下来。”他大步走来走去，“我本来打算就在今天晚上和他摊牌的，可是现在……”

“你依然可以告诉他你对他的爱意！我相信Jensen对你肯定也有感觉，这又不冲突。”Chad说。

“嘘！”Jared紧张地再一次朝外面看了一眼，“可Danny是我的朋友！这会把一切都变得复杂！”

“这压根就不复杂……难以置信Danneel会喜欢上什么人，你知道她的性格……”

“有！就是Jensen！”

“哇哦。”

“而且我还把Danny的示爱短信删除了，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着Jensen永远都不会知道Danneel喜欢他而且你可以抢先一步告白然后有情人终成眷属毕业之后结婚养娃并且我会是你们三个孩子的教父。”

“什么？！不！这样我就成了卑鄙的混蛋！我不会这样对待Danny，我们的生活绝对不能变成《绯闻女孩》。”

“嘿！看着我Jay，别紧张，我会帮你搞定这一切的。首先是手机的问题，不能让Jensen知道你拿了他的手机。”

“对，不能让他知道……绝对不能让他知道……”Jared无意识地重复。

“振作点！”Chad积极地鼓舞着Jared，“我想我知道该怎么做了，别担心，我想我知道该怎么做了，我会让我们的生活重新回归到《老友记》那样的。”说完他便大摇大摆地走出厨房。

想到《老友记》的剧情，Chad的话并没有真正安慰到Jared。他愁苦地盯着眼前的沙拉碗，半晌深深地叹了口气。

* * *

Genevieve进门的时候，Chad正揽着Jensen的肩膀愉快地谈论着什么，她敏锐地感觉到Jensen似乎在躲避着什么，并为Chad在他身边感到松了一口气。这次聚会轮到她买啤酒，她放下手中的购物袋朝坐在沙发上生闷气的Genevieve走去。

“嘿……姐妹……Jensen有没有说什么？”她小心翼翼地问。

“没有。”Danneel说话的时候仿佛在凶狠地啃咬自己的嘴唇，“他什么都没说。就这样了。话题终止。我希望以后都不要提起这个话题。”

“嘿……别担心，我可以补偿，让我来再为你做点什么。”

“也许这一切都是错误。我不应该……”Danneel说。

“别这么说，亲爱的，你很勇敢……嗨Chad！”

“嘿Gen！你的男朋友怎么样了？”Chad吊儿郎当地说，嘴里嚼着一块口香糖。他们大概曾经有过点转瞬即逝的感觉，但酒醒之后他们还是默契地维系着这种唇枪舌剑的友谊。

“还在和你的女朋友鬼混呢。”Genevieve不甘示弱地说道。

“刺激。”Chad一边说一边朝Jensen眨眨眼，然后他重新把目光转到Genevieve身上，“我去帮你把啤酒拿进厨房。”

“哇，哪怕有多一秒钟你能够像现在这样绅士，也许连我未来的男朋友也能被你拿下了。”

“嘿，”Chad不自在地动了动肩膀，“那只是个……那什么都不是。”

“噗，你这次甚至都不找借口了吗？”

“你们在说什么？”Danneel问道。

“Genevieve。”Chad警告道。

被叫到名字的女孩对Danneel加入交谈的举动暗自松了口气，她笑嘻嘻地开口，“关于Chad手机里的交友软件……”

“我们之前说好的。”Chad咬牙切齿地开口。

“好吧好吧。当我没说。”等到Chad转身离开之后，Genevieve用口型悄悄对她的朋友说，“等会告诉你，劲爆消息。”

“Genevieve！我知道你在悄悄说什么。”Chad把脑袋探出来喊道。当他重新走到Jared面前，他不由得惊叹道，“老兄，你是在厨房洗了个澡还是怎么的？”

大汗淋漓的Jared说道，“我太紧张了……怎么样，你刚才去和Jensen说了什么？”

“搞定！我把你的手机从Jensen口袋里偷出来了。”Chad得意洋洋地说，“等会我再找机会把Jensen的手机还回去就可以了。”

Jared把Jensen的手机递给Chad，对方信心满满地塞进裤子口袋里。 “谢谢你。”他看上去仍然忧虑重重，“我正在想措辞，我觉得我要去对Danny坦白，但是看起来她的脸色不太好。”

“上一次我见到她那样的表情还是因为棒球队的那个渣滓把Gen的手臂给撞断了。”回想起那个混蛋的结局，Chad不由得在大热天打了个寒颤。

“帮帮我！”Jared低声说道。

“你们在做什么？”从Jared背后传来Jensen的声音，正在密谋的两个人齐齐转身。

“没什么！”两个人齐声说。Jensen双手抱肩，疑惑地歪了歪脖子。他穿着一件宽大的T恤，那正是Jared自己衣橱里的衣服。溢满的情感喷薄而出，Jared有那么一瞬间想要不顾一切地让Jensen属于自己，但Danneel……他微微皱起眉头。

“Jay在想金枪鱼罐头怎么样。”Chad一边说一走到Jensen身边，Jared注意到他的手悄悄伸进Jensen外套口袋，而Jensen对此浑然不觉。

“金枪鱼罐头很好，我不太好，”Jensen有点求饶地看了看Jared，“你快点出来，我被Danny盯得有点发慌。”

他害怕Danneel，感谢上帝，他们不适合，没错，J2才是天生一对。Jared压下心底愈发叫嚣的声音，“我马上出去。Chad，你和Jen去把DVD弄好如何？他总是分不清那些不同颜色的接口。”

“走吧，我的孩子。”Chad慈爱地看着Jensen，一边将他有技巧地牵引出厨房。

Jensen扭头朝Jared望了望，他欲言又止地顿了顿，“Jay？”

“Huh？”

“那个……我等着你。你明白吗？”他说。

“Yeah，我明白，”被Jensen发亮的双眼看上一眼就令Jared头脑发晕，他几乎都要开始嫉妒Chad触碰Jensen的手臂了，“但是你不可以再选《星际迷航》了好吗？求你？”

Jensen轻笑了几声，“好吧，那可由不得你，猜拳永远都只出剪刀的家伙。”

“该死！”Jared懊恼地大叫一声，笑容短促地爬上他的嘴角。

* * *

“我觉得我们应该乐观一点。”Genevieve对Danneel咬耳朵，“我是说，我觉得Jensen并没有收到那条信息。”

“他有。”Danneel的声音听起来足够心如死灰，“刚才他坐在这里，好像有几千只蚂蚁在咬他的火辣屁股。”

“……好吧，他的屁股是挺火辣。”Genevieve停顿了几秒，“我看到他的手机就在他的外套口袋，但是他并没有拿出来玩。”

“他很有教养。知道在朋友聚会的时候不应该玩手机。”

“哇，你真的对他评价很高不是吗？”Genevieve叹息，“……重点不是这个，而是我可以轻而易举地把他的手机偷来，这样我们就知道他有没有看那条该死的信息。”

“这很不道德！”Danneel皱眉，“……但是整件事真的让我感到很丢脸。好吧，但我只会做这一次，而且周末你要陪我去教堂。”

“好吧好吧，Danny girl。我永远欠你的。”Genevieve朝她做了个鬼脸。

Danneel的脸上总算有了点笑容。正说着，Jensen和Chad勾肩搭背地走到电视机前开始摆弄那些插头和接口。

“Jay说要看《星际迷航》。”Jensen不动声色地说。

“又看？”Genevieve哀嚎，“他这样会失去很多朋友的。”

Chad嗤笑，“他看《星际迷航》只是为了迎合某人的喜好，还记得他痴迷Anne Hathaway的时候吗？”

“完完全全Padalecki style。”

“我们要看Anne Hathaway的电影？”Jared惊喜地说，他正端着一个巨大的小食托盘从厨房走出。

“让你失望的是……”

Chad的话被Jensen打断，“我们正准备开始看《第一支歌》。”

“No way！！！”Jared尖叫。

“注意你的托盘！大个子！”Danneel不得不出声提醒。Jared因为这声提醒差点把手中的食物掀翻。

“好的好的。”他避开Danneel的眼神，“我要最中间的位置……啊！谁去拿汽水？”

“我去。”Jensen起身，他走进厨房，在鬼鬼祟祟的张望后，他迫不及待地掏出外套口袋的手机，在此之前无数次手机震动都让Jensen心痒难耐，在不小心看到Chad和Jared昨晚的聊天信息后，Jensen开始有点期待今晚即将发生的事。

他摁亮手机屏幕，眼前的信息让他的嘴角的微笑僵住了。

“这是什么鬼……”

* * *

Jared不断偷看坐在Chad身边的Jensen，已经看过七八次的电影没有再像以前那样吸引他的注意力。Jensen没有像以前那样回应他的目光，反而是Chad不断朝Jared抛去“放心”的眼神。

Danneel坐在Jared右边，Jared看得出这个漂亮的女孩并没有把心思放在电影上。事实上，最认真看电影的反而是Genevieve，她不停吐槽Franny的行为让Jared的心情更加糟糕了一些。

他不知道Jensen怎么了，但他明显感觉出他不对劲，不仅仅因为他不愿意蜷缩在Jared身边一起看电影，更因为他正失焦地盯着电视旁边的某一点。他在难过。Jared想要安抚他却束手无策。第一次，他感觉到Jensen将自己排除在他的情绪之外。这种感觉正在慢慢地杀死Jared，鉴于他做了那么多糟糕的事……他还删除了Danneel给Jensen的信息，唉，Jensen也许知道了他的所作所为，看清楚了他的灵魂，也许他……老天，也许Jensen是喜欢Danneel的。谁知道呢。

也许……他能补救什么，Jared痛心地想，只要Jensen的笑容能够重新回来。

他的目光投到Danneel放在餐桌上的手机上。他知道他很傻。但这是他唯一能够替Jensen做的。

“去个洗手间。”他小声嘟哝。在起身经过餐桌的时候悄悄拿走Danneel的手机。他还记得那条充满情感的告白短信，而现在他只需要把它一字不漏地再一次发送给Jensen，不留痕迹地修正这一切，没有人知道在这期间曾经发生过什么事：一颗充满爱意的真心是如何破碎掉的。

他重新回到座位上，在那之前把Danneel的手机放回原位。他失魂落魄地往自己嘴里塞薯条，电影中浪漫的剧情再也激不起他内心的涟漪。

直到一阵急促的敲门声打破了沉闷的气氛。

Chad站起身走过去拉开大门，“Jason？我以为是披萨外卖到了。”他疑惑地看着眼前的不速之客。他是Jared在辩论队认识的家伙，他们对他都有好感，却暂时还没有能够达到在周末一起活动的关系。

“Jason？”Danneel猛地站起身，“我……我得离开了。”她慌乱地抓起自己的手机和手提包准备逃离，却被Jason一把抱进坏里。

“嘿！”Jared充满保护欲地冲过去，Jensen赶在那之前用力抓住他的衣角。

“你说你喜欢我？我是在做梦吗？”Jason对房子里的骚乱视若无睹，他所有的注意力都被怀里满脸通红的女孩给夺走了，“我一直以为你对我没有兴趣……”

“我没……我只是……”Danneel小声说，“是Gen……可她明明发错了信息，点错了收件人……”

“等等……”Chad大叫，“我就知道Danny不会喜欢Jensen。”

“Danny喜欢谁？”Jason如临大敌地惊呼。

“到底发生了什么事？”Jensen问道，他疑惑的目光和Jared接触，突然感受到身边的大个子紧紧地抓住了他的手。

“我喜欢你，Jensen，我早在和你同居之前就喜欢你了，我只是……我只是有点退缩。”Jared飞快地说，这些话在他的肚子里憋了太久，甚至已经被他撕碎了埋藏在心底打算永远不说出来。

“Jay在和Jensen表白？！”Genneel尖叫，“而Jason在和Danny表白！”

“这个世界绝对疯了！”Danneel翻了个白眼，但是在场所有人都保证那是他们这辈子看到的在Danneel脸上最灿烂的笑容。

耳边传来朋友的嘈杂的说话声，Jensen只是回望着Jared神情的凝视，不由得勾起了嘴角，但下一刻，他的目光却因为想到什么而黯淡下来。

Jared的心脏猛地沉入胃底。

“我……”

Jared闭上双眼。

“我知道我对你太有感觉，有时候我甚至不能看你晨跑完毕之后的模样。但……”

“你不用安慰我。”Jared苦笑，这比Jensen对他全无感觉还糟糕。

Jensen疑惑地盯着Jared瞧，“我只是想说我接受不了开放性关系。”

Jared如释重负地大叫，“我也是！我永远无法忍受和别人分享我们之间的感情。”

“所以……问题解决了？”Jensen短促地微笑了一下，Jared无法忽略他仍然迟疑的态度。

“什么问题？”

Jensen飞快地看了身边的朋友们一眼，他掏出口袋里的手机，“你的交友账号有太多人给你发消息了。”他满脸羞愧地将手机递给Jared，“我无法忍受他们渴求你的身体……抱歉我忍不住看了你的信息，并且把那个屁股上有纹身并且今晚想要约你出去‘游戏人间’的Kevin给删了……”

“Kevin是我最好的朋友！”Chad大叫，他慌乱地掏出口袋里的手机，“Jen，我得说，这才是你的手机……一个美丽的误会，你手上的手机是我的。”

“我可以证明，”Genevieve突然适时地插话，“我上个星期无意中看到Chad在下载那个Grindr。”

所有目光在同一时间转移到Chad身上。

“我以为你喜欢大咪咪的。”Jason若有所思地开口。

“我……等等……我可以解释的！那只是一个策略性的学习。”Chad窘迫地开口，“Jay那天向我出柜，并且向我咨询关于如何向Jen表白，妈的，我也没向另一个带把的家伙表白过啊，我只是需要一些专业人士的咨询，只是不知道为什么他们对我的下半身充满了兴趣。”

Jensen忍不住笑了。Jared悄悄凑到他耳边，“危机解除？我还合格吗？”

Jensen看了他一眼，“等等……Chad的手机又是如何跑到我口袋里的？”

“这个我也可以解释……”Chad极力想要证明自己是Jared最好的朋友。

“也许你可以……”Genevieve给Chad打了个手势，“想要出门溜一圈吗？给他们留点空间？”

“Danny？”Jason也看向Danneel。

“出去说。”Danneel迅速收起笑容，“不过我也很奇怪，为什么你会收到我的信息……”

“呃……关于这一点，我也可以解释……我是说，稍后再给你解释。”Jared的脸上浮现出被幸福笼罩的巨大的笑容，Jensen不由得沉迷在这个笑容中走不出去了。

“等等……别拉我，我就想再问Jensen几个问题。”Chad说。

Genevieve有些不耐烦地咂舌，“最后一个问题，你在打扰他们的第一个吻知道吗？”

Jensen感到自己的嘴唇火辣辣的，不同于吃了墨西哥辣椒酱的那种感觉，是Jared的目光点燃了他。

“那个……你愿意让我做你们三个孩子的教父……”

“够了。”Genevieve替她的两个几乎要跳到彼此身上的朋友把门关上了。

* * *

Genevieve满足地微笑，“他们在一起了，这比电影好看多了。”

“挺好的，挺好的。除了这是我们已经在这个街区里来回转了一个小时之外。”Chad说，同时偷偷盯着Genevieve漂亮的侧脸瞧。

“是啊，”女孩戏谑地开口，“我看到那个老夫人已经准备报警了。”

Chad低声笑了，“说回来，我早就知道Jason对Danny有兴趣，但我以为Danny对他就像那些无数追求者一样。”

“噢，Chadito，你永远不了解女孩呀。比起来，你和屁股有纹身的Kevin？”

“……我以为他只是很友善。”

“他眼光不差。”

Chad紧张地开口，“你呢？”

“什么？”

“你的眼光和Kevin一样好吗？”

Genevieve有好长一段时间没说话，直到她终于找回自己的舌头，“Chad……”

“好吧好吧，我知道你其实喜欢Jay那种类型。”

“你们还要持续这个笑话多久？”Genevieve大笑，“老天，我真的应该换一群朋友，说真的，我们认识太久了。”

“是啊，久到我还记得你的所有糗事。”Chad得意地挑眉，“而现在，我们中的两个都找到自己命中注定的另一半了。”

“Jason和Jensen？好吧，我今天就在这两个名字上搞了大乌龙。我把告白信息发到Jensen手机上了。”

“完美的Genny也有失手的时候？你肯定猜不到我今天几乎就是第二个胡尼迪。”

“非常戏剧化……我觉得我们可以去找那一对爱情鸟了。”于是他们沿着道路重新走到Jared和Jensen的家门前。

“Chad Murray。”Genevieve突然收起所有的笑容。

“嗯？”

“我还要再观察一下，毕竟我的眼光比会在屁股上纹身的家伙可高出太多。”她一边说一边推开门，“噢抱歉。”她立刻关上门，右手马上离开门把手仿佛它会被烫伤，事实上她的脸颊已经被门内的场景烫得通红。

“怎么了？”Chad仍然沉浸在Genevieve刚才的话中。

“天晓得他们憋了多久……这样说吧，如果Jensen是女孩的话，你的第一个教子说不定就要成型了。”

fin.


	19. 停电事故报告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是我最爱的校园甜饼+双向暗恋。  
> 梗来源【麦卡特尼和列侬曾在黑暗中对撸】，设定参考电影《帅气的恶魔》和我最爱的J2校园文之一《I could be wrong about you》

Jared向后一躺，在单人床上平铺自己，惬意地伸展自己的身体，“所以……我们现在来干点什么？”

他的对话者，Jensen看着那些被舍友弄出来的床单褶皱，“你一定要躺在我的床上吗？”他倒不是真的讨厌Jared这样做，但……就是……他必须和这个家伙保持一点私人空间，毕竟他不想打破一些东西，一些自从他上到大学以来一直都渴望拥有的东西。

Jared并没有被激怒，他完全是越挫越勇型的性格，这也许解释了为什么他在学校的篮球队和兄弟会都混得如鱼得水，哪怕他和Jensen说那并非他有意所为——说真的，这种话只会让人更加嫉妒。

但配上Jared那张拥有巨大感染力的笑脸，Jensen只能在内心深处发出一声懊恼的呻吟。

“别担心那些，我会帮你收拾好的。”这么说着，Jared重新坐直身体，他漫不经心地拍打自己弄出来的褶皱，“你的床单好香啊。”

Jensen的身体绷紧了，“那是洗衣液的味道。”他仍然没有弄懂Jared来他的宿舍做什么。今天宿舍楼下有一场男生派对，Jensen相信派对里的每个家伙都在对Jared翘首以盼。

“Nahha——我不是那个意思。”Jared抓起Jensen的枕头嗅了嗅，朝Jensen眨眨眼睛，这才将枕头放回原处。Jensen的耳朵全红了，几乎把自己塞进电脑屏幕里。

Jared总算离开Jensen的床铺了，他上下打量几步之外的另一张床。“那是Chris的床铺。”Jensen提醒。

“我知道。”Jared的脸沉了下来。而Jensen永远不了解为什么这两个人之间拥有天生的敌意。Jared拿起床头的相框，“这是Chris的妹妹？”

“噢，那是他的女朋友，Joana，法律系新生。”

Jared眉毛上挑，若有所思地点点头。

Jensen实在忍不住地轻咳了一声，“嘿，如果你觉得无聊的话，我不介意你下楼和他们呆着。”

“他们没有我也足够吵了，”Jared不在意地挥挥手，突然双眼放光，“但是你提醒了我一点，我可以下去拿点什么……”

Jared迅速离开，Jensen才重新抬起头。他知道事情就会这样发展，而Jared只是一个比较好的朋友，还会为离开编造一个得体的借口。这没什么。Jensen对自己说。就算Jared拒绝了所有啦啦队女孩，也不代表他会对男孩感兴趣，更不代表他会对Jensen感兴趣——这个戴着眼镜、沉默寡言、容易紧张脸红的书呆子。

他只是……比较友好。

“瞧瞧我带了什么好东西！”门再次被打开，Jared满脸通红，像是在回来前已经被灌了两三扎，他走近Jensen，在他对面的椅子前。当他弯身坐下的时候，这距离实在太近了，Jensen在心里尖叫，他闻到了Jared嘴唇上啤酒泡沫的味道，鼻尖上汗珠的味道，以及一些独属于Jared的味道。

Jared把手里四五罐啤酒放在Jensen的桌子上，“有什么好玩的？”

有什么好玩的？Jensen几乎想要咆哮了，楼下有那么多好玩的东西，而这家伙居然跑到书呆子的宿舍问他有什么好玩的？

“我有CBS的在线会员……”Jensen迟疑地开口，实际上他几乎拥有所有网络电视的会员，但他不想让Jared知道以至于他把自己想象成是那种终日在屏幕前度日的沙发土豆（他是，嘘）。

“Cool，我们可以看《老大哥》和《幸存者》之类的，《  
海军罪案调查处》我也经常看。”

Jensen忍不住笑了，“不会吧……”

Jared的双眼被这个笑容点燃，“你以为我是哪种人？”

“你明白的……那种不需要泡沫剧填补空虚人生的家伙。”

Jared不轻不重地拍了Jensen一下，“告诉你一个秘密，我看《老友记》会哭。”

“你太让我震惊了……”

他们重新回看了上一季度的真人秀，Jensen早就看过了，但和Jared一起看又是完全不同的体验。他们从未尝试过独处，一罐啤酒下肚，Jensen甚至感觉到了一阵迷人的晕眩。Jared什么时候离自己这么近了？他几乎能靠在他的肩膀上，而这个想法棒极了，于是Jensen立刻照做了。Jared有那么一瞬间屏住了呼吸，但他迅速反应过来。

“我喜欢那个小矮个。”Jared说道。

“他比赛能力超烂！”Jensen不赞同，但看在Jared厚实的肩膀上他原谅了他，“我的意思是，他只是自以为能掌控全场罢了。”

“我只是觉得他很搞笑。而且我打赌他一定能挺进前六。”

Jensen没说话，因为Jared猜对了。

“如果让你去参加比赛呢？你会选那个金发小妞做你的荧幕情侣吗？”Jared问道。

“什么？”

“别装了，你一直在盯着她看。”

“……因为她是这一季的冠军。”

“老天我恨你Jensen，你让我失去了看下去的动力。”Jared大声哀嚎，而那只是给他们带来更多大笑和打闹。

突如起来的黑暗像一道休止符。

“发生了什么！”Jensen紧张地问。他坐直身体，紧接着便感到一只手抓住自己的，那是Jared的手。

“只是停电了而已。”Jared在他耳边轻声安抚道。

“那正是精彩的地方！我恨停电。”

Jared忍住笑意，他猜测Jensen有些醉了，“我们可以下回再看。”

Jensen没说话。

Jared试探性地问，“比如说明天晚上？”

“明天晚上你可能会和那些家伙一起训练什么的，或者说约会。”Jensen尝试让自己的语气听起来像是一个玩笑话，但他明显失败了。他讨厌去想象Jared搂着任何一个女孩的场景。

“我明天下午会去训练，八点半如何？我会带点食物来找你的。”

“我不知道，毕竟有很多人排着队和我约会呢。”

“比如？”Jared握住Jensen的手更用力了。

“……Stephen King和Jeffery Deaver？”

Jared发出一声喷笑，“他们都太老了，其中一个还是秃头。而我比他们年轻，更有一头浓密的头发。”

Jensen用力吞咽，他想问Jared那是什么意思，但他不敢开口，生怕那只是一个笑话，那绝对是一个笑话。

“答应我吧，或者我们可以出去逛逛。”

“听起来像是说给小妞听的话。”

“我保证从没和女孩子这样说过……或者其他人，Jensen，从来没有。”

强大的不安攥紧了Jensen的心脏，让他想要立刻远离或者更加靠近，后者可不是一个好选择。“……我们要一直坐在这里等待来电吗？”

“或者你有什么好提议？”Jared没有拆穿Jensen的转移话题，他不想吓到Jensen，他一直想慢慢来的——也足够慢了，他第一眼见到Jensen的时候就爱上了他，直到第二个学期他们才成了朋友。说实话Jared几乎要忍不住了，每天靠着回忆和想象打手枪的感觉并不怎么美妙。

“先把你那只握着我的手拿开？”

Jared照做了，指尖恋恋不舍地离开Jensen的皮肤，“我只是怕黑。”

Jensen才不相信他。“手机？”

Jared拿起来瞄了一眼，“没电了。”

Jensen耸耸肩，“或者我们就这样坐着聊天。说说你和你朋友的事。你们通常都做些什么？”

“嗯……我最好的朋友是Chad，你肯定见过他，总是用摩丝把自己的头发全竖起来的家伙。我们总是出去一起打篮球，或者被迫听他说一些派对上的艳遇锦集，虽然我猜那里面三分之二都是他胡编乱造的。”

“你也经常参加那些派对？”Jensen更想问的是“你也经常会在派对上有艳遇吗”。答案必须是肯定的，Jared会在舞池里跳舞，身体贴着身体，手掌在他鼓胀的胸膛上爱抚，他的牛仔裤口袋一定被人塞满了电话条。Jensen悄悄把脑海中紧贴着Jared的人换成了自己，他在黑暗中夹紧双腿，抓住啤酒狠狠地喝了一口。没有用，他的身体更加热了。

Jared回答，“还好，如果有朋友一起的话。我们会认识一些女孩或者男孩。”

“都是些什么……”

“你想听故事？”Jared在黑暗中低沉地笑了，Jensen的耳朵敏感地滚烫起来。

“如果你想说的话。”

“我第一次参加派对的时候是初中，我哥哥带着我去的，

“你哥哥？！”

“那可不是什么好榜样不是吗？到了之后他立刻甩下我去和他的朋友玩了。后来我遇见了两个女孩，她们是一对情侣，十七岁或者更大一些，她们教我如何喝酒，并且不介意和我一起玩。”

“‘玩’？”Jensen只会重复对方话语中的零星片段。

“她们只是想找点乐子，Nathan让我和Gladys接吻，然后她去扮演嫉妒的爱人。她们说如果我乖乖配合，她们不介意给我点甜头。”

“哇哦，我无法想象这些……”

“你参加过派对吗？”

“刚开学的时候去过几次，Chris希望我能多认识一些人，但……”Jensen耸耸肩，“有一个家伙倒是总缠着我想要教我拉丁语。”

“……我想我知道那家伙是谁了。离他远一点，他就是个变态。”Jared咬牙切齿地说。

“你说得没错，他捏了我然后我给了他一拳，往后我们再也没交集了。”

“他捏了你哪里？”

“后腰和屁股。”

“那个混蛋！”

“嗯哼。至于其它派对，压根就没人理我……我想我既不火辣，也不有趣。”

“……那是他们没有发现你。”Jared的声音低沉下来，“你不知道你有多火辣……而这种才是最致命的一点……会有很多人为你疯狂，像我一样。”

Jensen开始颤抖，“停下来，Jay。”他感到有人在抚摸他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，那只大手，带着属于Jared的提问和Jared的味道，“我不……”

Jared的手离开Jensen发烫的脸颊，Jensen几乎要呻吟着握住他的手，让他再贴紧一点，不要离开，不要去像触碰自己一样去触碰其他人。

长达十秒的沉默后，Jared在黑暗中低声问，“你硬了，对吗？”

Jensen立刻感到一阵羞耻刷过全身。他不知道为什么话题急转直下。整个晚上他半硬地坐在座椅上，艰难地握紧方向盘警告自己不要越轨。“我没有！”

“说谎。”黑暗中的高大轮廓说道，Jensen咬紧嘴唇。“因为我已经硬得发疼了。”这句话让Jensen的脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

“……我想你应该离开了。”Jensen的声音听起来像是要窒息了。

“我不会顶着这个走出你的房间。”Jared停顿了片刻，“事实上，我们可以做那个。一起。”

“什么？”

Jared没有用语言回答Jensen。那些窸窸窣窣的声响让Jensen想要尖叫，Jared绝对不是正在做他想象中的事情，他绝对没有拉下裤子拉链，也绝对没有把自己的老二掏出来，更没有呻吟着上下抽动他那只圈在老二上的手。妈的，事实上全都有。

“不……Jay……”

“来吧，这没什么，我和朋友们经常这样。在派对上，”Jared循循善诱，“我们谁都看不见谁，Jen，可以尽情想象你想要去操的那个人。Jenifer或者Tinsley，你喜欢她们吗？”

“不……”事实上，Jensen大概永远都不会说出口，比起操女孩，他更想要Jared把他手里的玩意儿塞进他的屁股里。他嫉妒极了，想到Jared和别人——也许就是那个刺猬头Chad Murray一起做过类似的事情。

“别害羞。”Jared又催促了一声，然后他抑制不住地发出了一声呻吟。Jensen的呼吸急促起来，猜想Jared的手指是不是正在揉捏敏感的头部。他下意识地隔着裤子按压自己的隆起，现在那么黑，他看不到Jared正在做什么，正如同Jared也看不见他。

“把裤子脱掉，Jensen，你会更好的感受它。”

Jensen犹豫。隐秘的快感让他头昏目眩，他不确定自己是否能接受更强大的刺激。

“或者你需要我帮助你？”

“别……”Jensen把手伸进裤子，他扬起头，几乎一瞬间就弄湿了手心，他索性把裤子扯到屁股下面。

“乖孩子。”Jared沙哑地赞许，他的膝盖向前，轻轻地抵住Jensen的。Jensen的小腿在他的触碰下轻轻颤抖。这让Jared的阴茎肿得更大了。“你不喜欢女孩子？你自慰的时候会想谁？”

“……闭嘴。”Jensen用力攥紧自己，几乎要在疼痛与快感中晕厥过去。

“这一点都不羞耻，我会想那个男孩，我想撩起他的T恤然后用力咬他的乳头，我想让他吸我但是我更想吸他的老二，我想尝尝他是什么味道，我想操进他的身体。”

Jared不可能在说自己。Jensen绝望地想，但那同时有很火辣，他的脑海完全构造了那样的画面，他躺在Jared的身体下面，被打开双腿狠狠操干。

“操。”

Jared气喘吁吁地说：“是的，Jen，你想到那样的画面了吗？你知道什么体位能操得更深吗？我要狠狠地压住你的前列腺让你射出来。”

Jensen已经没有精力回答他的问题，他闻到了Jared的气味，那立刻填补了他数个月以来想象中的空白。他几乎——几乎要——

“Jensen？”宿舍门突然被推开，Chris的声音从门口传来。

Jensen吓得几乎摔倒到地上。Jared比他更快一步，他前倾身体捂住Jensen的嘴唇，Jensen立刻尝到了Jared手中独特的味道。老天，那味道让他膝盖发软。

“什么鬼味道……”Chris没有发现角落里的两个人，重新关上门离开了宿舍。

“抱歉……”Jared说道，只是他并没有马上移开自己的手指，Jensen的嘴唇微微张开，他想要伸出舌头去舔每根手指。最终Jared重新坐会自己的椅子上，“我几乎要被吓软了。”

Jensen想笑，但于此同时他又是那么的性致勃勃。究竟是什么样神奇的情感让他能够在Jared身上同时获得两种情绪？“我们……还要完成它吗？”他问，声音听起来把他自己都吓了一跳。

显然Jared也是这么觉得的，“操。是的，当然。”他忍不住呻吟，然后用力抽动手指。Jensen能够感觉到，来自Jared的视线让他浑身灼烧起来，他下意识地将双腿分得更开，Jared凑得更近，膝盖抵住他的大腿内侧，粗粝的布料敏感地摩擦着他的皮肤。Jensen疯狂地舔舐嘴唇，贪婪地品尝Jared不小心留在上面的体液，它尝起来像是最纯正的巧克力。而Jensen的内心渴求更多，更多，更多……他不能再得到更多了。

粗重的呼吸声填满了整个房间，Jared似乎不再有耐心去继续言语上的逗弄。这变成了一个比赛，一个灵魂去碾压另一个灵魂。Jensen知道Jared就在他身边，就在他耳边。椅子随着他们的动作发出吱呀的响声。Jensen即将到达，他不得不停下来，咬紧牙关让感觉再延续久一点。

“你感觉到了？”Jared几乎无法完整地组织语言，“别忍着宝贝。”

“不……我……”

“Come for me.”

于是Jensen射得满手都是，无意外的话他和Jared的裤子上也沾了点。他的身体从椅子上往下滑，头向后仰靠在椅背上。

灯在这个时候亮了起来。Jensen甚至来不及遮住什么。他惊跳起来，不知道应该先担心自己的暴露还是惊讶Jared手里的庞然大物，但再一次地，Jared的速度比他更快。

Jared幻想过千百次，Jensen和他一起亲热的时候会是什么样子。但什么都不不上亲眼所见，那潮红的皮肤上点缀的雀斑，那雀斑上点缀的汗珠，他的双腿之间湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎还没有彻底软下去，正贴着一侧的大腿轻轻地抽动。几乎想都没想，Jared在Jensen面前跪了下来。他的椅子翻到在一边发出巨大的响声。

他要做他渴求已久的事情，就像渴了太久的人终于看到乳汁水源，他一口含住Jensen，对方发出哽咽似的窒息。那像是一句鼓励，Jared吞得更深，哪怕他是第一次这样做，他要舔掉每一滴甘露直到Jensen精疲力竭。阴茎上，毛发上，大腿上，他每一滴都不要放过。

Jensen终于忍受不了用手推开Jared的脑袋，在此之前他差点再一次硬在Jared口中。但他有更重要的事要问，“我们……这算是什么？”

“Huh？”Jared扬起头，仍然没有从剧烈的性爱旋风中走出来。Jensen见到他的鼻尖上沾着白色的体液，立刻地，他的脸开始涨红。

“……这是一次性的？还是……”Jensen轻声问，艰难地等待着即将到来的心碎。

Jared的目光变得柔和，“只要你想，Jen，一切都听你的。”

“……那你呢？”

“我想要什么你还不明白吗？”

Jensen想了一会，许多回忆从眼前掠过，爱来得太快几乎让他措手不及，“我想，也许我明白的。我只是不太确定。”他盯着Jared看，怎么都看不够，他的阴茎紧张地抽动了一下。

Jared的嘴角露出一抹坏笑，“我想我们有很多时间来确定他。”他说完，重新把头埋进Jensen的两腿之间。

Jensen的双手似乎除了抱紧Jared的肩膀别无选择。

 

fin.

*Chad：我不是，我没有，我清清白白干干净净。


	20. Balls

Dean被操了很久，不知道时间，只知道太阳从朝西的窗户沉下去，月亮又升上来。最后他终于承受不住了，在Sam将他带入浴室之后，属于弟弟的手指在他无法闭合的敏感洞口抠挖，精液像失禁一样淌了满腿。

但Sam明显还没满足。他的老二又硬了。这家伙只在最后几个回合戴保险套，只是为了能让自己不那么快射。Dean一开始的时候还能骂出声，但Sam全当调情。在把被热水冲刷成粉色的干净的哥哥带回床上之后，Sam的手指短暂地抽出来，Dean动了动腿，还没来得及合上,Sam就立刻换上了涨红的阴茎，仿佛Dean是个只剩下最后1%电量的iPad而他还想再把玩个通宵，而Dean只是抬起眼皮，配合地摇晃屁股把Sam的老二含得更深，Sam把他的腿拉开，几乎到了朝相反方向分开下压的地步，Dean呻吟，因为被撞到敏感点而痛苦地勃起，阴茎撞在肚子上，没几下就射了。

“你永远不会满足，不是吗？”他问Sam。Sam的动作回应了他。最后几个冲刺差点把Dean顶上床头。

Sam把安全套打了个结，熟练地抛入远处敞开的垃圾桶。“不够。”他躺下来，毛绒绒的脑袋磨蹭Dean的脖子。他暂时不想要了，但内心的渴望仍然半点没有消灭，在经历了那么多之后，他必须用最原始的方法确定他在自己身边。

“Well，我们基本上已经把所有花样都玩过了。”Dean盯着天花板，几乎一整天那天花板都是以一种剧烈晃动的影像出现在自己眼前，现在他终于看清楚那个吊顶的模样。

“明天我们可以休个假。”Sam说，双手将Dean搂得死紧。

Dean骂了句脏话，“……我比你大了四岁。”他说，“我不想死在床上。”

Sam不为所动，他的吻落在Dean脖颈的淤青上，“我们会换一种吃法。”

Dean的嘴唇有一瞬间的蠕动，但最后他放弃般地合上双眼。“……随便你。”

Dean不知道Sam对他的身体做了什么，但他们有心照不宣的协议——那些会触及糟糕记忆的道具总是会被Sam贴心地避开，即便不是如此，Dean永远对Sam不设防，他只负责在此刻放松身体陷入沉睡便可。

Sam的手指将什么东西推入Dean的身体，那东西在之前异物的对照下存在感约等于零。而之后Sam在Dean的肠道里挤入了大量的润滑。

Dean哼了几声，在半睡半醒中分开大腿。但Sam在推入一个小型肛塞之后把Dean的腿合上了。“现在睡觉。”

Dean睁开眼。

“怎么？”

“我只是以为……”他缩了缩屁股，那死物甚至不会震动，失望的神色浮于他的脸上。这让Sam在黑暗里笑出了声。

“明天你就不会这样想了。”

第二天Dean在床上享受了早餐。Sam郑重其事地将松饼和橙汁用托盘装到面前，Dean开始对这一天充满了好奇，裹在内裤的阴茎因为想象而半硬起来。Sam一边将Dean嘴角的枫糖浆抹进Dean嘴里，一边在他耳边叫他“骚货”。这是一个信号，代表他们的游戏开始了。Dean呻吟地按住双腿间鼓起的大包。

Dean被迫起床穿上衣服，Sam替他准备了棉质T恤和卡其短裤，不像是Dean经常穿的，他看着镜中的自己。Sam站在他身后，牛仔裤里的硬物狠狠地顶了他的屁股一下。

“你看起来就像个在派对上被强暴的高中生。”

Dean狠狠地咽了口唾液，以他脖子上交叉的吻痕和通红的眼角作证，上帝耶稣，他看起来确实像。

然后他们开始出门。通常来说作为Dean他绝不会让Sam坐上自己的驾驶座——那意味着他遇到了大麻烦，但作为Sam的小婊子，他听话地将主动权交给了弟弟。就在他坐上副驾驶的漂亮皮椅的时候，一阵奇异的压迫感让他半弯着腰僵在原地。

“这是……”

那颤抖的尾音所代表的无助让Sam立刻想要按下Dean的脑袋给自己来个口活。但他用力抓住方向盘压下了凶猛的欲望。同样，他也不会那么快给Dean答案。

“兜风。Dean，这是我们即将做的，如果你想问的是这个的话。你甚至可以去和小妞们调情。”Sam说道。但Dean从他的语气里听到了后果。他狠狠地做了一个吞咽，他不是没试过，只是因为好奇Sam的反应。但在经历过连续三天的惩罚之后他再也不想重蹈覆辙。

“我不会的。”他谨慎地说。Sam挑挑眉，即使是Dean也无法从那张脸上看出他是否满意。

Sam没有给他哥哥一丁点仁慈。车子开上州际公路，Dean在车座上坐立难安。他感到下腹一阵奇异的坠胀感，仿佛有生命的东西在他的肚子里不断膨胀。但那不可能，哪怕Sam时常射得他满满当当，甚至恶趣味地让他生个孩子，但那不可能——

“啊！”Dean在一次减速带上震荡中尖叫。而Sam正欣赏着他的哥哥猛地扬起脑袋的神情。浅色的裤子中央出现了一个湿润的圆点，紧接着那圆点向外散开。Dean夹紧双腿不住地颤抖，双手痉挛般地握紧头顶的扶手，从脸颊到脖子一片通红。

“啊，这才五分钟。”Sam故作惊讶地低呼，“你还好吧，Dean？”

Dean在车座上扭动，嘴上逞强地说着“操你”之类的脏话，他也只能说说罢了。Sam微笑。他能想到Dean的身体正发生着怎样的变化，昨晚放在Dean体内被称为彼得的魔豆的玩意儿正涨成鸡蛋的大小，但那还不是它最后的形状，而且那还不止一颗。

“那是什么！Sam！啊！告诉我！”Dean发出难耐的鼻音，“求你。这真他妈的……好奇怪……”他不断收缩后穴，吸气呼气，他逐渐能够分辨那个逐渐无法被忽略的球状物……一个……两个……三个。妈的，它们互相挤压着，连带着不断碰触他的敏感点。他和Sam玩过拉珠，用的是一串具有特殊意义的珍珠项链，但这和那次完全不同……它们还在生长……从鸡蛋逐渐变成了鹅蛋的分量。

而Dean又硬了，有那么一丝无法预估的恐惧与刺激在里面，Dean捧住肚子，滚烫的脸颊往前靠。他盯着Sam，自然看到Sam也兴奋得不行。

“操我，Sammy。”他说，“停车操我。”

Sam拒绝了。“不行。我不会在mammy还大着肚子的时候操他。”

Dean隔了几秒才完全理解Sam的意思。他的阴茎在裤子里剧烈地抽动，“你这个变态！”

Sam嗤笑。他知道很快Dean就没有理智和他再讨价还价了。而到了那时候他要把此刻欠下的帐好好清算。

Dean难耐地喘息，手伸入裤子，他在Sam的眼皮底下用力地操自己的手。十分钟之后他又达到了高潮，叫得连百米之外的卡车司机都听得到。他的眼泪立刻流了下来。

“Sammy……”Dean颤抖地开口。

“玩得开心吗？”

“Sammy……它们……更大了……”Dean软成一团，动都不敢动，任何一次移动都能让他再射，加上昨晚的，他已经感到了腹股沟隐隐的酸痛。

Sam皱眉，他没有想到这一点。但临时补救永远不迟。“再忍一忍。”他伸手擦拭Dean的额头的汗珠，像怜惜妻子的好丈夫。放在平时Dean一定能骂他，但此刻他只是不断磨蹭Sam的手掌。

“求你，求你……”

旅程仿佛是他们平时猎魔的千百倍，哪怕实际上Sam只是假模假样地带Dean遛了半小时。最终Sam在一处加油站停车。

“下车。”

“我不行……”Dean说，捧着肚子哀求。他看起来糟糕透了，T恤上沾满了精斑，裤子的情况更加糟糕，他仍然硬着并且随时准备呻吟和高潮。他成了Sam的玩具。他的小婊子。

“Dean。下车。”Sam又说了一遍。Dean觉得自己就要射在这样低沉而危险的声音里。他几乎摔下车，Sam扶稳他然后甩上车门。他的身体遮住了一部分好奇的目光，他搂住他的哥哥，让他把头埋进他的肩膀里，他无助的，颤抖的，潮红的，肚子浑圆的哥哥。

“我要去那边买点东西。”Sam说，他指的方向是一个加油站最常见的便利店。更远的地方还有卡车司机聚集的快餐店。“你可以去随便走走，这对你有好处，如果可以的话帮我去买点吃的。”

Sam说完就放开Dean转身离开。Dean扶着impala站了好一会。Sam该死的不如给他穿条裙子，他看起来就像个孕妇——要真仅仅是孕妇倒还好，他屁股里的三颗加州脐橙正努力鼓出来证明自己的存在，想方设法要榨干他囊袋里最后一滴精液。

他终于缓了过来，赶在情欲浪潮退潮的片刻往前挪步。他知道Sam在暗中观察自己，如果自己真的站在原地他绝对不会高兴。

就在他往前走动数十米的时候，突如其来的欲望让他蹲在地上。他用力按住屁股，脸埋进双腿之间大声呻吟。他不可能完成……

“那个……你还好吧？”一个陌生的声音自头顶响起。Dean打了个激灵。一个看起来像是卡车司机的中年男人正站在他身侧几米远的地方。他手里拿着一个纸袋，像是刚买完东西出来，面上显示出恰到好处的担心，一只空出来的手正朝Dean伸过来。

“我很好。”Dean避开那个触碰，踉跄着倒后几步。剧烈的动作让他极度紧绷。他不知道自己看起来像是什么，重病患者还是色情狂，他不知道哪个更糟糕一些。

“让我来帮你。”中年男人一边说一边靠近Dean。当他靠得足够接近的时候，他讶异地瞪大眼睛。Dean身上的一切足够他产生联想。

而Sam正好出现在Dean身后，他在对方眼前抱起Dean就像在抗一袋米。响亮的巴掌拍打在Dean的屁股上，“我们不想打扰你。”Sam一边说一边露出一个假笑。

“等一下……你是不是在虐待他？”男人一边说一边掏出手机，“我会报警的！”

“那你就试试吧。”Sam一边说一边拉开车门，动作粗暴地将Dean扔进后座。他不管那个男人是否离开，钻入车中便开始拉扯Dean的裤子。Dean扭捏地晃了晃身子，蜷着的双腿立刻伸开了。

“不是现在。”Sam说，一边揉捏Dean的屁股，满意自己的手心被弄湿。Dean的前液顺着缝隙往后流，昨晚涂抹在深处的润滑剂也从紧闭的小洞里被挤出来。“我说过我不会操你。”

Dean呜咽，但那无济于事。Sam从口袋里拿出一个橡胶圈，熟练地撑开箍在Dean通红的阴茎底部。Dean大口喘气，痛苦地感受到Sam的手从他的阴茎底部往上套弄，前端的裂口被挤出零星的体液。

Sam在做完这一切之后没有替Dean穿好裤子，当看到对方将T恤绷紧撑起的肚子时他忍不住伸手轻轻按压，兴奋地感受明显的弧度。

“操你的！Sam！不要！”Dean剧烈地抖动以及发出更多呻吟。高潮的感觉冲上大脑，阴囊在他裤子里沉甸甸的肿胀。他什么都射不出来。弹起的身体猛地跌回座椅——这让形势更糟糕了，因为屁股撞在硬物上引发了体内三个不安分的球体的新一轮的反应。

“你的肚子会越来越大。”Sam自豪地宣布。他几乎恋恋不舍地坐回驾驶座然后发动汽车。开上公路后他往后扔了一瓶0.6加仑的橘汁。

“我不行了……”Dean在后视镜里虚弱地呢喃。他裸着下半身，被欲望折磨得双目呆滞，抱着那瓶冒着水汽的橘汁，恐惧和渴求的表情自他脸上闪过。这一切都没有逃过Sam的眼睛。Sam等待了几秒，Dean没有说出安全词。

“Mammy需要补充水分。”Sam说，“他肚子里的宝贝也需要。现在你只需要拧开瓶盖，然后做你该做的。”

Dean愣了一会才开始动作。他的喉头不断吞咽，第一次他喝下了一个指节的深度。

“Sammy……”

但Sam不为所动。哪怕他现在最想做的是停车并且把自己几乎硬了一辈子的老二操进哥哥身体里。于是Dean只能继续。喝了一半之后他开始像童孩一样抽噎。奇妙的坠胀感让他不断扭动，橘汁撒在衣服前襟。

“好了，你可以停下来了。”Sam的语气不由得温柔下来。“好孩子。你做得很棒。”

Dean呢喃了一句。Sam仔细听才分辨出他在说“我想要做一个……好mammy”。

“噢，你是的。”Sam说。他靠边停车，没办法，那是他的哥哥，他到底还是心软了。他重新钻进后座，在Dean身边坐下，当他把牛仔裤的拉链拉开之后他的阴茎几乎迫不及待地从内裤里弹出来。他缓慢地在上面滑动右手，Dean扁着嘴，盯着那个大家伙仿佛Sam刚从他嘴里抢走棒棒糖。

“Yeah，你可以吸我。”

Dean弯腰的时候无法避免地呻吟。他熟练地吞吐弟弟的阴茎。而Sam的手也没有停下来。他对Dean的屁股着了魔，三根手指伸进洞里，拉住昨晚遗留的肛塞，玩弄地扯出来一点又推进去更深。最后他抽出自己的阴茎射在Dean的脸上。Dean的嘴唇变得红肿，抱着肚子枕在Sam的大腿上，不断舔嘴唇。

“现在你又喝得下了？”Sam笑话他。Dean恼怒地咬他的大腿根。暂时软下来的阴茎在Dean的脸颊边跳动。Sam不得不推开他，抓住他的双手俯身吻他。

重新启程后的十分钟Dean明白了Sam让他喝橙汁的意思。Sam漫无目的地开车，Dean的膀胱成为了他新一轮的加害者。Sam嘴角的微笑越来越大，他看着Dean扭动身体并且最终无法控制地抓住自己的阴茎。这让他重新硬了，并且比之前还要无法忽略。

“Dean，再坚持一下。为了我们，可以吗？”Sam问。即使是Dean也无法忽略他语调里的紧绷。Dean微微点头，几乎不被察觉。

“感觉如何？”

“……什么？”Dean努力找回自己的语言。“噢……它很大，很胀。”

“我猜它现在一定更大了不是吗？”

Dean小声抽泣。Sam又问了一次。

“是、是的。”Dean说，“我感觉得到……它在我肚子里滚动……Sammy……我想尿尿……操，我要爆炸了，Sam！”没完没了的高潮感，却一直射不出来，Dean就快要疯掉了。

Sam什么话都没说，把油门踩到底。

停车之后Sam打开后座车门。

“你不会这样出来吧，我的哥哥。”他故意说道。

Dean努力让自己穿上裤子，但他甚至无法弯腰。T恤被肚子撑起来，露出肚脐，Sam的视线在那上面徘徊巡视，仿佛那是他的领地。他的。都是他的。直到Dean被欲望烧晕了头脑，准备就这样光着屁股爬出车子的时候，Sam才一把抓住他，像替自己的肯娃娃穿衣服一样把Dean包起来。他们重新回到旅馆。Dean的额头全是汗水，脚步虚浮，只能靠Sam把他架回房间。

门关上的瞬间Dean就大声叫出来。Sam几乎要感到痛心了，他抱起Dean，一边亲吻他的额角一边往浴室走去，“嘘——我们快到了。”

他在浴室里把Dean脱得一干二净。Dean只看了镜子一眼就别开脸。

“看看它。”Sam命令。

Dean没来得及拒绝，Sam的手指就弹了弹那根几乎要陷进肉里的橡胶圈。Dean立刻尖叫地跪倒在地板上。他抬头看镜子。他的肚子被明显撑大，老二摇晃着拍打肚皮。

Sam赞赏地抚摸他的头发，然后顺着后颈摸到脊椎。“这个姿势不错。”Sam说，他的手紧接着来到Dean的屁股，这个在半空中划着8字摇晃的、多汁的、被塞满了的屁股。洞口到了极限，肛塞被里面的球体推出一半。Sam撇了撇嘴，Dean因为这个表情而哽咽。

“宝贝，你做得很好。”Sam立刻安抚，“看看你，如此火辣。”他一边说一边拉出肛塞，Dean保持着仰头的姿势，看着镜子里的自己仿佛长了一根黑色的、粘腻的尾巴，在一声“啵”的轻响之后肛塞彻底脱离Dean的身体。Sam将它随手扔到一边。

几乎是下一刻，Dean便感觉有什么东西要从体内滑出来，他用力缩紧，下意识地挽留。“Sam……”他的嘴唇开始抖动，双眼猛地睁大。Sam的双手拖住他的屁股，大量透明的汁液从Dean的大腿内侧淌了下来。

“怀mammy。”Sam遗憾地在他耳边说，“噢，你把其中一个弄破了。很坏很坏的mammy。”他一边说一边把自己插入进去，“这就是你想要的，是不是？只想要我的老二操你，只想做你弟弟的小母马。”他不需要任何准备，Dean的洞口变得比女孩的还要湿润柔软。他用力而缓慢地插入，感受到胶状的球体挤压自己的顶部，他呻吟着，把它们推得更深。

Dean尖叫，当Sam在一次顶入的时候突然伸手扯开那个一直紧紧圈住自己阴茎的圆环，早已涨成紫红色的阴茎立刻射在地板上，前所未有的多。Dean的屁股剧烈的震颤，瘫软成一团，下一秒立刻被Sam钉在老二上。

Sam的动作因为长期的忍耐而变得毫无章法，最后一刻他抽出自己，把Dean翻了个身，满足自己幻想地在Dean鼓胀的肚子上摩擦，最后射在上面。他气喘吁吁地伸手将精液在哥哥的肚皮上抹匀。然后跌坐在旁边的地板上，满足地看着Dean被他和那些球体们操得合不拢腿，魂不守舍。

“……足够了。”Dean说，他的阴茎仍然半硬着。Sam重新变回他的弟弟，贴心地把手圈在上面。“别……”

Sam给了Dean一个安抚的笑容，圈成环状的手指抓住Dean的阴茎轻轻往外拉扯。Dean微微张嘴，狠狠瞪了Sam一眼把头猛地扭到另一边。烫热的金黄色液体流了Sam满手，他持续了足足半分钟，闷声呻吟着，直到最后的滴答声消失。

“……你见鬼地把我彻底搞坏了。”Dean说。理智回笼之后他捂住自己的眼睛，他们都干了些什么。

Sam闷笑，心里爱死了Dean难得一见的羞涩，他拉下Dean的手，用属于Sam的亲吻融化Dean，舌头挤进Dean的唇内，轻轻地推挤Dean的舌头，然后像吸吮Dean的阴茎那样吸吮它。

“别……”Dean飞快地推开Sam，“我真的不觉得我……”

Sam没有说话，他的手掌安在Dean的肚子上，它仍然微微鼓起，暗示两人里面还有什么。压迫感从两人相触的地方传来，Dean难耐地低喘。他的阴茎不知疲倦地弹跳，当他看下去的时候他发现Sam也是。

Sam的眼底逐渐暗沉，欲望的漩涡捕获了Dean。“我可没说停……反正都弄脏了。”他说着将Dean抱起来。Dean靠着Sam的胸膛，双腿被分到最开，Sam强壮的双臂支撑Dean的大腿，双手用力揉捏他的屁股。

Sam就着这个姿势往外走。像开车一样，他只是在来回踱步。

而Dean唯一能做的，就是用手臂环住这个混蛋的肩膀，并且用力收缩小洞。精液顺着他的洞口滑下来，Dean咬紧牙关。

“再久一点。”Sam咬住他的耳朵呢喃。

Dean感到他的洞口越撑越大，伴随着Sam的走动Dean上下颠簸着。

他们都知道紧接着会是什么东西。

“再久一点。尝试做一个好mammy。”

Dean一口咬住Sam的颈侧。在球体即将脱落的瞬间Sam空出一只手，扶住自己的阴茎插入Dean，又一次。

Dean的呻吟闷闷地含在嘴里。

他已经被玩坏了。不在乎再玩久一点。

 

fin.


End file.
